L'Exécuteur
by SaKimieNolDeph
Summary: Ladybug et Chat Noir se trouvent face à un problème auquel ils ne s'étaient jamais confrontés : la mort.
1. Première Salve

.

Ce n'était pas difficile de le reconnaître.

Ce n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le grand gaillard qu'il était. De remarquer son sourcil gauche coupé et de noter ses légères taches de rousseur sur le haut de son nez. Ce n'était pas non plus difficile de le différencier de Kim, bien que leurs coiffures pouvaient sembler similaires au premier abord.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas non plus difficile de voir en lui une extrême douceur, et une sensibilité peu commune. Il avait beau avoir l'air effrayant, son cœur n'en était pas moins tendre.

 **.**

Quelqu'un de bien. On pourrait le qualifier comme tel.

Il était aimé.

 **.**

Reposant paisiblement dans son lit, le corps disposé de manière la plus droite possible, il faisait les plus beaux rêves qu'on pouvait souhaiter à une quelconque personne. Il ne frémissait pas, dans son sommeil profond. Il ne tremblait pas. Immobile. Parfaitement immobile.

Trop immobile.

 **.**

Sa mâchoire était légèrement relâchée, ses lèvres sèches étaient entrouvertes.

 **.**

Ses paupières laissaient voir ses iris gris, mais son regard vide ne transmettait plus aucune émotion.

 **.**

Son torse ne se soulevait pas, laissant supposer qu'il ne respirait plus.

 **.  
.**

Ivan Bruel était mort.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

C'était un fait qui avait rapidement fait la une des médias. Information qui allait d'ailleurs être répandue au sein de l'établissement Françoise-Dupont dès la première heure de cours, par les professeurs eux-mêmes.

 **.**

Visiblement, les adultes préféraient que le drame passe par eux, plutôt que par un papier qui serait arrivé dans les pires conditions devant les élèves.

 **.**

Une claque. La nouvelle allait être une claque.

 **.**

Heureusement qu'en troisième, les élèves qui regardaient la Une se faisaient rares.

 **.**

 **.**

Madame Bustier était rentrée dans la classe, dans le plus grand des calmes, suivie de près par monsieur Damoclès.

 **.**

On pouvait voir Mylène pleurer silencieusement avant même d'être entrée en classe. Elle persistait à ne rien vouloir dire, malgré sa peine apparente.

 **.**

Clairement, il y avait un problème, et ce n'était ni à Adrien, ni à Marinette qu'on devait l'apprendre.

 **.  
.**

Le directeur ne s'installa pas derrière le bureau d'enseignant, mais posa les paumes de ses deux mains sur la table de Chloé, sans pour autant se pencher en avant.

 **.**

Ne comprenant pas ce geste, la blonde fut trop surprise pour lancer une de ses répliques amères dont elle avait le secret. Elle releva la tête, regardant le visage de cet homme qui parcourait la classe de ses yeux perçants, sourcils froncés.

 **.**

Il ne soupira pas, et lança d'une traite : 《 Ivan est mort. 》

 **.  
.**

"Ivan Bruel est mort ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?"

 **.**

Chloé regarda le directeur, qui l'ignora. Le regard sombre, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Mais l'esprit de la jeune fille refusait toujours d'y croire. C'était quelque chose d'insensé, après tout.

Lentement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, et vit des larmes apparaître sur les joues de Sabrina. La rousse pleurait, son visage s'était décomposé durant le minime instant de réflexion de sa voisine. La jeune fille finit par enfouir son visage dans ses mains pour le cacher.

Chloé, déstabilisée, se tourna dans l'autre sens, voyant d'autres de ses camarades hoqueter. Constatant clairement la tristesse prendre possession de leurs traits, elle se dit :

 **.**

"Ah. Ce n'est pas une blague."

 **.**

Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur les joues de la fille du maire.

 **.**

 **.**

L'atmosphère de la classe devint alors particulièrement pesante, entre les reniflements et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de certains. Le directeur recula de quelques pas, pour se mettre à la hauteur de mademoiselle Bustier, espérant qu'elle, elle saurait mieux s'y prendre avec les enfants.

 **.**

Mais celle-ci ne fit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle-même était touchée par la nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que l'enseignante maintenait le silence.

 **.**

Les enfants avaient besoin d'assimiler, avant toute chose.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Machinalement, ils se levèrent. Ils se levèrent, parce qu'on leur avait demandé de le faire. Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment suggérer que Marinette le savait ? Non. Ils avançaient. Ils verraient bien.

 **.**

Une fois dans la cour, Marinette prit Mylène dans ses bras pour la réconforter comme elle pouvait, alors que ses propres larmes redoublaient de violence. Sa gorge se nouait, l'empêchant de déglutir convenablement, et faisait barrière à n'importe quel son. Mais bientôt, ses poumons réclamèrent plus d'air, alors une respiration saccadée prit possession de son corps. La bleutée ne pouvait plus se contenir. Pas en étant témoin du regard désespéré de Mylène, qui ne faisait que répéter une même question :

 **.**

"Pourquoi ?"

 **.**

Un nouveau sanglot éclata.

 **.**

Ses camarades n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Dans les bras de Nino, Alya pleurait de tout son saoul, déversant sa tristesse sans aucune retenue. Le métis ne se retenait d'ailleurs pas plus qu'elle, sentant que bientôt, il aurait besoin de mouchoirs s'il voulait éviter de dégueulasser les cheveux de la rousse.

 **.**

Kim, de dos, simplement retourné, ne montrait pas son visage. Bien que régulièrement, ses bras se relevaient pour essuyer. Juste essuyer. N'allez pas imaginer qu'il pleurait.

...

Il pleurait comme un gosse.

 **.**

 **.**

On pourrait passer une éternité à observer un par un les élèves, présentant à leur façon la peine que leur causait la perte d'un camarade de classe. Dientre. D'un ami.

 **.**

Et puis il leur fallut à nouveau avancer. Alors on avança. Vers où ? Personne n'y faisait réellement attention.

 **.**

Tout droit. On traverse. Attention aux voitures. Gauche. On descend.

 **.**

On descend ? Oui, on descend.

 **.**

Sous une espèce de pont, mademoiselle Bustier invita les élèves à s'asseoir. Elle leur faisait volontairement manquer les cours, c'était son choix. En même temps, quel professeur sensé continuerait à donner des leçons avec une classe dans un pareil état ?

 **.**

C'était donc sur un sol en dalle – dont la propreté était loin d'être assurée – que le petit groupe se posa. Ironiquement, ils avaient instinctivement pris une disposition similaire à celle de leur salle de classe.

 **.**

Silencieux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été, ils attendaient tous de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

 **.**

Adrien n'en avait aucune idée, et pour être honnête, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il se sentait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Mais il devait jouer le collégien lambda. Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

 **.**

《 Une bien triste nouvelle vous a été annoncée, et je tenais à vous faire partager mon chagrin. 》commença mademoiselle Bustier, hésitante.

.

Elle devait bien choisir ses mots, maintenant qu'elle avait demandé l'attention des élèves, et s'efforcer d'incarner leur futur soutien.

 **.**

《 Il est nécessaire de passer ce moment difficile ensemble. Et de mettre au clair les choses ensemble. 》

 **.**

"Je ne veux pas être ici."

 **.**

《 Nous devons nous soutenir, et nous serrer les coudes. 》

 **.**

"Je peux être plus utile ailleurs."

 **.**

《 Et si je vous ai amenés ici, c'est pour que nous puissions discuter librement, à l'abri des regards. 》

 **.**

Le blond serra les poings sur ses genoux, se fichant bien d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Il pourrait en saigner, Adrien se dirait "tant mieux". Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, l'avertissant qu'il allait bientôt succomber à la colère ou à la tristesse, au choix.

 **.**

《 Il y a des choses qu'on cherchera certainement à vous cacher, mais ce serait odieux de vous préserver de la réalité. 》

 **.**

Une voix dans le crâne d'Adrien résonnait, répétant inlassablement la même chose. Un même vœu qu'il avait vitalement besoin de voir réaliser.

 **.**

"Taisez-vous."

 **.**

Tout simplement.

 **.**

Mais le garçon ne pouvait rien faire. Au fond de lui, il savait que leur professeur avait raison. Alors Adrien ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces, comme si cela allait l'aider à surmonter la vérité. Les sécrétions de ses glandes lacrymales se frayèrent un chemin à travers les plis de sa peau, se libérant en gouttelettes salées pour ensuite perler sur ses vêtements.

 **.**

Mademoiselle Bustier s'encouragea intérieurement à prononcer la phrase qui allait suivre, qui allait sans doute les bouleverser :

 **.**

《 Nous ignorons encore de quelle manière Ivan est décédé. 》

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce fut une Marinette dépitée qui rentra chez elle d'un pas lourd. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la difficile journée qu'ils venaient de vivre, "ensemble".

La jeune fille était vide de toute énergie, ayant peu mangé le midi même, et perdu l'envie de croquer dans un croissant pour le goûter. Ces dernières heures avaient été les plus pénibles qu'elle avait passées de sa vie, elle en était certaine. Ou alors, elle était complètement aveuglée par ses émotions pour se souvenir de "pire".

 **.  
.**

La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de passer par la boulangerie pour croiser ses parents, mais en même temps, si elle faisait un détour, on allait la voir à travers la vitre du présentoir.

 **.**

Alors elle n'avait pas le choix.

 **.  
.**

《 Marinette ! s'écrièrent ses parents lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte. Tu vas bien ? 》

 **.**

Quelle question ironique. Ils voyaient très bien que "non, ça ne va pas". Cependant, ils entourèrent leur chère fille unique de leurs bras pour lui transmettre tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables.

 **.**

《 Nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé à ton camarade, commença son père, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. Ça va aller, ma puce.

 **.**

— Nous sommes là pour toi, alors n'hésite pas à nous en parler, Marinette, ajouta Sabine. Il faut parler pour évacuer, tu comprends ? 》

 **.**

Mais les yeux de Marinette restèrent sans étincelles. Son corps appréciait bien évidemment toutes les marques d'affection qu'on lui offrait, mais la jeune fille ne devait pas se laisser emporter par toute cette tendresse.

 **.**

《 Je me sens juste fatiguée, papa, maman. 》

 **.**

Elle devait résister, car autrement, ses parents n'allaient pas la lâcher ce soir.

 **.**

Après les avoir rassurés grâce aux doux mots qu'elle pouvait leur porter, elle les avait bernés. Avait-elle progressé dans l'art du mensonge ? Sûrement. Ou alors, la situation l'exigeait.

 **.**

Tikki sortit immédiatement de la sacoche, une fois que la trappe fut refermée. Elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage de sa porteuse de la journée, et la kwami était forcée de constater que la demoiselle avait bien moins bonne mine que le matin même.

 **.**

《 Marinette… dit la petite créature de sa voix flûtée. Comment te sens-tu ? 》

 **.**

La jeune fille ignora d'abord la question en montant l'échelle pour se laisser tomber dans son lit.

 **.**

《 Épuisée. Horriblement épuisée, Tikki. 》

 **.**

Mais elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les lamentations, ce soir.

 **.**

《 Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la bleutée, les paupières closes.

 **.**

— Bientôt l'heure d'y aller, Marinette, soupira sa camarade à antenne. J'en suis désolée. 》

 **.**

Évidemment, qu'espérait-elle ?

La seule chose positive étant qu'au moins, elle pourrait parler librement avec son coéquipier, et que peut-être, ensemble, ils comprendront ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

《 Chat Noir, appela la coccinelle en observant une silhouette en costume de cuir l'approcher.

 **.**

— Ma Lady. 》 répondit le garçon dans une légère courbette.

 **.**

Les salutations furent bien solennelles, ce soir. Aucun des deux héros n'avait le cœur en fête, à vrai dire, et le froid qui les entourait jouait en cette faveur.

 **.**

Mais ils étaient là pour parler, alors où commencer ?

 **.**

Ils avaient eu affaire à un akumatisé des plus courants, hier soir. Une simple victime du Papillon durant un concert de métal. Un vendeur de goodies, paraît-il, et quelques insultes lancées en l'air avaient suffi pour que le porteur de la broche soumette sa victime à ses désirs.

Cet homme, renommé le Flashyli, possédait un plumeau lumineux dont les fibres s'étendaient à l'infini, qu'il utilisait comme martinet pour détruire ce qui traînait sur son passage.

 **.**

C'était ainsi que les lieux avaient fini dévastés, et que Chat Noir avait mis fin au combat par un corps à corps alors que Ladybug se tenait le ventre en faisant mine d'être blessée pour préparer son piège.

 **.**

Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Le plan de la super-héroïne leur avait permis de désarmer Flashyli, et de le maîtriser. Ses lunettes portant le symbole des "Zombies de la mort" furent brisées.

 **.**

《 Et là, tu as lancé ton Lucky Charm, raconta Chat Noir, en s'entremêlant les doigts. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, comme d'habitude…

 **.**

— Mais on a vu le corps d'Ivan. 》

 **.**

Rien qu'en prononçant cette phrase, Ladybug sentit qu'elle allait de nouveau craquer. Se souvenant de l'affreux spectacle du corps étendu au sol, immobile. Le garçon reposait sur le dos et…

 **.**

La main de Chat Noir joua à cet instant un rôle des plus importants en se posant sur l'épaule de la bleutée pour lui permettre de maîtriser le flux de souvenirs qui refaisait surface.

 **.  
.**

Ils s'assirent lentement, face à face, mais évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre.

 **.**

《 Tu te souviens de quoi, après ? demanda la jeune fille, avant de souffler dans ses mains pour se réchauffer les doigts.

 **.**

— Pas grand-chose. Il ne respirait déjà plus quand on l'a retrouvé. Il est mort pendant le combat, ou avant.

 **.**

— Ce serait… Étonnant que personne ne l'ait remarqué. 》

 **.**

Mais non. Non Ladybug, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

En plein concert, au milieu d'une foule, personne ne prêterait attention à une personne qui s'effondrerait. Après tout, ce genre de situation était plutôt courante, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme qui abuse trop de cette molécule qui vous retourne si facilement le cerveau, et "Boum".

 **.**

Alors tombe. Évanouis-toi. Et relève-toi plus tard.

 **.**

Ne gâche pas notre soirée.

 **.  
.**

Mais Ivan, ce n'est pas son cas. Il était beaucoup trop sage pour enfreindre les règles comme "alcool interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans". Le coma éthylique était inenvisageable.

 **.**

《 Bon sang… lâcha la bleutée en enfouissant son visage dans le creux que formaient ses jambes regroupées contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Chat ? 》

 **.**

L'alter ego d'Adrien ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Elle le savait, et avait posé cette question sans but.

 **.**

Machinalement, le garçon frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à produire un peu de chaleur, tout en activant son cerveau. Les médias n'avaient pas plus d'informations qu'eux, visiblement. Le décès de leur ami était entouré d'un véritable mystère. C'était insupportable, pour eux. Eux deux.

 **.**

《 Chat Noir.

— Ladybug. 》

 **.**

Ce bref échange parfaitement synchronisé les fit rire pendant quelques instants, mais rapidement, le blondinet invita sa coccinelle à commencer.

 **.**

《 Tu vois, ce garçon, c'est le premier akumatisé qu'on a combattu. À deux reprises, même, alors…

 **.**

— Alors tu voudrais en savoir plus ? demanda le garçon en grattant l'arrière de son crâne.

 **.**

— Exactement, Chat. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux comprendre. 》affirma-t-elle en serrant les poings.

 **.**

C'était bien sa partenaire qui parlait là. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle demande à connaître la vérité. Et puis de toute manière, il était d'accord avec elle, bien que ça implique de se lancer sur une terre inconnue.

 **.**

《 Je suis avec toi, Ladybug, dit-il en se penchant en arrière, soutenu par ses bras, paumes à plat. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe, d'anormal.

 **.**

— Quelque chose qui nous est caché. 》

 **.**

Qui leur était inconnu, dans cet univers fantastique. Que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Avec quel genre de réponse les héros allaient-ils être confrontés ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Pas même si le Papillon avait un rôle à tenir dans ce bourgeon d'histoire.

 **.**

Ils ne savaient rien mais ils seraient deux.

 **.**

 **.**

《 Tu sais quoi, Chat ? fit la bleutée après un long silence. On devrait jouer de nos positions. 》

 **.**

Légèrement surpris, le garçon prit quelques instants pour comprendre.

 **.**

《 Tu veux dire… Pour avoir des infos ? 》

 **.**

La jeune fille acquiesça.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Elle était même plutôt bonne, en fait.

Surtout qu'en temps que héros de Paris, il était difficile de leur refuser quoi que ce soit, s'ils s'en donnaient les moyens.

 **.**

《 Je suis avec toi, ma Lady. 》 dit-il en un souffle, une nouvelle fois, en laissant un peu de buée s'échapper.

 **.**

Elle sourit.

La coccinelle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son compagnon, mais l'entendre le dire était toujours aussi agréable. Elle se leva pour s'étirer un peu, avant de tendre sa main à son partenaire afin de lui donner un coup de patte pour se relever.

 **.**

《 Tu es dispo demain soir, pour passer au commissariat ? demanda-t-elle. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer les négociations avec le brigadier Roger.

 **.**

— Demain soir ? répéta le garçon. Demain soir… 》

 **.**

L'alter ego d'Adrien serra les poings.

 **.**

《 Demain soir, je suis pris. Désolé ma Lady. 》 annonça-t-il lourdement, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

 **.**

Il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas annuler.

Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas annuler.

 **.**

Ladybug passa pensivement ses doigts sous son menton :

 **.**

《 Je vois… Hm… On pourra toujours se contacter. 》

 **.**

Le blondinet hocha lentement la tête, pesant le pour et le contre de sa décision alors qu'il venait pourtant de donner une réponse claire.

 **.**

À partir de là, les deux héros de Paris n'avaient plus rien à se dire, et ce n'était pas la soirée glaciale qui enveloppait la capitale qui allait les inciter à traîner.

 **.**

Ils se souhaitèrent donc de passer une bonne nuit, avant de se quitter.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Chat Noir rentra chez lui en se disait qu'il abusait, un peu. Qu'il repoussait ses responsabilités pour une soirée familiale. Pour son plaisir personnel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Le froid avait décidé de séjourner un peu plus longtemps dans ville.

 **.**

Une Marinette habillée plus chaudement qu'à l'accoutumée s'était présentée en salle de classe. Son long manteau noir sur les épaules, elle le retira rapidement en sentant la chaleur humaine que dégageait la pièce.

 **.**

Elle avait beau être arrivée avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, elle était forcée de constater que ses autres camarades avaient fait de même. Et pour seule raison : une nuit en absence du marchand de sable.

 **.  
.**

Un mince sourire au visage, Alya accueillit sa meilleure amie tandis qu'elle saluait à distance les autres élèves. La jeune fille n'avait pas spécialement envie de discuter avec ses camarades. Elle n'en avait ni le moral, ni la force, ayant passé sa nuit à retourner ses souvenirs dans tous les sens.

 **.**

Cependant, en inspectant un peu plus la salle de classe, elle constata rapidement qu'une photo avait été accrochée à droite du tableau, sur le mur blanc, représentant Ivan.

Ivan, tranquillement assis, souriait gentiment à l'objectif, de toutes ses dents.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se resserra, lui rappelant une énième fois la douleur de ce monde où certaines choses ne pouvaient être réparées.

 **.**

Elle se doutait bien de l'identité de la personne qui avait posé cette image imprimée en format A4, et cela ne la dérangeait franchement pas.

 **.**

La jeune fille s'assit donc comme si de rien n'était, et se força à s'intéresser aux recherches non fructueuses de son amie rousse.

 **.  
.**

C'était rageant, pour elle, de se retrouver là, parmi ces autres personnes "impuissantes". Elle pourrait tellement faire plus, avec Chat. Enquêter par eux-mêmes, par exemple.

 **.**

Mais cela nécessiterait de sécher les cours, et de justifier les longues absences auprès de leurs proches.

Plus que jamais, elle se sentait emprisonnée dans cette peau de collégienne qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle se sentait faible, démunie. Ladybug était clouée au sol par les chaînes de son quotidien.

 **.  
.**

Et cette situation perdura toute la journée, journée passée à voir ses amis se poser des questions inutiles. Les voir pleurer. Geindre. Et plus encore.

En fait, les voir tout simplement lui devenait peu à peu insupportable.

 **.**

Jamais elle n'avait pensé que l'humain pouvait agir aussi déplorablement, et paraître sans aucune vie.

 **.**

Étonnant.

 **.  
.**

Vers la fin de la journée, Marinette serra les poings. Elle avait une décision à prendre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Dans le manoir des Agreste, Adrien et son père étaient tous deux installés dans la salle à manger, sur cette table disproportionnée qui les séparait inutilement de plusieurs mètres.

 **.**

Le blondinet coupait sa viande, pensivement, et son géniteur le lui fit remarquer.

 **.**

《 Ce n'est rien, père s'empressa de le rassurer le garçon. C'est juste... Ivan, vous voyez ?

 **.**

— Oui, je vois très bien, Adrien. 》 répondit l'homme.

 **.**

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de partager ce repas avec son fils, d'ailleurs. Pour essayer de le soutenir dans ce drame dont il était incapable de mesurer les impacts.

 **.**

Ce geste avait d'abord été proposé par Nathalie, et Gabriel avait étonnamment vite accepté. Il ne tolérerait pas que son enfant se renferme sur lui-même pour ces raisons.

Il avait pourtant prévenu Adrien, que le monde extérieur était beaucoup dangereux pour son cœur sensible.

 **.  
.**

Le célèbre styliste porta sa main à sa bouche pour toussoter :

 **.**

《 J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une réunion parents-professeurs, vendredi soir. 》

 **.**

Son fils le confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

 **.**

《 Et bien je voulais te prévenir que je n'y serai p-.

 **.**

— Je le sais, père. 》répondit un peu trop rapidement le blond au goût de son géniteur.

 **.**

Après tout, Adrien n'était pas d'humeur pour ménager son cher paternel.

 **.**

《 Très bien, dans ce cas. 》

 **.**

Un nouveau silence pesant prit place dans la salle. Ils avaient tellement peu l'habitude d'interagir ensemble qu'une multitude de questions se posaient avant d'oser prendre la parole, mettant la confiance des deux hommes en péril.

 **.**

À ce moment précis, Adrien eut une idée qui pouvait relever du génie dans cette famille d'asociaux :

 **.**

《 Père ? Et si nous regardions les informations ? 》

 **.**

L'homme regarda assez surpris son fils, qui semblait pétiller de joie en pensant que regarder la télévision en mangeant, en compagnie de son père, fera de ce jour le plus beau de sa vie.

 **.**

Le petit innocent.

 **.  
.**

La minute qui suivit, Nathalie ramena un écran dans la pièce et le plaça de façon à ce que les Agreste puissent le voir.

 **.**

Avec un peu plus d'entrain, Adrien planta sa fourchette dans ses haricots, tout en regardant l'assistante brancher quelques câbles, avant de mettre la TVI.

 **.**

Directement, le visage de madame Chamack en compagnie de son cher collègue, Alec, firt apparition à l'écran.

 **.**

《 Et tout de suite, parlons de-. 》

 **.**

Adrien devait avouer qu'il s'en fichait un peu de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec le maire Bourgeois. Mais il écoutait, faisant mine d'être aussi attentif que son père.

 **.**

Ce dernier appréhendait bien le contenu de l'émission, craignant que des passages consacrés au décès du camarade de son fils soient diffusés. Mais le blond ne semblait pas y avoir pensé, alors au besoin, il demandera à Nathalie de changer de chaîne.

 **.  
.**

《 Maintenant, passons aux invités du jour… 》

 **.**

Ladybug apparut sur le plateau.

 **.**

Ladybug.

 **.**

Sans plaisanter.

 **.**

Adrien lâcha sa fourchette, qu'il était sur le point de mettre en bouche, alors que son père, tout aussi choqué, s'était presque levé de son siège.

 **.**

De sa silhouette rouge à pois noirs, la super-héroïne se déplaçait sur le plateau, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

 **.**

L'alter ego du Chat Noir mit quelques instants à remarquer que sa Lady n'était pas seule, mais accompagnée du brigadier, Roger.

 **.**

《 Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, commença l'homme en question. Je vous rassure, il n'y a rien de grave. Notre intervention ne durera que quelques instants. 》

 **.**

Ladybug se plaça aux côtés du policier, afin de faire une petite intervention :

 **.**

《 Je tiens à remercier les responsables de la chaîne pour nous avoir accordé quelques instants de passage en direct, totalement à l'improviste. 》

 **.**

La demoiselle ouvrit les bras pour montrer qu'elle laissait à présent totalement la parole à Roger.

 **.**

Fièrement, monsieur Raincomprix mit ses mains dans son dos et fit démonstration de sa droiture :

 **.**

《 Je vais être clair et bref ce soir. 》

 **.**

De l'autre côté de l'écran, le blond avala sa salive, ayant une petite idée de ce qui allait être dit.

 **.**

《 Ladybug et Chat Noir ont, à partir de maintenant, tous les droits d'enquêter au côté de la police scientifique concernant la mort du dénommé Bruel Ivan, durant la dernière akumatisation. 》

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

À partir de là, tout était clair pour les Parisiens.

 **.**

Impatiente comme elle était, cela lui ressemblait bien, pensa Adrien, au fond de lui.

 **.**

Dans sa peau de super-héros, il recevra un message de sa Lady le soir même, lui donnant rendez-vous le samedi matin à la Salpêtrière.

.  
.


	2. Deuxième Salve

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Marinette était le nez collé sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle venait à peine de finir les cours que la seule chose qui pouvait la préoccuper était ce qui allait se passer le lendemain : son rendez-vous à la Salpêtrière.

.

La bleutée mémorisait une fois de plus les locaux de l'établissement, la manière dont étaient réparties les spécialités. Elle se répétait encore et encore les noms des professeurs de l'établissement, la répartition des salles ou encore… les horaires.

.

La jeune fille ouvrit un de ses tiroirs pour extirper une de ses feuilles de notes.

.

Chat Noir et elle allaient avoir rendez-vous à neuf heures précises, devant la porte d'entrée. Cela allait être sa première fois dans une salle de morgue. Elle appréhendait déjà le moment, se posant des questions du style "Et si elle n'était pas prête à regarder un cadavre ? Et si on lui demandait de l'ausculter ? Étaient-ils au courant qu'elle en serait incapable ? Et puis quel genre d'odeur doit dégager un corps en décomposition ?"

.

Bref. Des questions qui n'allaient pas l'aider.

.

Et puis elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'en connaître les réponses. Ses craintes lui revenaient en tête les unes après les autres, lui rappelant qu'elle devait accepter les conséquences de son propre désir, afin d'assouvir sa curiosité mal placée.

.

Mal placée, car elle allait chercher à savoir ce qui était advenu de Ivan.

 **.**

.

Tikki, de son côté, observait sa porteuse avec inquiétude, en se posant mille et une questions la concernant. Elle n'était pas opposée à la décision qu'avait prise la jeune fille, mais cela restait risqué. Marinette n'était qu'en troisième, après tout ! Allait-elle pouvoir porter ce type de responsabilité sur ses épaules ? Était-elle capable de surmonter cette épreuve ? De voir la mort en face d'elle ? Jusque-là, le rôle de super-héroïne lui sied comme un gant. À présent, c'est celui de détective qu'elle allait revêtir. En était-elle un tant soit peu capable ?

.

Mais elle ne devait pas se prendre autant la tête avec ces nouveautés. Après tout, Chat Noir allait être à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

Eh bien... La mort, peut-être ? Puisqu'ils ignoraient tout sur tout.

.

Rah... Et voilà qu'elle commençait à se faire des films, elle aussi.

.

Un bruit assourdissant sortit la petit créature rouge à pois noir de ses lugubres pensées : Marinette venait de s'aplatir comme une crêpe en plein milieu de la pièce.

.

《 Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais, dit la kwami en volant jusqu'à elle pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

.

– Me calmer ? Alors que je vais à l'hôpital demain ? 》

.

La bleutée se retint d'ajouter qu'elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux : lieux qui la rendaient nauséeuse à chaque pas effectué, avec leurs couleurs blanches et leurs silences inquiétants.

.

Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées, et écouta Tikki.

.

《 Tout à fait. C'est inutile de t'en faire maintenant, tu devrais simplement te vider la tête, et rester immobile à ne rien faire. 》

.

La jeune fille prit une mine boudeuse, et dans un silence de "ok, j'ai compris", elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chaise pour s'assoir à son bureau.

.

《 Il est presque dix-sept heures. L'émission d'Alec doit encore être en cours. 》fit-elle avant de se rendre sur le site de TVI.

.

Mais au lieu de retrouver le visage flamboyant de l'homme au crâne lisse, elle se retrouva en plein direct de Nadja Chamak.

.

《-toyen, et citoyennes, vous êtes priés d'évacuer les lieux aux alentours. Un akumatisé a été repéré dans l'établissement e-. 》

.

Marinette n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations. Le mot "akumatisé", associé à une photo de son collège à l'écran, suffisait grandement pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

.

Bouche bée, la jeune fille mit du temps à réagir, et à articuler un : 《 Tikki, y a un akumatisé… 》 d'une voix terriblement tremblante.

.

Elle avait peur. Peur, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore résolu le mystère qui entourait Ivan, et qu'ils devaient déjà se battre de nouveau contre un ennemi, et peut-être réitérer le drame aujourd'hui, durant cette akumatisation. Chat Noir et elle allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance, et assurer la sécurité d'absolument toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux.

.

Elle devait le faire. Elle devait réussir. Mais en était-elle capable ?

.

《 Calme-toi Marinette. Tu ne peux pas commencer à juger la situation sans être allée sur les lieux avant, intervint la kwami en saisissant le visage de sa porteuse avec ses petites mains. Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que tout va bien se passer. 》

.

La voix de Tikki était remplie d'assurance, bien qu'incroyablement adorable, en parallèle. Si petite, si fragile, la créature avait réanimé à une vitesse déconcertante le sang-froid de la Franco-Chinoise.

.

《 Tu as raison, Tikki. Tout va bien se passer. 》

.

.

Un sourire échangé, quelques paroles prononcées et une Ladybug sauta du balcon de l'immeuble pour atteindre le bâtiment adjacent : le collège Françoise-Dupont.

.

.

.

La super-héroïne atterrit sur le toit, cherchant rapidement son partenaire visiblement absent. Elle qui pensait pouvoir lui expliquer son initiative avec la police tranquillement le lendemain, c'était raté.

.

La jeune fille s'accroupit et examina ce qu'il se déroulait en contrebas. Personne ne trainait dans la grande cours de l'école. Du matériel avait été abandonné au sol çà et là, la laissant deviner que des personnes avaient quitté les lieux le plus vite possible. Cependant, elle parvenait tout de même à repérer des têtes qui dépassaient dans différentes salles de classe, en raison de la réunion parents-professeurs. L'akumatisé était donc à l'extérieur ? Alors qu'elle ne voyait personne ?

.

Lançant son yoyo sur une barre de fer, la super-héroïne décida de prendre le risque de descendre pour mieux cerner les événements.

Pas après pas, elle se déplaça prudemment à l'étage supérieur, le long du mur, cherchant à repérer le moindre mouvement ou le moindre son suspect.

.

Ladybug finit par se glisser discrètement dans une salle de classe, là où elle pourrait interroger des victimes, et éclaircir la situation.

.

Sa salle de classe, évidemment.

.

Dès qu'elle apparut aux yeux de tous et que la porte fut close, une petite dizaine de bras se leva dans sa direction, se réjouissant dans un "Ladybug" collectif. La super-héroïne ne fut pas surprise de voir des visages familiers. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa salle de classe.

.

La demoiselle calma l'enthousiasme des personnes présentent. Elle s'assura que tout le monde allait bien avant de passer aux questions utiles :

.

《 Où est l'akumatisé ? 》 demanda-t-elle.

.

Les visages prirent un air interrogateur, se tournant les uns vers les autres pour se demander quoi répondre.

.

Ladybug remarqua alors un petit détail.

.

《 Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous restez assis à votre place comme si de rien n'était ?

.

– On est coll-. 》voulut répondre Alya, mais la bleutée, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, fut plus rapide en se jetant vers les victimes pour constater les dégâts par elle-même.

.

L'arrière-train de chaque personne présente était fortement fixé au bois des bancs sur lesquels ils étaient assis.

.

Pour avoir ce genre de pratiques, un professeur akumatisé devait être la cause de tout cela, et personnellement, Ladybug avait déjà sa petite idée du coupable.

.

《 Ladybug ? intervint une voix à la troisième rangée qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer jusqu'alors. L'akumatisée se déplace de classe en classe, en passant par les portes intérieures, mais nous ignorons où elle se situe actuellement. 》

.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng était là, elle aussi. Nathalie, la garde du corps d'Adrien également. Tout comme le père de Sabrina, la mère de Juleka, ou encore la chef du Grand Palace. Beaucoup trop de visages familiers étaient présents.

.

C'était mauvais.

.

Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de monde dans l'établissement, et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas évacuer les lieux dans ces conditions.

.

《 Merci, et ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous protéger, dit alors la super-héroïne avec le plus grand sérieux dont elle était capable. Par quelle porte est-elle passée, et depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? ajouta la coccinelle en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Max, lui aussi englué à un banc.

.

– Par celle du fond. Et ce, depuis environ neuf minutes. Je ne peux pas être plus précis, désolé.

.

– Merci beaucoup. 》

.

Ladybug demanda à la classe de rester calme et qu'en aucun cas ils ne devaient s'attirer les foudres de l'akumatisée, tandis qu'elle dégainait son yoyo pour appeler son partenaire et lui transmettre le peu d'informations qu'elle avait en sa possession.

.

Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, en se retenant de ne pas regarder intensément sa mère, la bleutée ouvrit prudemment la porte avant de s'y faufiler.

.

De ce côté, même spectacle. Des personnes fixées à leur place, obligées de respecter le calme de la classe.

.

La jeune fille reçut enfin une réponse de Chat Noir, lui indiquant qu'il était sur place. Elle lui demanda de rester à l'extérieur et de lui indiquer où se trouvait l'akumatisée si il pouvait la repérer.

.

《 Salle de… Euh… Salle à gauche du bureau du proviseur. 》

.

"Un cul de sac, donc." pensa la super-héroïne. C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait.

.

《 Chat Noir, y a-t-il des civils ?

.

– Évidemment, chuchota le blond dans son arme. Mais ne pense pas à ça, Ladybug. On va tous les protéger. Tous. 》

.

L'alter ego de Marinette soupira longuement. Même son partenaire avait détecté des craintes dans sa voix.

.

Elle sentait son sang battre dans son cœur, réchauffant l'intégralité de son corps. La coccinelle était capable de se calmer. Elle en était capable. Elle se le devait.

.

Ladybug ferma les yeux, et se remémora l'agencement de la salle de classe. Elles étaient toutes semblables. À l'intérieur, elle savait bien où se trouverait les élèves : assis à leurs sièges. Éparpillés dans l'espace, donc. Chat Noir et elle devaient forcer l'akumatisée à quitter la salle. Pour cela, il aurait été idéal qu'ils échangent de place, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps.

.

《 Silence ! J'exige un calme complet ! 》

.

Vu la voix, les soupçons que la demoiselle avait couvés se révélaient justes.

 **.**

《 Chat ? murmura-t-elle. Il s'agit de madame Mendeleiev. On doit rentrer dans la salle en simultané et la faire sortir, ça te va ?

.

– Rien à redire. 》

.

Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant d'enfoncer les deux uniques portes de la salle dans une parfaite synchronisation.

.

L'ancienne professeure de physique-chimie était vêtue d'un vêtement virant du vert au violet, selon les points de vue. Son visage entièrement recouvert d'un masque, elle avait l'air d'être en combinaison de laboratoire.

Ce qui différait reposait dans ses mains. Pour chaque bras, un étrange canon avait pris place au niveau des extrémités.

.

La professeure était méconnaissable.

.

Sans prendre le temps de se présenter, les héros échangèrent immédiatement de place en bondissant au-dessus de l'akumatisée, laissant à peine le temps à la classe de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

.

Ladybug enroula son yoyo autour du torse de la victime alors que Chat Noir lui envoyait un bon coup de bâton dans les côtes pour la propulser à l'extérieur, à travers la porte d'entrée officielle de cette salle.

.

.

Éjectée dans la cours de l'école, la scientifique ne perdit pas un instant pour se ressaisir et faire face à ses "cobayes".

.

《 Je suis Élémineste. s'exclama glorieusement l'akumatisée. Ladybug, Chat Noir, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé des élèves aussi insolents que vous. Je vais pouvoir tester mes produits…

.

– Oh non, tu ne manipuleras aucun de nous deux. Même pas de filtre d'amour. 》fit Chat Noir en envoyant son arme à ras du sol.

.

Ladybug grimaça à la suite de cette réplique, mais reprit son sérieux en partant pour un combat au corps à corps, espérant ainsi l'empêcher de les coller en lui occupant les bras.

.

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit put être accompli, une substance de couleur kaki sortit du bras de l'akumatisée pour enrober le bâton extensible.

À l'instant où les deux matières furent en contact, l'arme fondit.

.

《 Je vais vous dissoudre, bande d'impolis. 》

Un bond en arrière sauva Ladybug d'une brûlure à la hanche, in extremis. Elle lança un regard à son partenaire qui comprit immédiatement les désirs de sa demoiselle.

.

Élémineste commença à tirer dans tous les sens sa dangereuse substance, touchant les structures environnantes. La matière se dissolvait instantanément, et fragilisait les murs ou étages touchés.

.

Le niveau de risque grimpant, Chat Noir chercha à attirer l'attention de la femme pour que ses attaques soient concentrées en direction de l'entrée de l'établissement : là où aucun innocent ne pourrait être atteint.

.

Cependant, c'était sans compter la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste au-dessous. Ladybug allait devoir laisser son partenaire se débrouiller seule tandis qu'elle irait faire évacuer la salle.

.

Elle allait devoir faire vite.

.

.

.

Entre les étagères garnies d'œuvres en tout genre, les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur, ne perdant pas une seule seconde pour sortir en voyant la super-héroïne éblouir l'entrée de la pièce de sa présence. Il leur aura été indiqué de quitter le plus vite possible les lieux pour se cacher dans le bureau du proviseur que la coccinelle avait préalablement forcé.

.

Une fois ce petit monde sorti, la super-héroïne pensa à Ivan et jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'évanoui qui aurait pu rester. Une initiative qui prenait un temps pouvant être jugé comme du temps perdu, mais qui était plus que nécessaire pour elle. Pour sa bonne conscience.

.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir commençait à se faire prendre de vitesse, à l'étage plus bas. À court de blagues suspicieuses, le garçon se retrouvait à enchaîner les esquives, ne souhaitant ni être brûlé par ses produits sur-corrosifs, ni se faire fixer irréversiblement au sol.

.

Il sauta pour la troisième fois à sa droite. Le prochain coup, il était certain qu'Élémitiste chercherait à le coincer de ce côté, alors le blond se prépara à sauter en arrière pour éviter la prochaine attaque doublée.

.

Cependant, l'akumatisée tira étrangement de manière "centrée" ses deux produits dans sa direction.

.

Avec la vitesse d'éjection, les deux masses verdâtres se rencontrèrent dans un éclatement de gouttelettes corrosives, qui partirent dans toutes les directions.

Ayant à peine eu le temps d'esquiver cette "surprise", le Chat se retint de hurler en sentant la peau de ses joues touchée par le produit. Chanceux, sa combinaison de héros le protégeait des autres projections, mais la douleur qui parsemait sa peau était indéniable.

.

《 Lucky Charm ! 》clama une voix bien connue dans l'arrière-cour.

.

L'attention des deux combattants fut alors captée par cette dernière, mais moins surpris, le blond se ressaisit rapidement et se jeta sur l'ennemi pour l'empêcher de viser sa partenaire. Il était hors de question de la laisser ressentir la même chose que lui.

.

Ladybug, quant à elle, se retrouva avec un pot à pois qui venait de lui tomber dans les mains.

.

《 C'est une blague ? 》 laissa échapper l'héroïne, effarée.

.

Chassant la mauvaise surprise de son esprit, la demoiselle chercha alors comment elle allait pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir inattendu en regardant dans les moindres détails l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

.

Il y avait cette partie du mur complètement fragilisée, et puis le pot de fleurs. Sans oublier son partenaire qui se battait depuis bien trop longtemps seul.

Elle devait se dépêcher de trouver une solution.

.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

.

《 Chat ! L'arc au-dessus de l'entrée ! 》

.

Aussitôt dit, le héros comprit, et fit plusieurs bonds en arrière, s'éloignant un maximum de l'akumatisée avant de se propulser en l'air :

.

《 Cataclysme ! 》 hurla-t-il à gorge déployée.

.

Au même moment, Ladybug courut à toute vitesse en direction de l'Éléminatrice. Elle n'esquiva qu'au dernier moment les attaques que la scientifique lui lançait, en sautant par-dessus elle. La super-héroïne en profita pour lui abattre le pot à l'envers sur la tête et ainsi y coincer son crâne.

.

Bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, la coccinelle envoya l'akumatisée en dessous de l'arc, tandis que le blond avait abattu son sort sur la plaque de pierre au-dessus d'eux pour que tout s'écroule sur la femme.

.

《 Chat ! 》 appela, paniquée, Ladybug en voyant les blocs de pierre chuter les uns après les autres.

.

Le super-héros sauta sur les plus imposants, évitant adroitement de se blesser, et sortit de la zone de risque. Souplement, il atterrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, aux côtés de sa partenaire, avant de se relever fièrement.

.

.

Les pierres ensevelirent l'akumatisée, comme prévu, qui peinait à dissoudre les roches qui lui étaient invisibles. La panique croissante lui fit perdre ses moyens, et l'ancienne professeure finit assommée, immobile au milieu des débris.

.

Ladybug s'approcha prudemment d'elle. La super-héroïne sortit une partie du corps de la poussière, inspectant le costume de l'Élémitrice. Elle finit par repérer une montre comportant d'étranges lueurs sur son poignet et la brisa. Bingo, il y avait l'akuma à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait vu aucun autre objet susceptible de cacher le papillon noir, de toute façon.

.

L'insecte libéré, elle effectua son habituelle séquence de purification, pour ensuite être immédiatement acclamée par les personnes présentes.

.

Tout s'était bien passé. Tout s'était bien déroulé.

.

Elle regarda avec joie les élèves et parents sortir de leurs cachettes, fêtant avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé le nouvel exploit des super-héros de Paris.

.

Se sentant dans un état de béatitude, ni Ladybug, ni Chat Noir n'avaient le cœur à déguerpir immédiatement, et décidèrent ensemble de saluer la petite foule aux étages.

.

Plusieurs personnes pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, passant entre les décombres de l'ancienne porte d'entrée. Des citoyens comme les autres ou alors des journalistes avides d'informations se précipitaient sur les lieux, créant un véritable cercle de célébrations. Parmi cette multitude de personne une silhouette se démarqua tout particulièrement.

.

Son père. Le visage rempli d'inquiétude.

Ladybug se retint de se jeter dans les bras de ce dernier, sachant très bien qu'il était à la recherche de sa mère, et d'elle, sa fille.

.

Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée.

.

Et puis de toute façon, il fut vite suivi d'autres personnes qu'elle reconnut également, comme monsieur Césaire, Sabrina, ou encore Juleka et son frère. Étonnement, Alec s'était présenté aux côtés de madame Chamack, filmant sa collègue.

.

Elle se contenta alors de lancer son Lucky Charm – jugeant que son comportement allait être déplacé si elle les arrêtait maintenant – pour émerveiller la myriade de petites têtes qui l'entouraient en leur offrant le spectacle de reconstruction des coccinelles.

.

Deux poings se joignirent en un magnifique "Bien joué". Elle sourit à son partenaire dont elle était particulièrement fière, et ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu, comme pour se dire mutuellement à quel point ils étaient heureux de travailler ensemble.

.

.

.

Et puis un cri.

.

Un effroyable cri, qui avait retenti derrière eux.

.

Leurs yeux s'exorbitèrent, leurs visages se décomposèrent. Avant même d'identifier la situation, ils avaient déjà peur de comprendre. Soudainement pris d'une incapacité à comprendre les voix alarmantes qui les entouraient ou même les sanglots qui éclataient, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à leur propre vue.

.

Se retournant fébrilement, le souffle coupé, ils regardèrent en direction de "ça".

.

"Ça", était le spectacle délaissé par le dernier passage d'une nuée de coccinelle.

.

Un spectacle qui leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et leur arracha le cœur avec une cruauté sans précédent. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour que tout se déroule à merveille. Où était leur erreur ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un tel échec, suite à une telle joie ?

.

Deux corps étaient apparus de nulle part.

.

Deux corps indemnes. Deux corps inertes.

.

Deux corps de personnes que Marinette connaissait bien.

.

Deux corps.

.

Lila Rossi, et Rose Lavillant.

 **.**

.

.

.


	3. Troisième Salve

.

.

Pas après pas, ils avançaient silencieusement dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir où ils étaient emmenés. Les claquements de leurs talons sur le sol résonnaient beaucoup trop fort au goût de Ladybug, elle qui n'avait pas pour coutume de se déplacer dans un silence aussi pesant.

.

Silence ? Non, finalement. On pouvait entendre quelques signaux électroniques émanant de certaines chambres, ou alors un lointain fond de télévision.

.

Aucun des deux protagonistes n'avait pour habitude de fréquenter un hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils trouvaient étrange de ne pas voir âme qui vive, mis à part eux trois, circuler en ces lieux. Mais si on y réfléchissait bien cela restait logique puisqu'il était trop tôt pour prétendre à des visites.

.

Ils ne réalisaient pas encore à quel point ils faisaient exception.

.

.

.

.

On les fit rencontrer une femme qui ne paraissait pas très fraîche, dans le sens où elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Elle s'appelait madame Cénol. Brune aux cheveux courts, de taille moyenne, le visage plutôt fin, elle était vêtue de sa tenue supposée de médecin légiste – parce que les héros n'y connaissaient strictement rien, en tenue, alors ils ne pouvaient que supposer.

On leur avait machinalement fait porter une sorte de combinaison en tissu stérile, histoire de, et sans aucune précaution _mentale_ , on les avait fait rentrer dans _la_ salle.

.

Madame Cénol avait vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit.

.

.

.

.

La pièce n'était pas équipée de manière aussi chargée que dans les films, ce qui ne les étonna pas spécialement. Ils étaient plus préoccupés par _ce_ long et rectangulaire _sac_ , posé sur un brancard.

.

Mais bien sûr, comme on ne leur avait rien dit, ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Surtout que depuis le début de leur entrée dans l'établissement, ils se sentaient comme anesthésiés de toute pensée cohérente.

 **.**

C'est pour cela qu'à l'instant où la médecin ouvrit la fermeture éclair et qu'elle défit tous les tissus pouvant obstruer la vue des super-héros face à cette réalité, ce fut un choc abasourdissant. Ladybug avait fait un bond en arrière en se couvrant la bouche de ses deux mains. On ne pouvait deviner si ce geste était dû à la surprise ou bien à une tentative désespérée d'étouffer son cri. Chat Noir, quant à lui, n'avait pas pu tenir debout, et avait tout bonnement chuté sur place.

.

.

Madame Cénol, elle, ignora tout simplement ce qu'elle venait de voir pour leur éviter de leur faire ressentir la moindre honte. Ils avaient le droit d'être retournés mais elle aurait pu les prévenir.

.

《 Bien. Je vous présente donc le corps de Bruel Ivan, qui me permettra d'appuyer les propos que je vais vous transmettre. J'aurais également cet ordinateur à ma disposition pour vous montrer des clichés numériques si besoin, ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'appareil en question. Jusque-là, c'est bon ? 》

.

Ladybug regardait la brune comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. La médecin était aux côtés d'un cadavre. Un ca-da-vre. Et pourtant, cette personne faisait preuve d'un professionnalisme sans fond, et l'alter ego de Marinette devait en prendre de la graine.

.

Ingurgitant lentement, elle se répéta au moins une dizaine de fois "Mais à quoi d'autre tu t'attendais en venant ici ? Assume tes décisions !" avant de pouvoir reprendre possession de son corps qui par ailleurs était devenu pétrifié. Les poings serrés, elle avança vers le brancard, mais marcha malencontreusement sur les doigts de son partenaire.

.

Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment se voir pendant une fraction de seconde avant que le blond ne se reprenne en main également.

.

《 Parfaitement madame Cénol, répondit enfin Ladybug. Vous pouvez poursuivre.

.

– Alors, je vais éviter les termes trop spécifiques pour ne pas vous perdre, commença-t-elle en cachant bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas non plus l'utilité. Nous avons effectué deux examens. Le premier, l'examen externe, consiste en un examen méticuleux du corps avant et après lavage. Pour le deuxième, nous procédons à un examen interne qui permet des analyses plus… poussées. 》

.

La jeune femme s'arrêta là, hésitant à donner plus amples détails. Il était difficile pour elle d'estimer ce qui restait dans l'ordre du raisonnable à expliquer, puisqu'elle ignorait l'âge de ses "visiteurs".

.

Et puis elle décida d'aviser par leurs réactions actuelles.

.

.

Voyant madame Cénol s'interrompre dans son discours, les deux héros se demandèrent si elle attendait quelque chose de leur part. La femme était difficile à cerner à leurs yeux puisqu'ils étaient loin d'avoir l'habitude de fréquenter le milieu hospitalier.

.

Finalement, ce fut Chat Noir qui brisa le silence :

.

《 Et donc… Quelles sont vos conclusions ? 》

.

La jeune femme se retint de soupirer et sortit ses rapports :

.

《 Aucune incohérence au niveau du poids, ni de la taille. Aucune malformation particulièrement remarquable, ni d'élément physique pouvant conduire à une mort précoce. 》 Elle fit une pause en tournant la page. 《 De même pour les organes, pas d'anomalie. Les voies respiratoires étaient parfaitement dégagées. L'encéphale et la boîte crânienne étaient tous deux intacts. 》

.

Les héros s'échangèrent un regard.

.

《 Donc ce n'est pas une mort naturelle ? risqua prudemment Ladybug.

.

\- Exactement. L'absence de blessure et de substance dangereuse dans le corps écarte la possibilité de meurtre. 》

.

La coccinelle restait bien muette face à cette affirmation, mais Chat Noir attaqua tout de suite :

.

《 Pas de taux d'alcoolémie élevé ? Aucune drogue ? 》

.

Le blond avait envie de se frapper. Comment pouvait-il soupçonner Ivan d'avoir ce genre de pratiques ? Il n'en savait rien. Il paniquait, juste.

.

《 En aucun cas, souffla madame Cénol. J'ai ici les traces de l'opération ainsi que les résultats, si vous voulez vérifier par vous-mêmes. 》ajouta-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur.

.

Stupéfaits, les jeunes gens regardèrent les propos en image, bien que parfois pris de nausées. Ils furent obligés d'admettre qu'on ne leur mentait pas. Les clichés ne mentaient pas. Les courbes non plus.

.

"Pas possible, pensa la bleutée. Ivan est vraiment mort… Sans raison ?"

.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré ignorer cette information ? Elle n'en savait rien.

.

《 Et…. Et Rose et Lila ?... commença son partenaire, sur un ton plus que hésitant. Où sont-elles ?... 》

.

La médecin légiste tourna encore les pages de son carnet avant de donner sa réponse :

.

《 Nous constatons les mêmes éléments chez les deux autres défuntes. Et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi elles ne sont pas dans cette salle, je vous répondrai simplement que leurs corps ne sont pas encore restaurés. 》

.

L'esprit de l'alter ego de Marinette lui joua alors un mauvais tour. Elle imagina les enveloppes corporelles disséquées de ses camarades, reposant sur les tables de travail des médecins. Le crâne fendu en deux avec la cervelle à l'air, bien luisant pour rappeler que la chair était encore fraîche. L'odeur effroyable qui s'en dégageait la fit reculer d'un pas. Une puanteur colossale. La mort. La mort sortait de ce corps. Ses yeux se détournèrent immédiatement pour regarder dans une autre direction : vers le ventre ouvert de Rose, avec la moitié de ses organes manquant à l'appel. Son estomac reposait sur le côté, et ses intestins avaient été tirés, étendus dans toute la pièce. Ladybug se retenait d'imaginer ce que sa camarade était en train de digérer avant de perdre la vie. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore le niveau d'étude pour analyser plus de choses.

La petite blonde avait le teint pâle. Pâle comme le cadavre qu'elle était.

.

Et puis il y avait ce cœur. Ce cœur qui avait cessé de battre, mais qui était d'un rouge profond en raison de ses hématies. Cette quantité phénoménale de sang qui coulait, et qui lui giclait au visage.

.

Elle sentait les clapotis de ce liquide à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait pour reculer, pour fuir cette horreur. Ses mains se recouvraient de cette même substance rouge, gluante, elle ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

.

Marinette voulait hurler. Hurler pour qu'on lui porte secours, pour qu'on retire cette couleur rouge qui se fondait avec son costume. Elle finit par déchirer le tissu elle-même, par l'arracher, par…

.

.

《 Ladybug ? Tu es réveillée ? 》 demanda Chat Noir, au bord du lit sur lequel elle était actuellement étendue.

.

La jeune fille se releva difficilement, tandis que le blond lui tendait un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un morceau de sucre.

.

Il devait s'agir du sixième malaise que la bleutée faisait depuis leur première visite, il y a un mois. Chat Noir ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelles raisons l'héroïne tenait tant à se faire autant de mal en venant en ces lieux. Jamais il n'aurait voulu s'habituer à la réceptionner en train de s'évanouir.

.

Il. y avait eu deux morts supplémentaires. Xavier Ramier, et Aurore Beaureal.

Et pour chaque cas, c'était la même chanson depuis un mois : aucune raison susceptible d'expliquer leurs morts.

.

Alors à quoi bon venir ici ? Si il y avait eu de nouvelles pistes, ils en seraient avertis immédiatement.

.

Mais Ladybug y tenait. Elle y tenait, et en ignorait elle-même la raison. Ce n'était même pas pour essayer de s'endurcir.

.

.

.

.

Après avoir salué brièvement les employés de l'hôpital impliqués dans l'affaire, les deux héros quittèrent les lieux en passant par les toits pour éviter d'attirer les regards.

.

《 Qu'est-ce qui a causé ton malaise, cette fois ? 》 demanda Chat Noir, presque sur un ton de reproche qui n'échapperait à personne.

.

L'héroïne connaissait bien l'avis de son partenaire concernant leurs visites : inutiles.

Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans cet hôpital, elle perdait connaissance pour des raisons différentes. Pas uniquement parce que la vue d'un cadavre la déboussolait.

.

《 Pas à cause du sang, cette fois, murmura-t-elle.

.

– Alors quoi ? 》

.

La bleutée s'éloigna du bord de l'immeuble sur lequel ils s'étaient posés, et alla s'appuyer le dos contre un des murets qu'on retrouvait fréquemment sur le haut de ces bâtiments.

.

Elle baissa la tête, alors que son partenaire attendait sa réponse. Ça aussi, elle le savait. Et pourtant, une force invisible l'empêchait actuellement de parler. La demoiselle allait devoir lutter pour communiquer ses pensées, pour faire céder la résistance mentale qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même.

.

Mais après tout, parler à son compagnon d'armes allait lui faire du bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait nier ses craintes, n'est-ce pas ?

.

《 Chat ? 》

.

Ses paroles se retrouvèrent accompagnées de larmes malgré elle. Utiliser ses cordes vocales pour transmettre des mots lui demandait trop d'effort à cet instant précis. Et Chat Noir ne réagissait pas. Pas encore. Ses perles de tristesse étaient arrivées beaucoup trop soudainement.

.

《 Si leurs morts… poursuivit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, masquant à moitié son visage qui se déformait par la panique. Ne sont pas liées à des éléments "réalistes", et que des méthodes strictement rationnelles ne permettent pas de résoudre le problème… 》

.

La voix de l'héroïne mourut. Elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre. Après tout, Chat pouvait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait donné assez d'indices comme ça !

.

《 Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, L-ladybug ? 》

.

La voix tremblante de son partenaire la força à relever la tête. Le blond souriait. Mais son sourire était complètement difforme, s'étirant plutôt naturellement d'un côté, alors que ses lèvres ne cessaient de trembler de l'autre.

.

Lui aussi avait peur de comprendre. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne faisait pas fausse route, malheureusement.

.

《 J'ai pensé que… Ça pourrait être lié aux Miraculous… Comme un contrecoup des akumatisations... 》 lâcha Ladybug, entre deux sanglots.

.

Et son idée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle ne l'était pas, alors qu'elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour se convaincre du contraire.

.

Les cinq décès avaient un seul et même point commun : ils s'agissaient d'anciens akumatisés. D'anciens akumatisés qui auraient succombé à un contre coup, jusqu'à aujourd'hui inconnu, du pouvoir du Papillon.

.

Quelle horreur.

.

L'alter ego se retint d'énumérer le nombre d'akumatisations que Chat Noir et elle avaient pu régler depuis le début de leur carrière de super-héros. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir que la majorité des victimes faisait partie de ses proches. Elle ne voulait pas les imaginer mourir.

.

C'était insupportable.

.

《 Non, c'est absurde, dit alors brusquement Chat Noir, sur un ton empli d'espoir. C'est absurde, parce qu'ils ne sont pas morts "dans l'ordre". 》

.

"Dans… l'ordre ?..."

.

Ladybug avait du mal à assimiler ses mots. Son cerveau était incroyablement lent en raison de ses tourments.

.

Que voulait-il dire par ordre ? Ordre d'akumatisation ?

.

Cela fit comme une étincelle dans les yeux de la super-héroïne. Bien que Cœur de pierre ait été leur premier assaillant, il n'en était rien pour Volpina et Princesse Fragrance, qui avaient été retrouvées mortes côte à côte. Encore moins pour Monsieur Pigeon et Climatika.

.

Ladybug retrouva des couleurs. Elle sembla à présent pleurer de joie.

.

Chat Noir comprit qu'elle était d'accord avec ses propos, et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La bleutée en avait besoin, et lui aussi en avait besoin.

.

.

Cet instant de soutien mutuel passé, ils reprirent un sérieux dont ils étaient eux-mêmes surpris.

.

《 Il reste tout de même le fait que les décès sont tous advenus durant l'attaque d'un akuma, et que les corps sont systématiquement retrouvés aux environs des lieux du combat, constata Ladybug en essuyant ses joues rosies.

.

– En effet. 》

.

Et cela restait inexplicable.

.

Pour commencer, les victimes étaient potentiellement sur place à chaque fois. Donc les corps n'apparaissaient pas par ensorcellement. Mais comment pouvait-on mourir de "rien", si ce n'était pas par la magie des bijoux légendaires ? Ils refusaient d'imaginer que ce soit lié à un quelconque "drainage d'énergie vitale" ou un autre délire de ce genre. Après tout, les médecins avaient été formels : ils étaient tous en bonne santé, et promis à une longue et paisible vie.

.

Ce phénomène – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – touchait donc les anciens akumatisés, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sans spécification de genre, et advenait durant un combat. Chaque combat, plutôt.

.

《 Ce qui signifierait qu'à la prochaine attaque… murmura Chat Noir.

.

– On risque de perdre encore quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui serait un ancien akumatisé, présent sur les lieux. 》

.

Ils avaient maintenant un champ de victimes potentielles réduit. Mais devaient-ils s'en contenter ? Pour le moment, oui. Devaient-ils en être rassurés ? Non. Mais leurs lanternes, maintenant rallumées, leur procuraient un confort indéniable.

.

.

.

.

.

Cependant, cela ne fut que de courte durée.

.

Le retour en cours, le surlendemain, restait une véritable torture.

.

Évidemment, la rumeur selon laquelle l'enquête n'avançait pas d'un pouce faisait rage chez ses camarades. Marinette ne saurait dire s'ils avaient l'air plus énervés que désespérés, c'est pour dire.

Mais elle les comprenait, car malgré tout, ils avaient perdu trois camarades dans cette histoire, dont deux qui étaient dans leur classe.

.

Adrien semblait tout particulièrement perturbé, certainement parce qu'il était assez proche des trois personnes – même si Lila n'avait fait que lui mentir.

.

Rare étaient les matinées où on n'entendait pas parler de cette affaire dans l'établissement, et plus précisément à la pause du midi.

.

C'était d'autant plus difficile de les écouter débattre sur le sujet, et de continuer à jouer le rôle de l'élève lambda. Tout le monde était à cran, et le doute semblait planer au-dessus des têtes des anciens akumatisés. Marinette n'était pas stupide, elle était certaine qu'au moins Alya et Max étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

.

Et surtout, pas une seule fois la demoiselle avait pensé "Au moins Adrien ne sera pas touché.", parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée par l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus des têtes de ses amis. Il faut croire que son cœur n'appartenait plus à personne, et que son être s'était voué à l'objectif de sauver tout le monde. Absolument tout le monde.

.

Devait-elle, en tant que super-héroïne, divulguer ses doutes concernant les anciens akumatisés ? N'allait-elle pas "juste" provoquer une vague de panique pouvant se révéler dépourvue de sens ? Elle se le demandait. Elle allait devoir poser la question à Chat Noir.

.

Chat Noir.

.

Vivement qu'ils se retrouvent. Mais cela n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs jours, théoriquement.

.

Assise à sa place habituelle dans le réfectoire, elle était forcée de constater qu'un grand nombre d'étudiants manquait à l'appel, tout comme Juleka Couffaine. Ne pas l'apercevoir dans son champ de vision lui rappelait douloureusement que Rose n'était plus de ce monde.

.

Marinette repoussa son assiette comme une enfant. Elle n'avait plus faim.

.

《 Aller, on ouvre graaand ! fit joyeusement sa voisine en lui tendant sa cuillère, pleine de purée.

.

– Oh Alya ! Arrête ! 》 cria presque une Marinette au bord du fou rire, en essayant pitoyablement de se défendre.

.

La rousse se leva pour insister. Elle tenait à ce que la bleutée en mange au moins une bouchée. Mais cette dernière ne cessait de se pencher en arrière pour éviter de se prendre de la nourriture sur le visage.

.

《 Ok, t'as gagné. Je vais manger, mais toute seule ! 》 capitula l'apprentie styliste qui se rendait bien compte qu'elle allait finir par tomber à force de se balancer sur sa chaise.

.

La métisse n'était pas possible. L'alter ego de Ladybug se réjouissait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Et pourtant, elle savait aussi que la Césaire ne faisait que jouer les durs.

.

Hier encore, Marinette s'était fébrilement aventurée sur le Ladyblog, et avait été épouvantée des commentaires qu'on pouvait y trouver :

.

"La gérante du Ladyblog a déjà été akumatisée une fois, non ?"

.

"Ça veut dire qu'elle va pas tarder à mourir."

.

"Ah, dur."

.

Voilà pourquoi la Franco-Chinoise était si certaine qu'Alya était sur la même voie qu'elle. Une conviction qui ne l'enchantait guère.

.

.

.

Le portable d'Alya vibra. Il vibra une fois, deux fois, mais la rousse n'avait aucune envie de le regarder. Elle savait très bien de quel genre de notification il pouvait s'agir, et son cœur de journaliste avait pris trop de coups dernièrement pour vouloir assumer sa passion.

.

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle, puis se dispersèrent dans la salle.

.

Ce fut finalement Alix qui se leva d'un bond, regardant son propre mobile.

.

《 Il y a une akumatisation au Louvre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Il y a une akumatisation, et mon père et mon crétin de frère y sont actuellement. 》

.

La rosée frappa la table de son poing avant de partir en courant, ne laissant l'occasion à personne de l'arrêter. Un tsunami de panique se forma à sa suite, impossible à maîtriser.

.

Les élèves de madame Bustier, pris dans l'élan, se levèrent également pour se joindre à la foule. Des appels fusèrent dans tous les sens, des bousculades dans les couloirs, des chutes dans les escaliers, et le tout, sans aucune excuse. Ils avaient tous perdu la tête.

.

Perdu la tête, à cause de la peur. À cause de la mort. Mais cela cachait une autre vérité : la perte de confiance envers les héros de Paris, et cela, les maîtres du combat le savaient parfaitement.

.

Alya avait entraîné Marinette avec elle, mais les jeunes filles s'étaient rapidement perdues de vue. Finalement, la bleutée reçut un message de la part de son amie, lui ordonnant de rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible, et que tous les membres de leur classe feraient de même : aucune sanction ne sera posée pour un "séchage collectif de cours improvisé".

.

Cependant, Marinette avait d'autres plans : " Tikki, transforme-moi !".

.

.

.

.

.

La première chose que la super-héroïne fit après s'être changée en Ladybug aura été d'aller chercher Alix. Mais son partenaire fraîchement arrivé lui indiqua qu'il l'avait déjà dissuadée de se rendre à sa destination souhaitée.

.

《 Tu lui as parlé du fait que le phénomène ne touche que les anciens akumatisés ?

.

– C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la convaincre, soupira le blond.

.

– Je vois. 》

.

Elle ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir divulgué une information non-confirmée, et laissant cette conversation en suspens, ils se déplacèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller en une même direction : le Louvre.

.

Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une course contre la montre. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de sécuriser les lieux en fonction de leurs théories, ils ne pourraient pas vérifier si oui ou non, ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour élucider le mystère.

Un poids en particulier pesait dans le cœur de l'alter ego d'Adrien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux mots qu'Alix lui avait confiés, lui demandant avec une sensibilité qui lui était rare de sauver son frère, sa famille. La rosée avait ses faiblesses, et les évènements récents avaient fissuré la carapace qui la protégeait jusque-là.

.

Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

.

.

.

Atterrissant devant la pyramide de verre, les jeunes gens constatèrent que l'évacuation était déjà en cours, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

.

En voyant la police, Ladybug pensa immédiatement à l'agent Roger. Chat Noir, lui, n'avait toujours pas oublié Jalil Kubdel. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient au moins deux personnes à protéger en priorité.

.

Il fallait les trouver, impérativement.

.

Les deux héros se ruèrent parmi les hommes en combinaisons bleues, les forçant à expliciter au plus vite où se trouvait leur supérieur. Mais à leur grande et heureuse surprise, ce fut lui-même qui vint à eux.

.

« Vous m'avez demandé, les zouzous ? »

.

Beaucoup trop préoccupés pour répondre à cette provocation gratuite, les deux héros fondirent dans sa direction pour lui lancer des explications plus directes les unes que les autre.

.

« Il faut que vous quittiez les lieux ! amorça Ladybug sur un ton d'ordre.

.

– Tout de suite, sans attendre, ou vous allez mourir, enchaîna le blond.

.

– C'est pour votre bien, on vous assure ! »

.

Pris de court, mais loin d'être du genre à suivre les consignes bêtement, l'agent questionna en retour :

.

« Calmez-vous, et expliquez-moi, bon sang. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de telles choses sans m'avancer la moindre preuve ? »

.

Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un furtif regard, avant que la bleutée ne réponde :

.

« Nous soupçonnons les anciens akumatisés d'être les proies de la mort autour d'une zone de combat contre un envoyé du Papillon. » dit-elle d'une traite, sur le ton le plus sérieux dont elle était capable.

.

Tandis que les yeux de monsieur Raincomprix battaient des cils, un bruit fracassant survint derrière lui. Rapidement, la jeune fille put identifier le frère d'Alix qui avait visiblement tout entendu, au point d'en lâcher ses lourds dossiers.

.

« Vous devez aussi partir le plus loin possible, monsieur Kubdel. Il est impératif que vous vous éloigniez le plus possible de cet endroit. » rajouta-t-elle en désignant également le roux.

.

Mais ça n'allait pas être facile pour les deux hommes. D'un côté, le policier détestait l'idée de devoir déserter son poste alors qu'il s'agissait d'une opération de la plus haute importance. De l'autre, l'apprenti historien se contentait de prononcer des paroles à voix basse, qui semblaient n'avoir aucune cohérence. Les yeux braqués vers le sol, on devinait aisément que la peur avait déjà possédé tout son être.

.

« Bien, répondit finalement le brigadier. Je vais personnellement prendre en charge monsieur Kubdel Jalol-

.

– Jalil, monsieur, corrigea tout de suite Chat Noir.

.

– Pardon. Jalil, et je vais quitter immédiatement les lieux pour le mettre à l'abri. »

.

De toute évidence, Roger cherchait à sauver les apparences. Autant pour son poste que pour sa conscience. Ladybug se jurait intérieurement que s'il advenait quoi que ce soit à ce policier à cause de son ordre, elle le défendrait jusqu'au tribunal s'il le fallait.

.

« Prête ? demanda le blond, ce qui la coupa dans ses pensées.

.

– Quand tu veux, chaton. »

.

.

Suite aux indications que leur avait fournies par un des membres de la Police, les héros savaient à présent que l'akumatisé se trouvait avant le carrousel, c'est-à-dire au niveau des boutiques.

.

Cela étant, ils avaient deux possibilités pour se rendre sur les lieux : par les souterrains ou bien par le musée.

.

Le choix était vite fait pour la bleutée. L'évacuation étant en cours du côté des visites et achevée en direction des transports, il allait être plus aisé de passer par la deuxième option.

.

Le duo pénétra prudemment, en passant par les sorties extérieures, dans les souterrains. Évidemment, on parlait de la galerie du Louvre : parfaitement éclairée, avec un plafond inutilement haut, et un sol aussi brillant qu'un miroir.

Mais alors que c'était habituellement un lieu des plus fréquenté par les touristes, les couloirs étaient à présent complètement déserts.

.

Et à croire que le destin avait une dent contre eux, le sol sous leurs pieds se fendit en deux.

.

« Chat ! » appela la coccinelle, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi accrocher son yoyo pour éviter sa chute.

.

.

Le super-héros ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour étendre sa propre arme à l'horizontale, brisant les baies vitrées concernées, et attraper in extremis la main de sa partenaire. Ils tenaient alors suspendus dans le vide, grâce au bâton du blond.

.

Ladybug chercha immédiatement la cause de cet effondrement. Le sol avait été coupé proprement, comme si il avait été tranché à la lame. L'akumatisé pouvait être un épéiste.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua une lueur blanche à l'extrémité du couloir.

.

Utilisant son partenaire comme prise, elle accrocha son yoyo sur la barre et se balança jusqu'à ce point.

.

Chat Noir la regardait faire, tout en guettant les alentours, prêt à la couvrir à tout moment. Suite à cette simple attaque, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Le héros regarda le sol en contrebas, supposant que l'akumatisé devait se situer à l'étage d'en dessous, et qu'il devait être en ce moment même en train de monter pour les attaquer en face à face, ou alors…

.

Les yeux du blondinet s'attardèrent sur le plafond qui trônait au-dessus de sa Lady, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans perdre un instant, il s'élança en direction de sa partenaire, la réceptionnant avant de se projeter plus loin, dans le carrousel, tandis qu'une feuille venait de fendre la pierre en deux, juste au-dessus de la position initiale de la jeune fille.

.

Cette dernière toussa brièvement, cherchant à retrouver ses repères. Le sourire du Chat la rassura et l'invita à partager ses déductions avec lui :

.

« Des feuilles de papier, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. L'akumatisé a la capacité de les contrôler.

.

– Et il va avoir de quoi faire. » rajouta le garçon en désignant la librairie avoisinante.

.

Ce fut d'ailleurs sans surprise que leur ennemi du jour sortit de la boutique en question.

.

« Je suis Faucheuille, chers justiciers de Paris, se présenta-t-il, tout en restant à distance, dans l'ombre. Et c'est moi qui vous prendrai vos Miraculous ! »

.

Une dizaine de livres se mirent en mouvement. Une par une, les pages se déchiraient grâce à une force invisible, avant de fuser en direction des héros.

.

Les adolescents esquivaient comme ils pouvaient le papier tranchant, jouant de feinte et d'une coopération qui leur était propre. Se protégeant mutuellement, Ladybug trouvait difficilement l'occasion d'analyser la situation.

.

Cependant, une chose était claire :

.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de rendre ses attaques inefficaces, autrement, il ne se rapprochera jamais. » affirma la jeune fille.

.

Chat Noir abattit son bâton sur une des nouvelles fibres de paperasse qui avait filé en direction de sa Lady.

.

« Je veux bien, mais va falloir trouver comment. On ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise tous ses livres. »

.

Le héros n'avait pas tort, songea la super-héroïne, même si l'information coulait de source. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose et vite. Les feuilles étaient assez tranchantes pour couper n'importe quelle matière. Roche, verre, métal, ils avaient déjà essayé tout ce qu'il y avait à leur disposition.

.

« Ladybug ! » appela le blond.

.

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement, et pour cause : la demoiselle n'avait pas été assez attentive, et avait manqué de se faire couper la gorge.

.

Chat Noir brisa une vitre d'un magasin avoisinant, avant de se jeter sur sa partenaire, l'entrainant avec lui à l'intérieur. La chute au sol fut assez rude. La bleutée se tint un moment le ventre, suffocante, en raison du manque de douceur de Chat Noir lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée expressément, lui donnant malencontreusement un coup dans l'abdomen.

.

« Pardon ma Lady, fit-il, sincèrement désolé de sa brutalité.

.

– Ce n'est rien. » répondit-elle, se reconcentrant déjà sur la situation.

.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un Starbuck, et avaient renversé le meuble central dans leur chute. La jeune fille se releva, examinant les environs, à la recherche d'un futur plan.

.

Mais cet instant de tranquillité fut de très courte durée. La vitre se brisa intégralement, sur toute sa hauteur cette fois-ci.

L'akumatisé était revenu à l'assaut, et plus proche qu'au premier coup. C'était ce que Ladybug avait souhaité, mais elle n'aurait su dire si elle devait réellement se réjouir.

.

Les cœurs battant la chamade, les deux héros se regardèrent simultanément avant de se jeter à couvert derrière le comptoir. Accroupis au sol, ils appréhendaient les futures fibres entrelacées qui allaient leur être envoyées.

L'esprit de Ladybug faillit divaguer dans la crainte qu'il y ait d'innocents blessés, mais la réalité la rattrapa fort heureusement en se souvenant que les lieux étaient déserts. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

.

Aux premières attaques, ils eurent pour réflexes de ramener leurs mains derrière la tête et d'enfouir leurs visages dans leurs jambes. Des grains de café dégringolèrent au sol, suivis de près par des gobelets qui rebondissaient légèrement avant de rouler. Un effroyable fracas retentit lorsque les distributeurs de boisson éclatèrent. On ne pouvait même plus entendre les rires sadiques de Faucheuille.

.

Différents liquides coulèrent, se mélangèrent, et imbibèrent les feuilles qui tombèrent mollement au sol.

.

Mollement.

.

Sol.

.

Liquide.

.

Papier.

.

« C'est ça ! s'écria immédiatement Ladybug, qui faillit bondir hors de leur cachette de fortune, si Chat Noir ne l'avait pas expressément retenu par le bras. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! »

.

Intrigué, son partenaire l'interrogea simplement du regard, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ladybug eut un rire nerveux.

.

« En fait, je sais ce qu'il nous faudrait, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il nous faut. » dit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gênée.

.

Contre toute attente, le blondinet émit un son amusé, semblable à un pouffement, avant de s'accroupir.

.

« Je te couvre, et lance ton Lucky Charm. » dit-il d'un air confiant, qui aurait dû être malicieux à l'accoutumée, avant de s'élancer, le bâton brandit.

.

Ce fut le tour de la bleutée d'être ravie, souriant de sa complicité unique avec son chaton. Mais elle était en mission, et le temps de se réjouir était révolu.

.

« Lucky Charm ! »

.

Une nuée de coccinelles passa, et la jeune fille se retrouva avec un sac de farine dans les mains. Immédiatement, elle regarda méticuleusement tous les objets environnants, scrutant aussi attentivement le plafond que les briques de lait.

.

« Là ! s'écria-t-elle victorieuse. Chat Noir, la porte du débarras ! »

.

.

.

À la seconde près où ses paroles franchirent ses lèvres, le détenteur de la destruction ne perdit pas un instant pour se replier et laisser sa protection entre les mains de sa partenaire.

.

La paume au-dessus de sa tête, il invoqua son pouvoir :

.

« Cataclysme ! »

.

"La porte du débarras, hein ?" se dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il ignorait pourquoi sa demoiselle lui demandait de faire ça, mais il lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Le blond s'exécuta et passa avec une pseudo-délicatesse ses doigts sur le bois.

.

Une fois transformée en poussière, Chat Noir eut l'agréable surprise d'y découvrir un ventilateur électrique au milieu du bric à brac intérieur.

.

.

.

.

« Je suis prêt ! » fit le garçon.

.

La super-héroïne le regarda du coin de l'œil, avant de prendre une expression d'assurance. Tous les éléments avaient été rassemblés.

.

Bondissant en arrière, la bleutée déchira l'ouverture de son sac de farine.

.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna-t-elle en envoyant le contenu en direction de son partenaire.

.

Chat Noir enclencha le ventilateur qu'il avait préalablement branché, et dirigea le souffle en direction du plafond, et plus précisément, en direction du détecteur de fumée.

.

Ce fut immédiat. Une fois la sonde déclenchée, une pluie s'abattit sur les lieux. Les feuilles de papier se ramollirent, imbibées de ce liquide qui les alourdissait, et qui rendait leur structure moins cohésive.

.

Il n'y avait plus aucune menace. Les cheveux trempés, les héros riaient presque en se recevant des bouts de papier mouillé sur le corps.

.

.

Devenu impuissant, l'akumatisé apparut alors sous leurs yeux. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, dont le costume permettait de retracer l'histoire du papier à travers sa texture. On y reconnaissait les parchemins à l'extrémité de ses membres, alors que des feuilles actuelles recouvraient son torse. Sur son épaule droite trônait un origami qui devait certainement être un cygne, mais qui s'était totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même à cause du déluge.

.

Faucheuille tenta un combat au corps à corps, mais Chat Noir s'empressa de faucher le sol sous ses pieds avec une balayette. Ladybug, quant à elle, le plaqua irréversiblement sur le parquet avant de déchirer le petit oiseau en papier.

.

Un papillon noir s'en extirpa, et Ladybug l'emprisonna sans plus attendre. Elle avait hâte de lancer son Lucky Charm. Hâte de mettre fin à ce combat. Hâte de sortir de ses galeries, et de constater les dégâts qu'elle espérait minimes.

.

Oui, elle les espérait minimes, car s'ils avaient raison, il n'y aurait pas de perte humaine cette fois-ci. Chat Noir voyait bien que le comportement de sa Lady était anormal. Ses gestes étaient tous désespérément précipités, comme si une bombe à retardement les attendait. Le blond eut un petit sourire triste tout en regardant sa partenaire lancer le sac de farine en l'air. Puis, il préféra reporter son attention sur l'ex-akumatisé qui était assez perdu dans cette situation.

.

.

.

Les formalités expédiées, les héros apparurent au grand jour, le cœur battant, après avoir nourri leurs kwamis.

.

C'était le moment de vérité.

.

Ils cherchèrent des camions de police du regard, voulant en toute logique trouver monsieur Raincomprix, le père, ainsi que monsieur Kubdel, le fils.

.

Très vite, on leur avait informé que le supérieur s'était éloigné, accompagné par un jeune homme, pour une destination qui leur était inconnu. Chat Noir se souvint alors qu'il avait posé un détecteur dans le dos de l'agent, et les héros s'en allèrent pour suivre cette piste.

Il fallait aller vite. Pas uniquement parce que la situation pressait, mais aussi parce que c'était un besoin vital pour les protecteurs de Paris. Ils avaient besoin de réponses comme ils avaient besoin de respirer de grandes goulées d'air.

.

Passant par les toits, ils évitaient le plus possible d'apparaître aux yeux des passants, ne voulant alarmer aucun civil.

.

Le signal les conduisit jusqu'à l'enseigne d'un fleuriste, « Fleur de pot », qui semblait pourtant désert de toute vie. Les roses étaient belles, figées dans leur eau qui leur apportait le nécessaire pour vivre. Ladybug passa doucement ses doigts sur les pétales d'une tulipe avant de passer son chemin, rattrapant son partenaire qui l'avait devancée.

.

Ils ne trouvèrent aucun vendeur dans l'avant de la boutique et décidèrent dans un commun accord de pénétrer dans les locaux, où la lumière du jour ne pouvait filtrer.

.

« Juste derrière cette porte. » souffla le blond.

.

Ladybug, sans plus attendre, leva sa jambe et la fit pivoter sur le côté pour donner un coup de pied arrière et enfoncer le bois comme si il s'agissait d'une planche à pain.

.

.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à première vue anodine. Des étagères stockaient une quantité raisonnable de végétaux. Des pots étaient empilés au fond de la pièce et l'humidité qui tempérait les lieux les attaqua à l'instant où ils passèrent le seuil.

Normal.

Mais la situation devint bien plus alarmante lorsqu'ils distinguèrent un corps étendu au sol : l'agent Roger était allongé sur le côté, de toute sa longueur, les yeux clos, et une partie du visage éclairée par un pauvre lampadaire.

.

Le premier réflexe de Chat Noir fut de le mettre entièrement sur le dos, et de poser ses doigts sur sa tempe.

Les plus longues secondes de leurs vies passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le blond brise le silence.

.

« Il… Il est en vie. » lâcha-t-il, les larmes se rassemblant dans le coin de ses yeux.

.

Ladybug crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir devant cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Tanguant dangereusement sur ses jambes, elle finit par s'agripper au premier mur venu.

Tous deux reprirent lentement leurs esprits, heureux d'avoir pu sauver cet homme, père de famille. Mais il fallait encore retrouver Jalil qui pour le moment n'avait pas été trouvé.

.

Chat Noir aida sa partenaire à reprendre le contrôle du bas de son corps, et ils reprirent progressivement leur investigation.

.

L'agent Roger ne paraissait pas blessé, mais pourtant, il semblait qu'il avait rampé désespérément au sol, vu les pots renversés sur son sillage. Or, si on remontait la piste, cela menait à une autre pièce.

.

Sentant la chaleur étouffante des lieux obstruer ses voies respiratoires, Ladybug commençait à inspirer plus fortement. Cela attisa son rythme cardiaque, lui montant à la tête. Chat Noir, victime de la même bouffée de chaleur, sentait son cerveau comme s'asphyxiant progressivement.

.

Ils avaient peur.

.

Mais ils ne devaient pas laisser les émotions prendre le contrôle de leurs êtres. Ils devaient rester attentifs, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à avoir la certitude de ce qu'il s'était produit. Jusqu'à savoir que Jalil était en vie.

.

Alors dans un dernier élan de courage, les deux porteurs de Miraculous posèrent une main sur la poignée, prêts à ouvrir cette fichue porte en même temps, passant par un compte à rebours mental.

.

"3."

.

"2."

.

"1."

.

"Maintenant."

.

.

Le bois s'écrasa violemment contre le mur, leur geste ayant été beaucoup trop fort.

.

Durant une dizaine de secondes, ils restèrent muets. Immobiles. Éperdus.

Et finalement, à l'unisson, leurs articulations permirent à leurs jambes d'avancer. Mais mentalement incapable d'effectuer ce geste, ils tombèrent au sol, leurs torses restant tout de même à la verticale.

.

Des tremblements parcoururent les membres de l'alter ego de Marinette. Ses dents commencèrent à claquer alors que son expression faciale restait de marbre.

.

Comme déconnectés de la réalité, ils regardèrent le corps de Jalil, négligemment assis au sol. Ses jambes étendues dans leur direction, le tissu de son pantalon absorbant peu à peu ce liquide rouge avec lequel ils s'étaient tant familiarisés dernièrement.

.

Les héros, ou plutôt ces enfants qui se prenaient pour des héros, refusaient d'accepter ce visage aux yeux exorbités qui les regardaient sans les voir. Ils ne voulaient pas admettre qu'entre ses mains ensanglantées reposait un de ces ciseaux typiquement utilisés par les fleuristes.

.

Ils voulaient croire que ce rouge était provoqué par un quelconque pigment dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance. Ils voulaient y croire. Ils voulaient croire que l'écharpe portée habituellement par cet homme n'avait pas été retirée. Ils voulaient croire qu'il n'en était rien.

.

Que Jalil Kubdel n'avait pas ce trou béant dans sa gorge, par où le sang n'émergeait presque plus.

.

.

.

.


	4. Quatrième Salve

.

.

.

« On a des infos ! » avait crié Kim, en arrivant en cours.

.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait à cet instant, c'était que tout le monde avait déjà lu l'article qu'il s'apprêtait à leur partager. Quelque part, il fallait s'y attendre. Les élèves de cette classe, tout particulièrement, étaient avides d'informations concernant la série de morts inexplicable.

.

Ils étaient obligés d'aller en cours. Par leurs parents, par l'administration, qui voulaient forcer ces adolescents à ne pas s'enfermer chez eux pour se plonger dans un mutisme physique et mental.

.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. En ce jour, plusieurs membres manquaient à l'appel, dont Mylène, Alix, Max, et Juleka. Cela n'étonnait pas grand monde, mis à part dans le cas du fou de mathématiques, mais tant pis. Tant pis, parce qu'ils avaient d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

.

Adrien se souvenait encore des discussions qu'il avait eues avec sa Lady quelques jours auparavant concernant le dernier décès.

.

.

Jalil Kubdel aura été le premier akumatisé retrouvé avec des blessures témoignant de la manière dont il avait perdu la vie. Pendant un bon moment, ils avaient tous cru que ne pouvant pas mourir aux alentours des lieux de combat, la mort de cet homme avait été provoquée par un genre de manipulation mental et physique, le poussant à se tuer lui-même.

Cependant, ils avaient retrouvé Roger Raincomprix évanoui. Ce simple fait pouvait potentiellement annuler l'hypothèse précédente.

.

S'en était suivi du témoignage du brigadier. Un témoignage ayant replongé les protagonistes dans l'horreur qu'ils avaient découverte dans "la pièce" :

.

« C-c-ce n'était pa-a-as un accident, avait articulé avec une immense difficulté l'homme, serrant si fort les poings que ses jointures blanchirent. Ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'était pas non plus possédé. J'en suis certain. »

.

Jalil était parfaitement maître de lui-même, du moins…

.

« C'est la peur qui lui a fait perdre la raison, je vous dis ! s'exclama soudainement l'agent. Il ignorait tout ce que je lui disais ! Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir ! Il… »

.

Sa voix mourut pendant quelques secondes, son regard comme captivé par ses chaussures.

.

« Il m'a menacé avec ses ciseaux. Il était fou. FOU ! hurla l'homme. Il voulait mon arme pour se suicider ! J'ai refusé ! »

.

Roger porta ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme voulant se compresser le crâne, avant de poursuivre sur un ton beaucoup plus calme.

.

« J'ai refusé… Alors il a pris ces ciseaux et… »

.

.

"Et le sang a giclé." pensa Adrien, une main emmêlée dans ses cheveux, se retenant de les arracher de rage.

.

 _Grâce_ à ces deux hommes, ils avaient pu être assurés que tant qu'aucun ancien akumatisé n'était autour de la zone de combat, il n'y avait pas de mort. Le décès de Jalil était purement volontaire. Ladybug et lui étaient intimement persuadés que sans ce suicide, il aurait été en vie à l'heure qu'il était.

.

Le blond se sentait terriblement désolé pour sa camarade de classe, et s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu appréhender cette possibilité. Mais Plagg lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il lui avait répété inlassablement les nuits suivantes qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient, et que personne n'était à blâmer. Alors Adrien oubliait, de temps en temps, mais les faits étaient indélébiles.

.

Par ailleurs, les autres policiers étant restés au Louvre ont été retrouvés sains et saufs. Aucun "cadavre indemne" n'avait été retrouvé, alors…

.

« Alors le phénomène ne touche vraiment que les anciens akumatisés se trouvant aux alentours des scènes de combat ? dit Nino. Avec de telles informations…

.

\- On risque clairement la mort. » lâcha Alya de manière plus crue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

.

Mais c'était la réalité. Il fallait le dire. Il fallait le hurler. Il fallait que tous soient préparés à ce futur funeste.

.

« Non ! s'exclama courageusement Marinette. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose maintenant qu'ils ont compris que vous étiez les uniques victimes de ce phénomène ! »

.

Cette intervention fit doucement sourire Adrien. La jeune fille lui faisait penser à l'optimisme dont faisait preuve sa Lady. Cependant, il doutait que cette affirmation soit réellement pensée. Un mélange de désespoir et d'autopersuasion était décelable dans le regard des deux bleutées.

.

Elles n'avaient aucune envie d'assister à la mort d'autant de personnes. Elles voulaient absolument se préserver d'un tel écroulement psychologique. De la vue d'une montagne de cadavre.

Tout comme lui. Tout comme eux tous.

.

« Ridicule. Si tu penses vraiment qu'on va mourir aussi facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! » intervint une voix hautaine que tous connaissaient bien.

.

"On", avait-elle dit. "On". Même Chloé essayait de soutenir ses camarades à sa façon. Cela ne pouvait que faire plaisir au jeune blond.

.

Sauf que malgré l'union inattendue de Bourgeois et Dupain-Cheng, les visages des élèves de madame Bustier n'esquissèrent aucun sourire.

.

Des globes oculaires, menacés par des racines de capillaires sanguins*, s'étaient substitués à leurs pétillants yeux ; terrifiant quiconque croiserait leurs regards. Une pâleur macabre les faisait aisément passer pour des cadavres mobiles. La bleutée n'osait même pas poser une main sur celle de sa meilleure amie, de peur de découvrir la froideur qui devait avoir envahi l'intégralité de son corps.

.

Après tout, " Marinette" était incapable de se mettre à leur place. C'était une "idiote optimiste". Elle devrait fermer son clapet au lieu d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

.

Un par un, les camarades de la jeune fille sortirent de la salle de classe. Ils n'agissaient pas dans le but de sécher les cours, mais plutôt pour se rendre en cours de sport, de manière la plus neutre possible.

.

Parce qu'au fond, ils aimaient tous Marinette. Ils se doutaient bien qu'elle essayait d'être gentille et serviable, comme à son habitude. Alors ils prenaient leur mal en patience, gardant leurs sinistres pensées dans leurs cœurs mortifiés, et quittèrent la pièce avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir des remarques acerbes.

.

.

« Hey, ça va ? »

.

Marinette se retourna d'un coup, beaucoup trop surprise par cet appel qui était suivi d'une main sur son épaule.

.

« Adrien ? Ce n'est que toi… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je vais bien, oui… »

.

La bleutée sourit au garçon avant de retourner à sa place pour prendre son sac.

.

« À tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué, en partant en direction des vestiaires.

.

Le garçon lui répondit avec un simple hochement de tête avant de sortir de son côté. Le jeune homme sentait d'avance que le cours allait se dérouler avec une lenteur déconcertante, et que les élèves n'allaient certainement pas donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, beaucoup trop fatigués par les nuits d'insomnie qu'ils enfilaient.

.

Au loin, il vit Marinette donner une bonne tape dans le dos de la future journaliste, certainement pour essayer de lui faire oublier pendant quelques secondes qu'elle avait été LadyWifi, un jour.

.

Lui aussi devait en prendre de la graine, et chercher à soutenir ses amis, à savoir Nino, Kim, et Nathaniel.

.

Mais leur petit effectif ne faisait que lui rappeler la malédiction commune qu'ils partageaient, l'entravant dans sa résolution : Qui était-il pour arriver et dire à ces personnes d'oublier ce qui leur envenimait l'esprit ? En quel honneur allait-il s'imposer à eux, lui qui n'avait jamais été akumatisé ?

.

Adrien regarda sa main droite comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Cette main, qui tremblait de manière incontrôlable, et sur laquelle on pouvait voir distinctement quatre plaies courbées, témoignant de la force avec laquelle il avait serré les poings ces derniers jours. Bientôt, cette image se flouta, encore et encore, avant de redevenir soudainement plus nette, à l'instant où une goutte d'eau tomba au centre de la main qu'il venait de contempler.

.

De l'eau ? Vraiment ? Quelle blague, il pleurait. Encore.

.

« Gamin, va rejoindre tes amis, et éteins ton cerveau. Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir le ventre vide… » essaya de le soutenir Plagg, d'une voix inhabituellement douce et timide.

.

Le petit être noir se voulait compatissant afin de soutenir son porteur, tel un frère de cœur.

.

« Et puis tu vas encore manger avec ton père ce soir, c'est bien, non ? Allez, n'y pense plus. » rajouta le mangeur de camembert.

.

Le blondinet hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Il savait que Plagg s'inquiétait pour lui, et il n'avait qu'un souhait dans l'instant présent : rassurer le pseudo-chat. Alors il soupira doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, se forçant à reprendre un contrôle progressif de sa respiration qui était partie en vrille sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu.

.

"1…", il inspirait.

.

"2…", il expirait.

.

Mais au lieu de s'atténuer, ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans sa boîte crânienne, essayant chacune, indépendamment, de se frayer un chemin pour se créer une place dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais trop encombré de flux d'informations, de reproches, de responsabilités et de peur, Adrien avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Incapable d'arrêter ses réflexions non souhaitées, il se tourna vers le mur du couloir, et y frappa son front.

.

Une fois. Juste une fois.

.

Un simple choc, pour le sonner un peu, et apaiser avec la douleur sa torture mentale. Les briques froides participaient à la continuité du processus, lui apportant le calme intérieur.

.

Il n'entendait même plus les injures de Plagg, destinées à le réprimander pour son geste, ou il l'ignorait.

.

Le blondinet n'avait pas besoin de ça, là, tout de suite. Juste qu'on lui fiche la paix un petit peu avant qu'il ne se résolve à affronter les yeux sans fond de ses amis.

.

Plagg l'appelait, encore et encore. Mais le jeune Agreste était si bien contre ce mur. Il pouvait enfin faire un point sur sa situation, alors qu'il aurait juré une seconde plus tôt être sur le point de devenir fou.

.

Et puis finalement, une douleur pointue le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Une douleur au niveau de son flanc.

.

« Plaaa- ! » voulait-il crier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

.

Le corps du mannequin fut projeté sur le côté par une explosion qui était survenue juste à sa droite. Expédié au sol, il roula plus loin. Son crâne percutant au moins trois fois le sol, violemment.

.

Adrien, Chat Noir, était hors combat. Inconscient.

.

.

.

.

.

Loin d'avoir été sourdes à cette détonation, les personnes présentes dans les vestiaires des filles commencèrent à hurler.

.

Moins soumise à la panique, Marinette prit le contrôle de la situation – enfin, le contrôle de ce qu'elle pouvait - et ordonna aux élèves de sortir par la porte du fond, afin d'être le plus proche possible de l'entrée principale du collège : l'échappatoire.

.

Elle regarda avec attention Sabrina et Chloé quitter la pièce, ne réclamant pas leurs restes, bien que la blonde lui ait lancé un « Ne crois pas que je te serai redevable. » avant de disparaître, accompagnée des filles d'autres classes.

.

Mais pas d'Alya.

.

Lorsque la bleutée le réalisa, elle fit volte-face et commença à courir entre les rangées de casiers, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

.

Ladybug n'était jamais tombée sur un mort avant la fin des combats, mais Marinette n'avait jamais souhaité que le premier cadavre qu'elle trouverait avant de vaincre un super-vilain serait celui de sa meilleure amie.

.

« Alya ! » appela-t-elle désespérément, le souffle court avant qu'elle n'arrive à la dernière partie des vestiaires.

.

Et il y avait bien quelqu'un, qui ne les avait pas encore repérés.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait de l'akumatisé.

.

.

.

Deux mains se posèrent sur la jeune fille, venant dans son dos. L'une sur sa bouche, l'autre, entourant ses hanches.

.

Elle reconnut les mèches rousses qui apparaissaient aux limites de son champ de vision, et crut qu'elle allait pleurer de joie.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles, les jeunes filles reculèrent lentement et prudemment, histoire de ne pas être découvertes par l'akumatisé, qui n'était autre qu'un élève.

.

Ce dernier ne les avait pas encore vues, et on pouvait supposer que c'était les cris qui avaient attiré son attention en ces lieux.

.

Marinette regarda autour d'elle. Des rangées de casiers verticaux. Des bancs. Des sacs de sport.

.

Son choix était vite fait.

.

« Alya, cachons-nous là-dedans. » murmura-t-elle, bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas immédiatement fui.

.

Chacune dans un rectangle de métal voisin, parmi tant d'autres, Marinette pouvait enfin souffler.

Elle avait presque mis son amie en sécurité, et pouvait se permettre de se transformer. Et puis tant pis si Alya faisait le lien entre elle et son alter ego sorti du même casier. Marinette était prête à sacrifier son identité secrète pour la vie de la rousse, et ce n'était pas Tikki qui allait l'en dissuader.

.

Cependant, avant de produire un éclat rose qui attirerait tous les regards, la bleutée prit la décision d'observer à travers les quatre fentes de la porte métallique son adversaire.

.

La jeune fille l'apercevait à peine, mais espérait au moins réussir à définir son pouvoir. Elle pouvait prendre un peu de temps, non ? Chat Noir n'était pas encore là, de toute façon.

.

Alors de ses yeux de lynx, elle scruta le moindre mouvement qu'effectuait l'akumatisé, retenant ses tremblements lorsqu'il se mettait à crier des menaces. Elle connaissait bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre les victimes du Papillon lancer des énormités ! Que pouvait-elle craindre de ces belles paroles lancées en l'air ?

.

Eh bien justement. Elle pouvait craindre que ce fût la stricte vérité.

.

« Vous m'avez traité de faible, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable de lancer un ballon ? Attendez que je vous envoie un banc dans la figure ! »

.

De la vengeance, visiblement. Au vu des objets qui étaient balancés dans tous les sens, Marinette pariait pour de la lévitation ou pour une force surhumaine. Un combat qui allait s'annoncer difficile, et elle se voyait mal se lancer dans la bataille sans son partenaire. Mais que faisait-il, bon sang ?

.

.

Dans l'instant présent, l'ennemi était là, devant elle. Il n'y avait que sa meilleure amie à évacuer, et elle préférait grandement veiller elle-même à sa sécurité plutôt que lui dire vaguement de s'éloigner. La bleutée se jura alors de se transformer dès que l'akumatisé s'ennuierait de ce lieu, et qu'il serait parti voir ailleurs.

.

« Allez Chat. Fais diversion, s'il te plait. » supplia-t-elle.

.

Tikki sortit de sa cachette pour caresser affectueusement la joue de sa porteuse, l'aidant à patienter. L'alter ego de Ladybug l'en remerciait grandement. Son soutien était dans ce genre de moment indispensable.

.

Marinette se reconcentra alors sur le super-vilain déchaîné. Il était effectivement capable de lancer des bancs, ainsi que les casiers l'entourant. Il se défoulait en les envoyant briser la baie vitrée, ou à l'inverse, contre les murs. La jeune fille retenait sa respiration à chaque impact, frissonnant face à tant de brutalité.

.

Ce fut le tour d'objet plus petit d'entrer en contact avec les structures. La demoiselle devina que sa cible avait trouvé une réserve. Des plots volèrent dans tous les sens, allant beaucoup plus loin dans leur direction. Mais fort heureusement, ils atterrissaient toujours bien cinq mètres devant elle.

.

Cependant, Marinette aurait dû deviner que le pire était à venir : des haltères.

« Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que ça fiche là-bas. » voulut crier la jeune fille dans sa terreur alors que la présence de tels objets était totalement justifiée en ces lieux.

.

La bleutée entoura son poignet de sa main. « Calme-toi. » se répéta-t-elle. « Calme-toi. C'est physiquement impossible qu'il nous atteigne. »

.

Et dans le pire des cas, les casiers allaient un minimum les protéger.

.

Marinette regarda donc avec un calme olympien les poids de musculation former des paraboles dans les airs avant de chuter au sol, à deux rangées d'elle.

.

« Tout va bien. »

.

Une nouvelle altère vola plus loin, mais beaucoup trop à droite d'elle. Un autre projectile inoffen-.

.

L'impact résonna juste à côté d'elle, presque en même temps qu'un atroce hurlement de douleur. Juste à côté. Juste derrière la fine plaque de métal qui la séparait d'Alya.

.

Sans même réfléchir, Marinette sortit immédiatement de sa cachette de fortune.

.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Non. NON. Pas ALYA.

.

La bleutée hurla sans retenue à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur sa meilleure amie. La porte du casier n'avait été d'aucune aide, et s'était enfoncée comme du beurre dans le corps de la métisse. Le choc avait imprimé son corps dans le fond comme un moule, Alya se retrouvait avec l'haltère en plein thorax, à moitié inconsciente.

.

« Alya ! » hurla de nouveau Marinette à gorge déployée en se jetant sur son amie, dégageant le poids de plomb ainsi que la porte, presque rageusement. « Alya ! » appela-t-elle encore.

.

En passant les mains sur le haut de son corps, la jeune fille imaginait déjà les côtes brisées de l'apprentie journaliste, ainsi que ses organes complètement broyés par l'impact.

Fuyant ces images, elle déplaça légèrement le corps de la métisse pour poser son visage sur ses jambes repliées. Elle passait désespérément sa main sur la joue de son amie. Qui battait à peine des cils.

.

« Non Alya, non. Reste en vie... » répétait-elle alors que ses larmes perlaient sur la peau de la Césaire. « Reste avec moi… » Marinette saisit les épaules de son amie pour la serrer contre elle. « Reste. Juste. Reste… »

.

.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à geindre. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi l'akumatisé n'en avait pas profité pour l'attaquer, pour lui faire subir la même chose qu'à la jeune fille mourante qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

.

Marinette n'avait pas l'âge de vivre ça. Elle n'avait pas l'âge, elle n'avait pas la force. Elle n'avait rien.

.

« -ansforme-toi ! » disait une voix provenant d'un tout autre univers. « Transforme-toi ! »

.

La bleutée avait juste envie de rire à cet ordre. « Me transformer ? Pourquoi faire ? J'ai déjà échoué ! » s'exclama la jeune fille au milieu de ses sanglots. Ce que c'était hilarant. Délirant. Cette grosse blague. On lui demandait encore de-.

.

« Le Miraculous Ladybug. »

.

Marinette faillit laisser tomber Alya sous le choc de cette évidence.

Son pouvoir de reconstruction. Elle pouvait… Elle pouvait peut-être sauver Alya. Alya !

.

Sans même s'adresser spécialement à son kwami, la bleutée prononça la formule magique qui lui permettait d'obtenir ses pouvoirs d'héroïne millénaire.

.

Passant une main derrière la nuque de son amie et l'autre en dessous de ses genoux, elle la souleva la métisse avec toutes les précautions dont elle était capable.

.

« L'infirmerie, Alya. Je vais te déposer là-bas, et tu dois tenir jusqu'à la fin. Tu le dois. » ordonna-t-elle dans un mélange de sérieux et de désespoir.

.

Elle savait que la future journaliste la voyait encore. Ladybug discernait toujours cette infime étincelle dans ses yeux qui l'observaient dans un silence dont elle était esclave.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-a-argh.." fut le premier son qu'il émit.

.

« Adrien ! » s'écria le kwami dans son oreille, soulagé de le voir reprendre connaissance après tout ce temps, alors qu'il n'avait plus de "temps" justement. « Adrien, transforme-toi, vite ! »

.

Mais le blondinet qui lui servait de porteur était encore loin d'être de nouveau apte à la réflexion. L'alter ego de Chat Noir entendait comme un sifflement continu, et était incapable de dire s'il était victime d'acouphène, ou si cela provenait du "monde extérieur".

.

Après des secondes qui semblaient être un supplice aux yeux de Plagg, le garçon commença à effectuer quelques mouvements, se repérant passablement dans l'espace. Adrien sentait que tout son dos était endolori, et qu'il peinait à ouvrir ses yeux. Son corps était en position allongée, sur ce qu'il lui semblait être de la pierre à travers laquelle il put ressentir un tremblement. Puis un autre. Et encore un troisième.

.

« Adrien, réveille-toi ! » avait hurlé une voix féminine.

.

Celle de sa Lady.

.

.

Se relevant d'un bond, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, Adrien eut l'impression d'avoir fait l'inverse. Il vivait un cauchemar.

.

Face à lui, Ladybug tirait le maximum de son expérience pour empêcher les projectiles de l'atteindre. Elle le protégeait.

.

La bleutée jeta un coup d'œil risqué en arrière, et sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si soulagée de le voir mouvant, bien qu'il devait être pitoyable à voir, que ça fit tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine.

.

Mais cette sublime vue sur la super-héroïne disparut l'instant suivant puisque Ladybug se jeta en contrebas, pour attaquer l'akumatisé de front. Cela voulait certainement signifier qu'elle souhaitait l'éloigner pour laisser le champ libre à Adrien pour s'échapper.

.

Mais pour le blond, le temps était plutôt venu de laisser place à son alter ego à oreilles de chat.

.

.

.

À bout de souffle, la coccinelle continuait d'attaquer l'ennemi avec ardeur, le prenant au corps à corps pour l'empêcher de détruire ce qui l'entourait avec sa super-force. Elle le frappait de son poing au visage, il esquivait. Elle lui envoyait un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire, il se reculait à temps. Ladybug enchaîna avec un coup dans le ventre qui surprit son adversaire, lui coupant le souffle. Ravie de l'avoir touché, la super-héroïne continua de le harceler d'attaques, variant les points cibles.

.

Et puis vint le moment où Chat Noir rentra _enfin_ en scène. Ladybug crut qu'elle allait pleurer de joie. Elle ne faisait que ça, aujourd'hui. Le soulagement que lui apportait l'arrivée de son partenaire n'était pas mesurable. Toute la tension et la concentration qu'elle s'était imposées chutèrent d'un coup, lui allégeant ainsi les pensées.

.

D'un signe de tête, son compagnon de combat lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait le relais, l'invitant à lancer son Lucky Charm. Mais la bleutée réalisa au même moment qu'elle avait mille et une questions à poser à l'ennemi du jour, et qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'examiner son costume.

.

Et pour cause.

.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attaqué la deuxième fille, dans les vestiaires ? » avait-elle lancé, rageusement, à destination de l'akumatisé. « Réponds-moi ! »

.

Chat Noir n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait l'héroïne, mais se doutait que ces mots lui pesaient dans le cœur. Cependant, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que l'ennemi cesse de se battre, et à ce que ses orbites ressortent d'une telle manière.

.

« Je… » avait-il amorcé. « Le Papillon ne veut que les Miraculous. Il ne vole pas des vies. »

.

Le Papillon jouait aux innocents ? L'ennemi était trop bouleversé ? La jeune fille n'en savait rien. Et pourtant, elle allait devoir se résoudre à écourter son questionnaire car un ennemi bouleversé était un ennemi cuit.

 **.**

Elle tira sur son yoyo afin d'invoquer son superpouvoir. Un bandeau élastique à cheveux tomba dans ses mains, sous les yeux éberlués de l'akumatisé dont elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom.

.

Sans poser de question, Chat Noir plaqua l'ennemi au sol, qui ne put réagir, toujours perdu dans des souvenirs que lui seul pouvait décrire. Ladybug joignit ses poignets avec son bandeau, en l'enroulant trois fois.

.

« Chat, fait un cataclysme sur son espèce de dossard, qu'on en finisse. » dit-elle en posant une main sur son front. Elle se sentait sur le point de perdre connaissance, ayant tiré jusqu'au plus profond de ses réserves d'énergie, mais devait tenir le coup.

 **.**

La bleutée avait encore tant de choses à faire.

.

.

.

Sans pour autant se concentrer sur ses gestes, Ladybug purifia l'akuma, se débarrassant de l'insecte blanc.

.

Mais au lieu de lancer simplement le bandeau à pois en l'air, la jeune fille prit l'objet et tourna les talons. Elle lança son arme pour l'enrouler autour de rambardes afin de s'envoyer à l'étage supérieur, ignorant même si son partenaire l'avait suivie. Elle savait où elle allait, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

.

Faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'accorder un regard à la responsable des lieux, beaucoup trop absorbée par l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'un des lits.

.

Une atmosphère ? Pas spécifiquement. Mais à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait en direction de son amie, étendue, elle avait l'impression qu'un rasoir immatériel lui râpait les joues. Ou alors c'était elle. C'était elle-même qui se griffait la peau du visage avec une force croissante.

.

« Alya ?... » avait-elle dit sur un ton à peine audible. « Tu es restée, pas vrai ?... »

.

Une main saisit soudainement le poignet de la super-héroïne, si bien qu'elle fit volte-face, brusquée. Mais le Chat Noir actuel était loin d'être d'humeur à discuter, les larmes parsemant d'ores et déjà son masque.

.

« Arrête de perdre ton temps, lance ton "Miraculous Ladybug" ! » avait-il ordonné, implorant.

.

Fébrilement, la bleutée s'exécuta sans trop comprendre, envoyant l'accessoire à cheveux en l'air, qui se transforma en une légion de coccinelles. Une part d'entre elles enveloppa le corps de la métisse, restructurant devant eux ses côtes brisées. Les tissus qui la constituaient dansaient sous sa peau, et redonnant à son anatomie sa forme d'origine.

.

Effrayant. Ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche.

.

La reconstruction achevée, les coccinelles partirent pour une autre destination. Laissant un corps indemne sur le lit avec Ladybug à son chevet.

.

Elle avait bien du courage pour s'approcher ainsi. Ou alors elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était trop tard. Chat Noir, quant à lui, recula de plusieurs fois. Il se sentait incapable d'aller constater en détail le décès de son amie.

.

.

.

Il y eut un cri. Un cri qui provenait de l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

.

C'était une raison de sortir de cette pièce, mais c'était aussi un signal indiquant qu'Alya n'était pas la seule morte durant l'attaque.

.

Pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance au tout début ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à cet instant ?

.

Laissant Ladybug se morfondre seule avec l'infirmière en guise de surveillance, le garçon qui. De toute façon, le blond ne supporterait pas de continuer à voir ce spectacle. Autant sortir.

.

.

.

Se déplaçant sans le désirer au plus profond de lui-même, il descendit les escaliers à contrecœur, redoutant de chuter s'il essayait de glisser le long de son bâton pour gagner du temps. Il voulait fuir la vérité, ô combien il jugeait cruelle. Mais c'est une fois face à la cour qu'il comprit que le spectacle n'était pas devant lui, mais derrière lui. Il remarqua d'abord les cheveux crépus pour ensuite attarder son regard sur la salopette et le haut vert feuille.

 **.**

En dessous des escaliers était étendu Max, la face contre terre.

.

« Tu ne peux pas… » laissa échapper le héros, alors que plusieurs personnes commençaient à se rassembler autour du corps, lui obstruant la vue.

.

Sans ménagement, Chat Noir poussa les civils un par un, déboussolé, pour se frayer un chemin parmi cette bande d'insolents.

Presque apeuré, il se laissa tomber à genoux, juste devant Max.

.

« Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui… » chuchota-t-il alors qu'une matière d'une douceur extrême commençait à couler sur son visage. Une sensation qui allait devenir habituelle, visiblement. « Pourquoi es-tu… ici ?... »

.

Le héros éclata en sanglots, penché au-dessus du corps, agrippant le tissu situé au niveau de son cœur. Il avait mal, tellement mal. C'était atroce.

.

.

Une dizaine de flashes furent déclenchés derrière lui, le photographiant dans ce pitoyable état, alors qu'il n'avait même pas la force de chasser cette bande de parasites qui lui suçaient la patience.

.

Il laissa couler. Il laissa couler, luttant contre lui-même, utilisant ses dernières forces de réflexion pour examiner les environs.

.

Chat Noir se sentit alors stupide quand il repéra un genre de bocal renversé, mais intact, aux côtés du jeune homme. Le héros s'en saisit et l'examina.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas un "bocal". Il avait juste perdu le mot pour appeler cela. C'était un parallélépipède à faible largeur, garni de terre. À l'intérieur, des fourmis, certainement responsables de ces galeries… Voilà : une galerie à fourmis.

.

Retournant l'objet dans tous les sens pour le regarder de haut en bas, un "détail" le frappa.

.

« Pas possible… »

.

Il avait beau secouer la boîte dans tous les sens, la retourner ou tout simplement ne rien faire, les insectes étaient et restaient immobiles, leurs antennes tombantes, soumises au peu de gravité qu'elles devaient subir. Et pourtant, et pourtant… Les fourmis étaient parfaitement intactes. Elles se laissaient balancer sans jamais esquisser le moindre mouvement, comme morte.

.

Non. Parce qu'elles étaient mortes, justement.

.

.

L'alter ego d'Adrien se leva d'un coup, si bien que sa tête se cogna contre le bas des marches de l'escalier. Un escalier qui aurait très bien pu chuter lors du combat.

.

.

Max était mort en même temps que ses fourmis.

.

Alya avait des blessures qui l'avaient conduite à une mort irréversible.

.

.

.

Le "Miraculous Ladybug" a le pouvoir de reconstituer les corps, mais pas de ramener des âmes à la vie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* Des globes oculaires, menacés par des racines de capillaires sanguins : ça veut dire qu'ils ont les yeux tout rouge, en gros. :') Jsais que c'est bizarrement formuler. Orphée et Pox me l'ont dit, mais je n'avais pas envie de retirer. ;x;

Merci à Ophélia-Agreste et Purp1eFox Pour leurs conseils, relectures, et aides. TwT

.

Voilà ! Un point clef a été passé !

Je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est tellement un "détail" qui me stressait comme pas possible. J'espère avoir été clair, et que vous trouverez ça "crédible". ;x;

J'espère aussi que le chap' vous aura plu, tout simplement !

.

Voili voilou !

.

A peluche !


	5. Cinquième Salve

.

.

.

« Ce n'est PAS normal. » avait souligné une fois de plus Ladybug.

.

Et pourtant, les faits étaient des faits. Bien qu'elle répétât sans cesse au médecin Cénol ses propos, cette femme restait impassible, lui répétant que ce qu'elle avançait était d'une absurdité extrême.

.

« Je vous le répète ! Alya Césaire ne serait en aucun cas restée, même si elle était la gérante du Ladyblog ! Elle était parfaitement consciente de courir un risque immense en restant sur les lieux ! »

.

La super-héroïne se souvenait bien des tremblements qu'elle avait ressentis lorsque les mains de la métisse avaient agrippé le corps de son alter ego, Marinette. Alya était terrifiée.

.

« Et vous avez la preuve qu'elle n'est pas restée pour faire "mumuse" avec les réseaux sociaux ! Elle est restée pour prendre son portable et contacter Max Kanté ! »

.

À cet instant, la main de Chat Noir se posa fermement sur l'épaule de la demoiselle, lui intimant l'ordre de se calmer.

.

La colère ne les aidera pas à convaincre madame Cénol.

.

« Les conversations que nous avons retrouvées sur leurs deux mobiles ne peuvent pas être appelées des "preuves", comme vous le faites. » avait répliqué sèchement la femme. « Tout ce qu'on y apprend, c'est que ces deux adolescents attendaient le moment opportun pour vérifier leurs hypothèses. »

.

Oui, Alya n'était pas restée pour simplement utiliser son portable, et Max n'était pas revenu en suicidaire. Ils avaient eu un plan, tous les deux. Ils comptaient utiliser la fourmilière pour prouver leurs dires.

.

« Leurs morts étaient en effet évitables. Avoir constaté que "Le décor peut accidentellement tuer, et ses conséquences, étant liées à l'akumatisé, sont réparées par le pouvoir de réparation", était une hypothèse des plus poussées, et il est vrai que sans preuve, nous aurions été difficilement convainc-.

.

— Mais vous m'écoutez bon sang ? coupa l'héroïne. Je vous dis que ce n'était pas un accident ! »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Bonjour Ladybug, bonjour Chat Noir. »

.

C'était de cette façon que les super-héros avaient été accueillis par Luka Couffaine.

.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez trouvé le temps de venir voir ma sœur. » avait ajouté le garçon, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

.

Il était évident que le jeune homme aux mèches bleues avait été victime d'un raccourcissement de temps de sommeil, vu les coussins noirs qui soulignaient ses yeux.

.

« J'ai eu un mal fou à la convaincre de vous parler, annonça-t-il tout en les invitant à rentrer dans les cabines. Alors s'il vous plaît, écoutez-la jusqu'au bout.

.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, fit la super-héroïne en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Nous ne la brusquerons pas. »

.

.

Les lieux semblaient beaucoup moins éclairés et colorés qu'à leur dernière visite, aux yeux de la coccinelle. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver du gris ou du noir, peu importe où elle posait son regard.

.

« La porte de droite. » indiqua le garçon, avant de passer devant eux pour toquer. « Juleka ? On peut rentrer ? »

.

Aucune réponse vocale ne fut donnée, cependant, on entendit clairement deux coups contre le mur.

.

"Un code." se dit l'alter ego de Marinette, alors que l'adolescent aux ongles noirs tournait la poignée, et ils se permirent de pénétrer.

.

« Bienv'nue. » grogna une voix provenant d'une personne totalement recouverte de noir, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, à même le sol.

.

C'était Juleka, bien sûr. Mais la jeune fille était totalement méconnaissable, sans parler de son visage qui leur était invisible. L'adolescente avait beau être déjà maigre à l'origine, elle était maintenant squelettique. Ses cheveux habituellement soigneusement brossés étaient de pailles, s'emmêlant dans tous les sens, laissant encore moins la possibilité de trouver les yeux orangés de la demoiselle entre ces nœuds.

.

Mais les héros s'y étaient préparés, alors ils n'eurent pas de réactions excessives. Et puis elle était vivante. Ils étaient heureux de le constater.

.

Luka prit la parole :

« En tant qu'ainé, j'ai eu assez honte de ne pas avoir compris ma sœur immédiatement. Mais je la crois. Je la crois, et j'espère que vous la croirez aussi. »

.

Son intervention n'avait aucune utilité. Il le savait. Cependant, il savait aussi que ça permettait de soutenir sa frangine jusqu'au bout de sa démarche.

.

Malgré tout, il s'écoula au moins cinq minutes avant que la timidité de la jeune fille lui permette de parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança :

.

« Je ne suis pas absente uniquement parce que Rose est morte, ou parce que la mort m'attend dehors. Non. »

.

Un souffle.

.

« J'ai peur. »

.

Les protagonistes trouvaient ses propos assez contradictoires, mais se turent, comme promis. Juleka était loin d'être du genre à mentir pour obtenir de l'attention.

.

« Vous savez, pendant l'akumatisation de madame Mendeleïev, j'ai été séparée de Rose, à la bibliothèque. On s'est perdue de vue, et quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle était déjà morte. »

.

Des reniflements se firent entendre, alors, avec mille précautions, Luka apporta un mouchoir à sa cadette pour qu'elle puisse se moucher.

.

Ils attendirent encore un peu avant que la voix rauque de Juleka retourne sur l'engrenage de la parole.

.

« Mais c'est justement dans ce lieu que j'aurais dû mourir. » lâcha-t-elle.

.

Chat Noir allait laisser échapper une exclamation, mais sa partenaire plaqua sa main sur les lèvres du garçon, avide de connaître la suite.

.

« Il y avait quelqu'un à ce moment-là. Quelqu'un qui m'aurait empêchée de sortir, et qui m'aurait fait rejoindre Rose et Lila, seulement... » Elle se moucha à nouveau avant de poursuivre, ravalant ses larmes. « C'est juste que Kim… m'a vue, et… et… il m'a prise avec lui… »

.

C'était déjà trop difficile pour la Couffaine. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme des lames de rasoir, détruisant sa gorge à chaque syllabe prononcée.

.

Luka se précipita sur sa sœur pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces et lui offrir du réconfort.

.

« Quelqu'un… Quelque chose qui se prend pour un... Un humain… »

.

Elle avait envie de se taire. D'oublier ces faits. Mais elle avait déjà échoué, alors autant parler.

.

« Courage, Juleka, lui souffla son frère.

.

— Un humain… profite de vos pouvoirs pour tuer sans laisser de traces ! » finit-elle par crier de toutes ses forces, avant de se mettre à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.

.

C'était le coup de grâce pour les héros. Sans même le remarquer, ils sortirent de cette chambre, laissant Juleka aux soins de son frère.

.

« Quelle horreur. » avaient sifflé en même temps les porteurs de Miraculous.

.

.

.

.

.

Depuis le début, ce qu'ils utilisaient pour sauver des vies permettait de provoquer des morts inexplicables. De défendre un meurtrier. Et cela, ils étaient prêts à y croire.

.

« Docteur Cénol, je vous le répète. J'ai _vu_ l'haltère. J'ai _vu_ qu'elle n'allait absolument pas dans la direction d'Alya. Et _pourtant_ il lui est rentré dedans. _Quelqu'un_ a dévié la trajectoire de l'objet ! » s'exclama la super-héroïne, martelant une demi-douzaine de fois le bureau malgré les insistances de son partenaire pour la maintenir calme. Elle appuyait chaque mot-clef de son discours comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

« Mais vous n'avez vu personne, si je ne m'abuse, répliqua la femme.

.

— Non, car ma vue était restreinte, répondit patiemment l'héroïne.

.

— Et vous refusez d'expliquer pour quelle raison elle l'était, car cela mettrait votre identité secrète en danger, analysa le médecin.

.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas _juste_ me croire ? C'est si compliqué que ça ? reprocha Ladybug, s'appliquant à retenir ses larmes de rage.

.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas simplement _accepter_ avoir échoué en tant que héros ? Ce n'est pas parce que cela n'était jamais arrivé par le passé que forcément, vos compétences ne sont pas à remettre en question, affirma madame Cénol. Croire aussi facilement en des propos aussi superflus et fondés sur aucune base solide est synonyme de lâche-.

.

— Je ne vous permets pas. » coupa Chat Noir avec férocité. Il tolérait les reproches, mais ce genre d'insulte gratuite était à bannir. « Je vous rappelle que vous étiez d'accord pour dire que Max aurait pu éviter la mort. Il aurait pu, mais il a perdu la vie. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? attaqua-t-il.

.

— Ce jeune homme n'a simplement pas eu le temps de fuir avant l'effondrement.

.

— Max est loin d'être un garçon prenant des risques disproportionnés ! défendit l'héroïne. Il était réfléchi. Rien qu'avec sa passion pour les probabilités, il aurait pu évaluer si passer sous ces escaliers valait vraiment le coup ! »

.

.

Mais c'en était trop. Aucun des deux camps ne voulait céder de la place aux arguments de l'autre, défendant bestialement son parti.

.

.

« Arrêtons-nous là. » finit par dire Ladybug, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Si vous ne voulez pas entendre raison, nous allons compter sur nous-même pour divulguer la nouvelle information. »

.

Cela fit bien rire le médecin légiste, qui se ficha ouvertement des deux héros.

.

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais voir ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire des plus malsains plaqué sur la figure. Vous, les héros de pacotille, qui vous écoutera à présent ? Quelle chaîne acceptera de vous présenter sur son plateau en risquant une émeute ? » et elle continua de rire, comme elle avait si bien commencé à le faire, dégoûtant totalement les jeunes gens.

.

"C'est donc ça, un adulte dans le déni ? Répugnant."

.

Le monde est bien décevant, il ne faut jamais l'oublier.

.

.

.

Cependant, ils étaient obligés d'admettre que madame Cénol avait en partie raison : ils avaient perdu énormément de leur influence sur la capitale. Leur réputation de héros s'était quasi transformée en celle de criminelle.

.

On les accusait de leur incompétence, de leur naïveté. On les forçait à ne jamais apparaître en public au risque de se faire harceler ou attaquer par des civils plus haineux les uns que les autres.

.

La coccinelle et son chaton s'étaient donc retranchés sur un toit après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec la brune.

.

« Va falloir essuyer ce nouvel échec, soupira le blond, en s'asseyant en tailleur. On n'a pas réussi à la convaincre.

.

— Malheureusement. » dit simplement la bleutée en le rejoignant.

.

Tous deux savaient bien ô combien ils auraient besoin d'un appui scientifique pour se faire entendre. Mais maintenant que le point avait été posé sur le "i", il était clair qu'ils devraient faire sans.

.

« Par où on commence ? » demanda Ladybug avec un minimum d'entrain.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

« Ça ne vous fait rien de voir des gens mourir ? Des innocents ? »

.

Une première porte se claqua.

.

« Vous préférez prendre ces risques plutôt que des initiatives ? »

.

Le maire leur tourna le dos.

.

« Comment pouvez-vous poursuivre vos activités comme si de rien n'était ? »

.

La police avait décidé de fermer les yeux.

.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Les morts vont se suivre si on ne fait rien ! »

.

Les journalistes n'en avaient que faire.

.

.

.

« Mais madame Chamack, au prochain coup, ça pourrait être vous ou bien votre fille ! s'exclama l'héroïne, incapable de se mettre à la place de la reporter.

.

— Je regrette Ladybug, mais je ne peux rien faire à mon échelle. » elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à son collègue, Alec, qui hocha la tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur moi cette fois-ci.

.

— Mais- ! »

.

La porte leur fut fermée au nez.

.

C'était impensable. Pourquoi les médias refusaient de diffuser une information de si grande importance ? Depuis quand avaient-ils perdu tout soutien dans les hautes sphères ? Depuis quand étaient-ils seuls, livrés à eux même dans cet enfer de monde politique ? Ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte, trop occupés à investiguer de leurs côtés, laissant la presse se charger des nouvelles.

.

« Le minimum serait d'en informer la population pour qu'au moins chaque citoyen décide par lui-même si oui ou non, il veut y croire. Il faut laisser le choix aux gens.

.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma Lady, mais ça va vraiment être compliqué. »

.

.  
.

.

Au sommet de la tour Montparnasse, là où personne ne pouvait les voir ni les entendre, les héros s'étaient perchés. La bleutée semblait de plus en plus dépitée au fil des jours, reportant sa haine contre le monde entier. Elle ne souhaitait à personne de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu, et même s'ils avaient tort de croire en l'existence d'un tueur en série, ils préféraient tout donner sur cette voie, plutôt que regretter dans le futur leur négligence.

.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sanglotait silencieusement. La mort de ses camarades était revenue hanter ses nuits depuis une semaine déjà, lui demandant de les venger, d'arrêter le criminel. Elle imaginait contre son gré la souffrance qu'avaient dû endurer ses amis avant que la mort vienne gentiment les cueillir pour abréger leurs maux. La super-héroïne souffrait intérieurement. Elle savait bien que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis fin à cette histoire, elle serait incapable de retrouver la paix.

.

Alors elle pleurait de tout son soûl quand il lui était permis de le faire. Quand Chat Noir était avec elle, tout simplement. Il passait affectueusement sa main dans son dos, effectuant un mouvement montant descendant. Il fallait dire qu'ils craignaient les akumatisations comme la peste, à présent.

.

Le blond savait qu'elle en avait besoin, de cette affection, et que tout comme lui, elle s'était retirée de ses fonctions de collégiennes : ils séchaient l'un et l'autre les cours.

Incapable d'effectuer le petit trajet qui séparait leurs lieux de résidence au collège, on leur avait finalement accordé le repos.

.

L'avantage de cela étant qu'ils pouvaient à présent se concerter quand ils le voulaient. Le désavantage étant qu'ils se retrouvaient beaucoup trop souvent seuls pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ces morts.

.

Soudainement, les sanglots de Ladybug cessèrent. Le blond supposa qu'elle avait senti qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et qu'elle allait leur proposer de rentrer. Mais contre toute attente, elle releva la tête, et Chat Noir découvrit sur son visage une toute nouvelle expression.

.

Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, et le garçon la regarda faire. La jeune avança jusqu'au bord du vide, seuls ses talons lui permettaient de rester sur la terre ferme.

.

Un regard de conviction, et de résolution extrême.

.

D'un coup sec, elle arrache les élastiques qui maintenaient ses couettes enfantines avant de les jeter négligemment devant elle, laissant la gravité les précipiter vers le bas de la tour, suivis des gouttes de pluie.

.

Le vent choisit cet instant pour lui envoyer une bourrasque dans la figure, tirant ses cheveux en arrière.

.

« Chat. »

.

La demoiselle écarta les bras et leva la tête vers le ciel, accueillant l'eau sur son visage qui lava ses propres larmes.

.

« Ce tueur, on va l'attraper, et on va le mettre en pièces. »

.

Le tonnerre gronda, la pluie s'intensifia et c'était un porteur de la destruction qui vint se joindre à elle, souriant.

.

« Je te suis, ma Lady. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alors oui, faire cela lui avait apporté un bien fou, l'emmenant à la place d'une reine de l'univers. Mais elle était forcée de constater que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue au monde.

.

Tikki, sa kwami, la suivait partout dans sa chambre, lui répétant qu'elle n'avait pas été raisonnable de rester aussi longtemps sous la pluie avec son partenaire et qu'elle aurait dû rentrer dès le début au lieu d'attendre que les quelques gouttes ne se transforment en un véritable déluge. Dehors, le vent faisait rage et frappait sur son velux comme une véritable cascade.

.

Ladybug avait trempé ses affaires, lorsqu'elle était rentrée, et n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'éponger le sol car elle avait donné une priorité à un séchage de cheveux express.

.

« Ne sois pas aussi en colère, Tikki. » dit-elle en frottant la masse bleutée qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. « J'ai plus important à faire. »

.

La créature rouge à pois resta interdite, sachant où voulait en venir sa porteuse. Elle regarda la demoiselle abandonner sa serviette sur la flaque d'eau qui entourait quelques affaires, avant d'attaquer un brossage de cheveux.

.

« Pfff, heureusement que mes vêtements ne sont pas trempés, grâce à toi. J'aurais difficilement pu justifier cela sans inquiéter mes parents plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

.

— Marinette ? fit la kwami, de sa voix fluette. Tu t'es décidée, c'est ça ? »

.

La bleutée ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle saisit son mobile, avant de montrer l'écran à la créature magique :

.

« Regarde toutes ces tentatives infructueuses. J'ai déjà assez hésité. »

.

Alors Tikki se tut, et laissa la Franco-Chinoise monter dans son lit, tandis qu'elle restait en bas afin de lui offrir un peu d'intimité.

.

.

Installée sous sa couette, la jeune fille plaqua son dos contre son oreiller, et regroupa ses jambes contre son torse. Fébrilement, elle tapa ces quelques chiffres sur son écran tactile, dont le fameux "+61" de l'Australie, et porta le téléphone à son oreille avant d'attendre patiemment.

.

Intonation après intonation, elle attendait et finit par fermer ses paupières.

.

Puis il y eut un déclic. On décrochait.

.

« Allô ? avait répondu une voix énergique à l'autre bout du fil. C'est toi, Malinette ?

.

— Ma-mamie… »

.

La bleutée porta sa main sur ses lèvres, retenant un hoquet d'émotion.

« Oh ma chérie ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Alors, comment tu vas ? Tes parents vont bien ? Pas trop surprotecteurs ? Raconte-moi tout. »

.

Pendant quelques secondes, Marinette fut légèrement perturbée. Elle n'imaginait pas que sa grand-mère puisse ignorer les récents événements, mais après réflexion, elle se dit que ses géniteurs devaient vouloir la préserver de ces faits.

.

« Je vais... Plutôt bien. » répondit la jeune fille en puisant dans son courage pour paraître pétillante, telle que Gina la connaissait.

.

Mais la femme d'âge mûr n'était pas dupe.

.

« Non non non, Malinette. Tu ne me la feras pas. Pas à moi, ta Nona. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon sucre d'orge ? »

.

C'était là que la conscience de la jeune fille se divisait en deux. Si elle lui disait qu'un danger qui régnait à Paris la visait spécifiquement, elle allait certainement rappliquer au pays, aventurière comme elle l'était. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que sa grand-mère revienne en France avant que l'affaire ne soit élucidée.

.

« Mamie. Tu peux me promettre juste quelque chose ? fit alors la demoiselle, les larmes en bordure de ses yeux.

.

— Tout ce que tu veux ma poupée, affirma la femme à l'autre bout du fil.

.

— Ne revient pas en France avant que je t'en "donne" le droit, s'il te plait. »

.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait fait. Rien que pour sa grand-mère, celle dont elle était responsable.

.

« Gnééé ? Je ne comprends pas, Malinette. Que se passe-t-il ? insista de manière prévisible Gina.

.

— Promets-le-moi, juste. Je t'en prie… »

.

La grand-mère allait insister auprès de sa petite-fille, mais entendant toute la tristesse qui se dégageait de sa voix malgré les crépitements que provoquait l'appel, elle répondit d'une voix douce.

.

« D'accord ma petite fée. J'attendrai ton appel. Je te le promets. »

.

Marinette mit son portable en mode "muet", lui laissant la liberté de lâcher quelques gémissements et de se moucher un bon coup, avant de reprendre son portable.

.

« Merci mamie. Et… Ce n'est pas tout.

.

— Quoi donc, ma chérie ?

.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait akumatiser. »

.

.

De nouveau, le son fut coupé de l'autre côté du téléphone, et Gina devina que sa petite fille voulait la préserver de ses pleurs. Très honnêtement, la dame ne comprenait pas pourquoi la bleutée remettait soudainement ce sujet sur la table, alors que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis. Mais une chose était certaine :

.

« Malinette ? Je sais que tu m'entends. Ne prends pas la peine de me répondre, et écoute-moi simplement, ma petite fée. »

.

La grand-mère fit une pause de deux secondes avant de reprendre.

.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce petit accident te revient en tête, mais ne t'en soucie plus, d'accord ? C'est du passé. »

.

Elle émit un petit rire avant de rajouter :

.

« Et puis, entre nous, tu sais bien que c'est moi qui n'ai pas su être raisonnable et qui t'ai traitée comme une enfant par caprice. Tu n'y es pour rien, voyons ! »

.

La voix de Gina berçait la jeune fille, qui s'était laissée glisser dans son lit. Ses paroles la touchaient au plus profond de son être, lavant les traces de souillures qui empêchaient son cœur de se soigner convenablement. Elle pleurait, encore et encore, et s'étonnera toujours que son corps ne soit pas encore desséché.

.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre.

.

« Merci. Merci, mamie. » fut soupiré entre deux hoquets. « Je t'aime.

.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Malinette, répondit avec un sourire indulgent la femme.

.

— J-je ferais de mon mieux. »

.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle raccrocha, et tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves, sans pleurs.

.

Ça faisait longtemps.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Et pour son motif ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit ? » glissa la voix de Chat Noir dans son oreille.

.

Le jeune homme était bien fatigué, ce matin-là, et avait décidé de laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule droite de l'héroïne tandis qu'elle récapitulait une énième fois pour elle-même ce qu'ils allaient dire.

.

« Très franchement, je n'en sais trop rien. Tu as une idée ? questionna la jeune fille.

.

— Déjà, leur parler du fait que Monsieur Pigeon aurait pu dévaliser une banque avec des pigeons me semble en être une très mauvaise. Alors j'espère que ce n'est pas dans ton programme.

.

— Aucunement.

.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Au milieu de la place des Vosges, là où reposait le monument à l'effigie des super-héros de Paris, on pouvait voir le résultat de plusieurs semaines de dégradation des propriétés publiques. Pourtant, personne n'avait agi pour empêcher des inconnus de taguer le travail de Théo Barbo, ni de graver sur le socle des insultes à destination des défenseurs.

.

Ladybug et Chat Noir n'en avaient que faire que cette image d'eux soit attaquée. Grand bien fasse aux voyous qui s'abaissaient à ce genre d'actes.

.

Non, ce qui les avait amenés ici était que cette statue était et resterait la marque de leur passage dans cette ville. Un symbole indélébile, qui faisait référence à leurs exploits passés.

.

.

Le détenteur de la destruction atterrit en premier sur le socle, et s'amusa à entrelacer ses doigts entre ceux de la représentation de Ladybug, sous les yeux ébahis des passants.

.

Cette première action ayant attiré l'attention, la détentrice de la création vint rejoindre son complémentaire en se posant sur la tête de la Ladybug de pierre.

.

.

« Parisiennes, Parisiens, je suis Ladybug, et en ce jour, j'ai un message à vous faire passer. »

.

Ils s'étaient organisés de la manière suivante : la jeune fille parlerait tandis que son compagnon la couvrait en cas d'émeute.

Il était là. Pour elle. Alors elle allait donner le maximum de son éloquence.

.

« Il est vrai que les temps sont difficiles pour vous, chers citoyens. Supporter une menace de mort, ou de perdre un proche est une situation qu'on ne souhaite à personne. »

.

Tenant ce discours, Ladybug cherchait à capter le regard des passants, à les faire s'arrêter pour qu'ils l'écoutent.

.

« Mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous apporter. Une information qui pourrait renverser littéralement la situation et éviter que le hasard continue à être notre maître. »

.

De plus en plus nombreux autour de la statue, Chat Noir était forcé de regarder partout à la fois. Que ce soit en face, derrière, ou sur les côtés, il devait avoir un œil sur tout le parc.

.

« Mais vous devez très certainement vous demander pourquoi je vous partage mes connaissances en ce lieu, et non sur un plateau pour officialiser mes dires. La raison est très simpl-.

.

— Tu mens. »

.

Cette voix venait de sa diagonale droite. Alors que tous buvaient silencieusement les paroles de l'héroïne, Sabrina avait choisi d'ouvrir sa bouche.

.

« Tu mens. Mon père m'a tout raconté. Vo-.

.

— Tais-toi. »

.

Rageusement, Mireille venait de faire taire la jeune fille. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si douce et si calme, elle avait intercepté les échanges entre Ladybug et ses supérieurs par accident. Son avis sur la question ? Elle était outrée. Outrée du comportement de ces personnes qui prétendaient partager l'information sans aucune sélectivité.

.

Alors en ce jour, la jeune fille servait d'alliée aux héros. Sa popularité étant bien supérieure à celle de la sorcière rousse, sa position eut plus d'impact que cette dernière, et put rétablir le calme en prononçant ces deux petits mots.

.

Du moins, pour le moment.

.

.

La coccinelle remercia la jeune fille d'un discret mouvement de tête, et reprit :

.

« La raison est que l'état s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même, et refuse de faire passer le message. Ses raisons ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. »

.

Il valait mieux jouer les désinformés, plutôt que de ressortir les arguments qui avaient été relevés contre eux. Le but était de convaincre, après tout.

.

L'information allait de toute manière avoir tellement d'impact qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de la tête du public, quels que soient leurs dires.

.

« C'est donc sans attendre que je vous le dis, sur notre honneur, qu'un tueur d'akumatisé court dans les rues de Paris. »

.

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. D'abord choqués, les civils commencèrent à s'agiter les uns après les autres.

La nouvelle semblait lentement remonter à leur cerveau, qui pourtant, n'était pas si éloigné de leurs oreilles.

.

Bientôt, Chat Noir étendit son bâton à la verticale pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa partenaire.

.

« Il va falloir y aller, chuchota-t-il.

.

— Je sais. Mais donne-moi encore un instant. »

.

Elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux la réaction de la population parisienne, ou répondre aux potentielles questions.

.

Mais pourtant, l'avis de chacun se laissait désirer.

Puis, enfin, la bombe éclata, et Ladybug regretta.

.

« Votre honneur ? C'est une blague ! »

« Vous n'en avez pas ! »

.

« Vous essayez de justifier le fait que vous êtes nazes, c'est ça ? »

« Merdeux ! »

« Un tueur ? Il aurait déjà été mis en tôle, si c'était vraiment le cas ! »

.

« Continuez de vous cacher derrière vos masques, bande de lâches ! »

« N'assumez surtout pas vos crimes ! »

.

« Pauv'con ! 'Faites pitié ! »

« Allez vous faire foutre, salopards ! »

« Crevez comme ceux qui sont morts à cause de vous ! »

.

« Crevez ! »

.

« Crevez ! »

.

« Crevez ! »

.

.

.

Cette fois-ci, sans attendre l'autorisation de sa Lady, Chat Noir l'attrapa par les hanches et se projeta avec elle, loin de ces fous furieux.

.

Ladybug, se remettant difficilement des méchancetés qui venaient de leur être lancées, regarda ces êtres humains se frapper, les uns et les autres. Certains venaient d'arriver avec des sacs remplis d'œuf ou de tomate.

.

« On se croirait le jour du mardi gras, hein ? » essaya de plaisanter le blond.

.

Mais le regard perdu de sa partenaire le fit taire aussi sec. Elle semblait tellement choquée, tellement bouleversée par tout ce manque d'humanité – pouvait-on réellement parler d'humains ? – que le garçon ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'emmener loin de tout ça.

.

Il avait oublié que Ladybug n'était pas habituée aux grands publics.

.

« Ne pense plus à ce que ces gens ont dit, d'accord ? Tu sais que c'est faux, alors efface tout de ta mémoire. »

.

Des paroles faciles à prononcer, il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais son inquiétude ne faisait que croître en voyant que sa partenaire ne réagissait toujours pas.

.

Il finit par la poser sur un toit d'immeuble, là où on ne pouvait qu'entendre le souffle du vent.

.

« Ma Lady ?... » avait de nouveau tenté le garçon, alors que sa demoiselle se contentait de fixer le grand vide sous ses pieds. « S'il te plait, hoche au moins la tête pour me donner un signe… »

.

La super-héroïne s'exécuta.

.

Soulagé, Chat Noir supposa donc que sa partenaire avait simplement besoin de temps, et de silence, ce qu'il pouvait aisément lui offrir.

.

Pour patienter, le blond se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, et se dit comme ça, que ça faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque du Papillon, et que peut-être, leur ennemi de date avait compris qu'on profitait de ses agissements. Si ça se trouvait, la personne sous le masque violet ne cautionnait pas les meurtres. Si ça se trouvait.

.

« Plus jamais… »

.

L'alter ego d'Adrien sursauta.

.

« Tu as dit, ma Lady ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné de son inattention qui pourtant avait été volontaire.

.

— Plus jamais je ne pleurerai pour eux. »

.

Le blondinet ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était évident que Ladybug parlait sous l'effet de la colère, et qu'il était normal qu'elle réagisse de cette manière.

.

Mais il n'empêchait que ça pouvait être effrayant.

.

« Je comprends, Buguinette. Mais il n'y a que moi, là, alors lâche-toi si tu le souhaites. »

.

La jeune fille se leva et se tint droite comme un "i", face au vide. Elle prit une longue et grande inspiration, gonflant un maximum ses poumons, avant de tout déballer :

.

« Je vous hais ! commença-t-elle admirablement. Je vous hais tous, bande de… D'imbéciles ! Je vous déteste ! »

.

Elle respira un bon coup avant de continuer :

.

« Moi aussi je sais balancer des insultes ! Moi aussi je peux me lâcher uniquement pour me défouler ! Vous êtes cons ! Voilà. Vous. Êtes. Cons. » souligna la jeune fille.

.

"Cons.~ ", "Cons.~ ", "Cons.~ "…

.

Sa voix résonna étonnamment bien et Chat Noir ne put retenir son éclat de rire : la Ladybug devant lui n'était plus qu'une gamine.

.

« Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! Je pensais que tu ne me jugerais pas !

.

— Mais je ne te juge pas, ne t'en fais pas ! » répliqua le garçon alors qu'il repartait encore de plus belle.

.

Soudain, alors qu'ils riaient paisiblement comme il leur était rarement accordé, leurs armes émirent simultanément un son caractéristique.

.

Un son qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on parlait d'eux sur une quelconque plateforme du web.

.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Les propos qu'ils venaient de tenir se transmettaient comme un virus dans le corps humain.

.

Reprenant un sérieux digne de leurs positions, Chat Noir et Ladybug perdirent leurs sourires et dégainèrent lourdement leurs armes pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui avait été dit.

.

Allaient-ils encore être insultés de tous les noms ou être menacés d'être mis en confinement ? La réponse se trouvait sur leurs écrans.

.

"Ladyblog : Post by Alya Césaire."

.

« Alya ?! s'exclamèrent les héros, en cœur.

.

— Quelqu'un a piraté son compte, tu crois ? demanda immédiatement la bleutée.

.

— J'en sais rien... répondit le garçon, les dents serrées. Je vais lire la suite. »

.

Sa partenaire fit de même.

.

.

"Salut les mecs,

.

Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je m'adresse à tous ceux qui croient encore en Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les autres, ils peuvent aller se faire, ils ne m'intéressent pas.

.

Tout à l'heure, il y a eu une annonce de Ladybug. J'ai laissé un lien dans la description. La vidéo est intégrale, je vous laisse constater qu'il y a de véritables crétins dans cet univers.

.

Mais là n'est pas le problème : en résumé, on a un tueur dans cette ville, les mecs. Un tueur qui vise que les anciens akumatisés, et qui veut notre peau, on sait même pas pourquoi. Va falloir bouger nos culs si on veut vivre, parce que n'importe qui peut devenir une cible. _(si t'as pas compris pourquoi : n'importe qui peut être akumatisé.)_

 _._

Maintenant vous êtes au courant, alors ne faites plus semblant. Les autruches, ça vit pas en France, à part dans les zoos.

.

.

Pour finir ce message barbant : Jurez-moi que vous trouverez le tueur d'Alya, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Jurez-moi de me la venger."

.

.

.

.

.

Un soutien, qui valait tout l'or du monde.

Un soutien, qui allait faire bouger les choses.

Un soutien, qui avait revigoré l'âme de héros de nos protagonistes.

Un soutien, qui laissait entendre qu'il y avait encore des bons, sur cette planète corrompue.

.

Comme Nino Lahiffe.

.

.

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent, on vit être déployée une mesure de confinement de grande envergure, ayant pour objectif de protéger les anciens akumatisés, leur assurant une sécurité de première classe.

.

.


	6. Sixième salve

.

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je remets à jour cette fic ici. :3

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

.

« J'y vais ! annonça Marinette d'une voix chantante en traversant la boulangerie du couple Eurasien.

 **.**

— À plus tard ! Fais bien attention à toi ! » répondirent en cœur ses parents.

.

Son petit sac en bandoulière, la jeune fille se déplaçait joyeusement dans les rues de Paris. Elle fredonnait un de ces airs enjoués, au milieu d'un tableau resplendissant sous un soleil indulgent, qui rendait le moindre détail du paysage merveilleux.

.

Il avait fallu un mois. Un long et terriblement douloureux mois, pour que la Dupain-Cheng obtienne enfin le droit de visiter pendant une heure la résidence actuelle de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Même en connaissant personnellement la fille du maire, il a été difficile d'obtenir cette autorisation. La bleutée comprenait très bien pourquoi, étant la justicière qui avait conduit l'État à prendre cette décision, mais regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se conduire plus librement auprès de ses amis, sous le costume de super-héroïne.

.

Elle savait que, au moins, ils ne manquaient de rien. Les locaux, bien qu'oppressant, leur offraient assez de liberté tout en les maintenant sous haute sécurité.

 **.**

Bien sûr, des mesures plus spécifiques avait été apportées pour les cas de Markov et Octave. Dans la situation du robot, il avait décidé de se prendre en charge lui-même, réclamant son indépendance totale. Sans Max à ses côtés, plus aucune personne n'avait d'ordre à lui donner, et les héros s'y étaient résolus. Quelque part, cet être créé par le Kanté avait une tranche d'immortalité.

 **.**

Concernant Octave, c'est ce qui avait été le plus difficile. Sa mère, refusant de se séparer de son enfant, était partie à l'étranger. C'était une solution comme une autre, du moins, pour le moment. Les akumatisations ayant toutes lieu à Paris, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de "Miraculous Ladybug" autre part, ce qui était défavorable aux agissement de leur Exécuteur.

 **.**

Mais le plus merveilleux restait que depuis cette mesure de confinement, aucune mort durant les akumatisations n'avait été observée.

Marinette et Chat Noir avait eu raison, et le monde finira par leur donner raison, elle en était certaine.

.

Alors c'était une jeune fille pétillante de bonheur qui se dirigeait en sautillant pour se rendre en prison.

.

.

.

Le Papillon, dans son antre, percevait cette joie de vivre. Cela ne l'intéressait point, mais il n'y pouvait rien. La demoiselle était rentrée dans son secteur de surveillance.

Et puis au fond, l'ennemi de Paris reconnaissait bien la Franco-Chinoise : il s'agissait d'une voisine de classe de son fils.

Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait un fossé entre les deux adolescents. Cette Dupain-Cheng semblait rayonnante alors que le jeune Agreste restait enfermé dans sa chambre dont l'atmosphère morbide ne le rassurait en rien.

 **.**

Encore aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu dans la cage de sa progéniture en personne pour constater son état mental, et le verdict était sans appel. Son fils se laissait glisser dans une pente qui le projetterait dans le néant.

C'était incompréhensible.

.

"Aaaah Gabriel. Que devrais-tu faire ? "

Ou plutôt…

"Que devrais-je faire, Emilie ? "

 **.**

Invoquant la mémoire de sa femme perdue au plus profond de ses souvenirs, il chercha. Il chercha dans ses fragments du passé ce qu'aurait fait son épouse, à sa place.

Elle, certainement, aurait cherché à combler Adrien d'amour et de soutien. Elle l'aurait bercé, lui aurait demandé d'être honnête et de lui confier tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur.

Emilie Agreste aurait dû être la mère idéale. Et Gabriel l'avait évidemment demandée en mariage en connaissance de cause.

Noyé dans ses douces pensées, le retour à la réalité fut assez rude.

Sa femme n'était plus à ses côtés, alors il allait devoir passer outre. Mais comment ? Le père de famille n'était pas le plus à l'aise et le plus adroit pour transmettre son amour paternel. Il ne savait pas se mettre au niveau de son fils et comprendre lorsque ce dernier avait besoin de réconfort.

 **.**

Alors oui, il était un piètre père.

 **.**

Un piètre père qui allait tout de même permettre la reconstruction de sa famille. Là était sa fierté. Cependant, il remettait ses plans actuels en question. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Gabriel se sentait pour la première fois dans un genre d'impasse.

Et l'obstacle n'était autre que ce fameux tueur d'anciens akumatisés.

.

Est-ce qu'il y croyait ? Pas spécialement.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité ? Pourquoi devrait-il ?

Regrettait-il ses dernières attaques ? Assez. Ce n'était pas son problème.

.

Le Papillon ne devait pas oublier son objectif premier : les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Alors qu'il devait être doté d'une obstination sans faille dans ce but, Gabriel était freiné dans ses actes par son seul et unique point faible vivant : son fils.

L'humeur de ce dernier ne cessait de régresser, et l'homme finissait par peu à peu se préoccuper du moral du jeune blond. Pourquoi broyait-il du noir ? Parce que ses amis avaient perdu la vie. Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'un tueur rôdait et rôde encore. Comment l'exécuteur accomplissait ses méfaits ? En profitant des actes de malveillance du Papillon.

Autrement dit, plus d'akumatisations, plus de morts.

.

Gabriel était alors en proie à un dilemme. Comment pouvait-il permettre à son fils d'être heureux ? Il avait fait le nécessaire pour éviter de se faire mettre en confinement tout en préservant cela dans le silence pour pouvoir conserver sa liberté.

Il est certain qu'Adrien se réjouirait grandement de retrouver sa mère, mais à quel prix ? Cette curieuse question ne le quittait plus.

.

Autre chose dérangeait également le prodigieux styliste. Quelque chose qui piquait son honneur : il ne possédait que trop peu d'informations, et cela l'horripilait, étant pleinement conscient que Ladybug et Chat Noir en savaient bien plus que lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû se laisser emmener sous sa forme civile pour en apprendre plus ?

.

Inadmissible.

.

Gabriel Agreste, l'homme qui venait de perdre sa place sur le podium des individus les plus craints de Paris, se retrouvait donc à surveiller les environs de la prison à travers les yeux de son alter ego.

Le bâtiment était bien grand pour aussi peu de personne, se disait-il. Les infrastructures n'étaient pas non plus à son goût. Les lieux, bien que réhabilités rapidement pour l'occasion restaient lugubres et sans personnalité.

Mais soit : là était le refuge des personnes à risque.

 **.**

Pitoyable.

.

En s'attardant sur les conditions mentales des gardiens et policiers des lieux, Gabriel en déduisit sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait de l'élite de l'élite. L'esprit fermé. La poitrine bombée. La prison n'avait pas volé sa réputation.

 **.**

Pendant quelques instants, le géniteur songea qu'il serait bon qu'Adrien devienne un homme aussi exemplaire. Il en serait très fier.

Et puis le Papillon réfléchit. Il réfléchit, stratégiquement, quel homme serait son élu du jour.

 **.**

« Celui-là. »

Le choix tomba sur un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, assez solide. Son esprit faisait partie des plus vif, et promettait d'être difficile à contrôler, mais le porteur de la broche s'en souciait guère.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer dans sa tête et lui voler ses connaissances sur la situation.

Car oui, cet homme faisait partie des hauts gradés.

 **.**

Une arme à la taille, le regard pointé droit devant lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait ainsi qu'où il se rendait.

C'était une proie de choix pour son maléfique akuma, et pour sa quête de savoir.

 **.**

Furtivement, l'insecte violacé se rapprocha de l'homme en passant derrière lui. Le nécessaire avait été fait pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer, et qu'il se faufile à travers un angle mort. Mais bien vite, le Papillon réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur.

 **.**

Le gardien fit volte-face et empoigna la créature entre ses doigts. Ce fut aussi rapide, et aussi précis qu'un coup de fouet, bien que plus effrayant. L'alter ego de Gabriel remarqua alors les écouteurs que l'agent portait aux oreilles et comprit : les caméras de surveillance présentes dans tout l'établissement avaient repéré l'akuma et le message avait été passé à ce haut gradé.

 **.**

L'instant suivant, une alarme retentit, sans aucune annonce.

 **.**

Car finalement, son erreur n'en était pas une.

 **.**

Loin d'être endommagé, l'akuma s'extirpa des doigts de l'homme, dont la surprise paralysa les mouvements pendant une fraction de seconde.

 **.**

Une fraction de trop : l'akuma s'était réfugié dans son badge, sa fierté.

 **.**

《 Cher commandant, je suis le Papillon. 》 commença l'ennemi de Paris d'une voix posée, alors que la victime cherchait déjà à lui résister.

 **.**

Silencieux, l'homme se défendait mentalement, appréhendant les propos du porteur de la broche, et cherchant à se convaincre qu'il ne pourra jamais prendre possession de son corps. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Le père d'Adrien savait comment s'y prendre pour amadouer des âmes :

 **.**

《 Allons, ne vous braquez pas ainsi, mon ami. Je voudrais simplement que vous répondiez à quelques-unes de mes questions. 》 susurra-t-il.

 **.**

Le Papillon laissa sa phrase en suspension, sondant les émotions qui berçaient le cœur de sa victime.

 **.**

Et le verdict fut sans appel : il se moquait de lui.

 **.**

Très bien. Ils verront qui aura le dernier mot :

 **.**

《 N'êtes-vous pas frustré de vous retrouver en un simple gardien de prison ? commença l'ennemi de Paris. Vous devez largement avoir les compétences et connaissances requises pour enquêter de votre propre chef, n'est-ce pas ? 》

 **.**

L'esprit du policier perdit son enthousiasme. Il devait penser que le Papillon cherchait à faire naître de la colère en lui.

 **.**

《 Craignez-vous que je m'immisce dans votre esprit pour vous voler votre savoir ? 》 demanda le Papillon sur un ton qui se voulait innocent mais provocateur.

 **.**

Contre toute attente, la victime émit un petit rire sournois.

.

《 Eh bien allez-y Papillon. Contemplez donc le vide de mon âme. 》

 **.**

Les rôles s'étaient inversés. C'était le tour du porteur de la broche de se faire provoquer. Déboussolé, il faillit perdre le contrôle sur lui-même mais grâce à son expérience, il sut se ressaisir.

 **.**

Parmi les branches d'éventail d'émotion de sa victime, une nouvelle était née : celle de la colère et le Papillon comprit très bien pourquoi. Ils étaient similaires, tous les deux, écartés de la vérité. Soumis à la volonté de prétendus super-héros.

 **.**

Alors que la fidélité de cet agent, pour son devoir, était sans faille, ce dernier se retrouvait trahi. Combien d'années de loyaux services avait-il donné ? Combien de temps de sa vie avait-il dépensé pour servir autrui ? Et pourtant, avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait accumulée durant sa carrière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui suffirait d'une demi-seconde pour terrasser Ladybug et Chat Noir en un simple geste. Ces soi-disant guerriers possédant des pouvoirs encore inconnus, dont même les origines n'avaient pas été dévoilées.

 **.**

Il avait donné son identité. Il avait donné sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait pour accomplir son devoir ainsi que tout ce qu'il croyait.

 **.**

Mais voilà, ces faits n'avaient pas été pris en compte dans les calculs et la répartition des rôles.

 **.**

La passion du métier de cet homme était respectable. Tellement respectable que l'imagination du père de famille s'en trouva affûtée.

 **.**

《 Interrogueur, je suis le Papillon. Ton devoir est de protéger ces pauvres innocents en les enfermant ? Moi, je connais un moyen plus efficace : apporte-moi les Miraculous tout en faisant le moins de dégâts possible et il n'y aura plus d'akumatisés. Tu sauras… tout ce que tu voudras. 》 articula-t-il jouissivement.

 **.**

Xavier-Eugène, de son nom complet, esquissa lentement un sourire. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, laissant une parcelle de dents blanches visible. Il claqua l'émail de ses couronnes avant de répondre :

 **.**

《 Mes méthodes militaires vont vous ravir, Papillon. 》

.

 **.  
.**

Lorsque Marinette avait entendu cette alerte, il n'y avait nulle place aux doutes et aux hésitations. Elle s'arrêta net, pour se précipiter dans une ruelle déserte. La plus proche, évidemment.

Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Personne.

 **.**

《 Tikki… 》

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Du côté d'Adrien, il lui fallut bien plus de temps pour réaliser l'attaque. Allongé dans son lit, il n'avait plus aucune envie. Le blond devrait être heureux que ses proches soient en sécurité, et pourtant… Pourtant… Seul son père continuait à être sous les joncs de l'Exécuteur. Il avait un désir de protection au fond de lui, qui se développait peu à peu pour se transformer en un désir de vengeance, alors qu'il ne soutenait pas ce genre de pensées. C'était le résultat des confusions internes dont il était victime.

 **.**

Adrien n'avait jamais été doué pour poser ses pensées à plat.

 **.**

Un combat intérieur le hantait, le rongeait. Mais il restait un jeune homme angélique, comme il l'avait toujours été. Parce qu'il savait que la violence ne résoudrait rien.

 **.**

Alors à présent, il ne souhaitait qu'attrapper ce maudit tueur au plus vite, et lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il désirait.

 **.**

Plagg, de toute évidence au courant de la situation, ne disait rien. Son porteur n'était qu'un gamin impulsif – qu'il aimait – après tout. Alors grand bien lui fasse ce genre de pensée, de toute façon il ne le laisserait jamais commettre l'irréparable. Il était son kwami, n'est-ce pas ? Son fidèle compagnon qui le suivra jusqu'à la fin.

 **.**

Mais rapidement, l'alarme de confinement d'état d'urgence se répandit dans toute la ville, et parvint aux oreilles du mannequin des Agreste.

 **.**

Se levant d'un bond, il balaya ses sombres pensées d'un revers mental. Il allait juste demander à Nathalie où était son père avant de s'envoler.

 **.**

Le félin était le héros de cette capitale.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Marchant prudemment dans les couloirs déserts de la prison, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient unis, plus que jamais. Ils avançaient leurs jambes et posaient leurs pieds dans une parfaite synchronisation, se prouvant une fois de plus qu'ils étaient faits pour combattre ensemble.

 **.**

La mission actuelle était cruciale. Bien qu'on les ait "gentiment" laissé pénétrer dans le bâtiment, il était évident qu'on attendait énormément d'eux, mais rien d'étonnant au final : ils devaient sortir victorieux sans la moindre victime.

Ils devaient, alors qu'en ces lieux se trouvaient tous les anciens akumatisés.

 **.**

Quelque part, Ladybug craignait qu'on les accuse d'avoir créé un énorme appât pour capturer le tueur. Après tout, la situation offrait à leur nouvel ennemi un repas de choix pour se nourrir des morts d'innocents pécheurs.

 **.  
.**

Le couloir était long. Beaucoup trop long aux goûts des jeunes gens. Ils avançaient, encore et encore, prenant mille précautions. Les portes qui parsemaient l'allée étaient toutes fermées, mais les héros ne doutaient pas une seule seconde que si un akumatisé rôdait, il ne resterait pas caché bien longtemps. Il pourrait même leur sauter dessus à la moindre faiblesse de leur part.

 **.**

C'était dans cette ambiance que le premier étage fut traversé sans encombre.

 **.**

《 Passons au deuxième… 》 murmura Chat Noir.

 **.**

Il avait raison, et la coccinelle le suivit. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle avait peur.

 **.**

Les yeux fixant ses pieds comme si sa vie en dépendait, Ladybug montait machinalement les marches, toujours en parfaite union avec son partenaire. Elle devait se ressaisir. Absolument.

 **.**

Se pinçant la chair au niveau de ses hanches, elle s'imposa la concentration, et releva la tête.

 **.**

Chat Noir, lui, semblait plus confiant. Presque heureux. Il était fidèle à lui-même, ainsi qu'à son poste, et forçait le respect. Le blondinet lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs habituellement, mais aujourd'hui, il conservait un sérieux étourdissant.

.  
.

 **.**

Scrutant les marches à venir, il restait attentif au moindre détail, et ne donnait pas de loisir à ses sens. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun objet, ni aucun indice concernant un quelconque intrus. Les lieux étaient beaucoup trop calmes, beaucoup trop… Conservés.

 **.**

Mais bientôt, ils comprirent que tout cela n'était que l'orchestration de l'akumatisé, car à l'instant où ils arrivèrent à l'étage d'au-dessus, ils virent.

 **.**

Ils virent tous ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des amis enroulés autour de banderoles jaunes à rayures noires.

 **.**

"Police Line Do Not Cross."

 **.**

 **.**

《 Are you fucking serious ? 》

 **.**

C'était sorti tout seul, par coup de langue de la bleutée.

 **.**

Le passage était barré de ces couleurs précédemment citées, mais il était aisé de voir à travers.

 **.**

On ne pouvait arrêter son regard sur une seule et unique silhouette. Ses orbites affolées passaient de corps en corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un numéro de jonglerie, à lui en donner le tournis.

 **.**

D'un côté, Mylène, fixée par ces mêmes banderoles contre le mur, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol, les appelait. Elle formait une croix, immobile, et le visage déformé par la peur. Un peu plus loin, on voyait Kim se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que la banderole l'étranglerait s'il perdait cette position. Il était quasi pendu. De l'autre côté, Anarka avait été suspendue par ses poignets uniquement. Ses bras supportant l'intégralité de son poids. Elle aussi semblait consciente.

 **.**

L'alter ego de Marinette pouvait continuer longtemps. Très longtemps, comme cela, à décrire ses camarades, au vu du nombre d'anciens akumatisés, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils devaient agir.

 **.**

Avec empressement, elle saisit le bras de Chat Noir sans aucune délicatesse et le tira à sa suite. Au passage, elle coupa la bande de Kim, qui tomba immédiatement à genoux, ne tenant plus sur ses pieds. Continuant ainsi, elle libéra les uns après les autres les citoyens.

Le héros se laissait emmener docilement, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassuré que son père ne soit pas parmi eux. Le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas supporté.

 **.**

Chacun des anciens akumatisés semblait être là, sous ses yeux, et défilait dans des positions différentes, supendu toujours par ces bandeaux jaune fluo. Ils essayaient de lui parler, mais le héros ignorait leurs mots qui semblaient tous signifier leurs plaintes. Le duo gérait très mal la situation, submergé par toutes ces personnes apeurées.

 **.**

Les murs de la prison étaient devenus les tables de torture du jour.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Ladybug s'arrêta brusquement de parler avec les victimes affolées pour se tourner vers son partenaire.

 **.**

《 C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? fit-elle en essayant de défaire les liens de Kagami, plus patiente et silencieuse que les autres.

 **.**

— Que. Quoi ? demanda presque normalement le blond.

 **.**

— Je ne vois pas d'adulte, mis à part Anarka.》

 **.**

Oui, car si on était attentif à tous ceux qui les entourait, on ne voyait que des collégiens, tout au plus.

 **.**

Kagami, face à eux, se frotta les poignets avant de s'incliner pour les remercier et passa aux explications :

 **.**

《 L'akumatisé a emmené les autres adultes. Madame… "Couffaine", c'est ça ? Ne voulait pas assez coopérer à son goût.

 **.**

— Ladybug ! Il a emmené mon père ! Je veux pas le perdre ! s'écria Mylène les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues, portant ses mains à sa poitrine. Pas après Ivan.

 **.**

— Et mon majordome ! 》fit Chloé, abjecte, en vérifiant sa manucure.

 **.**

La coccinelle calma la tension en répondant d'une voix la plus posée possible :

 **.**

《 Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais ramener vos proches. Je vous le promets. Cependant, n'avez-vous pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle ils ont été séparés de vous ? D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous été attachés de la sorte ? 》

 **.**

C'est là qu'une fille qu'elle connaissait moins bien, Ondine, expliqua :

 **.**

《 Il envoie ces "bandes" par…. Enfin… Ça sort par le fond de sa gorge… Et ça prend "vie" pour nous attacher. On l'a à peine observé. 》déclara la jeune nageuse, la mine dégoûtée par ce qu'elle avait vu. 《 "Interrogueur" a menacé de nous torturer, nous. 》

 **.  
.**

"Nous", les enfants. Alors les adultes s'étaient sagement laissés faire.

 **.**

《 Où sont-ils al-.

 **.**

— On a peur ! 》 crièrent en cœur les sœurs d'Alya, avant de fondre en larmes.

 **.**

Nino les attrapa, l'une et l'autre, pour les serrer contre lui, leur fredonnant un petit air de musique.

 **.**

La bleutée sentit alors la moutarde lui monter au nez.

C'en était franchement trop pour elle. Le Papillon devait avoir parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il se produisait, et avait attaqué ce lieu en particulier. Soutenait-il ces crimes ou était-il totalement inconscient ? Serait-il lui-même un meurtrier ?

 **.**

Elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui indique quoi que ce soit. Elle trouverait l'akumatisé, et le vaincrait elle, et elle seule.

 **.**

《 Chat Noir ? dit-elle sèchement, d'une voix plus grave. On va se séparer. On ne peut pas les laisser sans défense au cas où "il" se pointerait. 》

 **.**

Le blondinet hocha lentement la tête, tout en décrochant Sabrina.

 **.**

《 Je m'occupe de l'akumatisé. 》

 **.**

Elle prit le garçon à la clochette par les épaules, le tournant face à elle.

L'alter ego d'Adrien regardait sa partenaire dans les yeux, plus sérieusement que jamais. Il ignorait si c'était réellement une bonne idée de la laisser se battre seule, dans ces conditions. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la bleutée pouvait être aveuglée par ses émotions.

 **.**

Mais ils ne s'agissaient pas d'une innocente attaque. Il s'agissait d'une menace intrinsèque, qui pouvait engendrer de lourdes conséquences : en ce lieu de combats se trouvait quasiment tous les anciens akumatisés.

 **.**

L'enjeu était de taille, et le Chat Noir ne doutait pas que sa Lady saurait faire face avec un esprit clair comme de l'eau de roche.

 **.**

《 Je te fais confiance. 》dirent-ils d'un souffle.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Ladybug courait, courait, et courait encore dans cette pelote de couloirs. Elle se fichait un peu de tendre l'oreille pour repérer l'ennemi : il n'y avait pas trente-six mille chemins, elle finirait bien par tomber sur lui.

 **.**

Et niveau discrétion ? Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas l'attaquer par surprise dans un décor pareil, alors au diable la discrétion. Il pouvait la menacer avec les otages qu'il avait en sa possession, elle ne lui donnerait même pas le temps d'appliquer ses menaces.

 **.**

Elle se sentait à la fois folle et limpide. Comme dans un état second. Les choses ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi fluides, comme si tout coulait de source. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Personne ne pouvait la contredire, personne ne lui reprocherait quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur elle-même.

 **.**

Elle était Ladybug, et elle sauverait le monde.

 **.  
.**

La bleutée courait sans sentir de fatigue, ni même de crampe. Elle n'aurait su si elle devait remercier l'adrénaline, ou si elle était vraiment devenue endurante. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle avançait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **.**

Et puis elle s'arrêta net.

 **.**

《 Toi. 》 dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

 **.**

"Lui", l'akumatisé, elle l'avait trouvé.

L'homme portait un masque bleu foncé, la couleur des policiers. Sa tenue était de la même teinte, sobre, lui facilitant le moindre mouvement. C'était un combattant.

 **.**

《 Ladybug… 》

 **.**

L'homme n'avait l'air ni étonné, ni en colère de la voir. Pour lui aussi, cela "coulait de source".

 **.**

Face à cet homme, madame Bustier était attachée comme un humain sur le point d'être écartelé. Elle semblait avoir pleuré, au vu de ses joues rougies, mais la super-héroïne était trop loin pour pouvoir détailler ses yeux. La jeune rousse devait avoir crier, et pourtant, la coccinelle n'avait rien entendu, de par le bruit qu'elle avait elle-même émit et sa concentration.

 **.**

Bien sûr, l'horreur était présente en ces lieux. Les civils étaient accrochés comme des pantins dans tous les sens. Chaque recoin était occupé.

 **.**

Fred au plafond. Monsieur Damoclès au sol. Théo Barbo et Jagged Stone dos à dos, suspendus dans le vide.

Ce n'était pas les seuls, évidemment. Ils étaient TOUS là. Mais elle devait cesser de s'attarder sur les détails "inutiles". Elle devait se focaliser sur l'Interrogueur, lui, uniquement.

 **.**

《 À quoi rime tout cela ? 》 siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

 **.**

Ladybug avait les pieds cloués au sol, les jambes largement écartées, avec celle de droite derrière elle. Penchée en avant comme elle l'était, les poings fermés, elle ressemblait à une bête. Prête à se jeter sur sa proie, les sourcils froncés. Elle montrait une fureur sans précédent.

 **.**

La bleutée se moquait bien de déstabiliser les personnes présentes de par son air menaçant. Elle sera remerciée à la fin du combat, de toute manière.

 **.**

《 Je t'attendais, Ladybug. 》

 **.**

La super-héroïne frappa au sol.

 **.**

《 J'en ai assez des manières. Répondez-moi. 》

 **.  
.**

Dans son antre, le Papillon leva un sourcil.

Au grand jamais il n'avait vu la jeune fille aussi enragée. On lui aurait dit qu'elle était prête à le décapiter, il y aurait cru. Il y aurait cru, sans plus attendre.

 **.**

L'ennemi de Paris réfléchit. Son akumatisé n'allait certainement pas faire long feu, à moins qu'il parvienne à sortir Ladybug de cet état de concentration extrême. De plus, torturer les anciens akumatisés ne lui apportait aucune information pour le moment. Le pouvoir de son élu était d'interroger des otages en les attachant avec des bandes de la vérité. Celles-ci resserraient leur étreinte s'il s'avérait qu'on essayait de lui mentir.

Cependant, à chaque question, des "Je ne sais pas." fusaient, implorant, sans pour autant se révéler être des mensonges.

 **.**

Les autres agents susceptibles de posséder des informations avaient déserté les lieux, fuyant la possibilité d'être accusé de potentielle mort et pour laisser l'entièreté du champ libre pour les héros de Paris.

 **.**

Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire avec les anciens akumatisés, et il devait essayer de calmer son ennemie.

 **.**

《 Interrogueur, ne t'occupe plus de tes victimes. Éloigne-toi d'ici, et emmène Ladybug.

 **.**

— Bien, Papillon. 》

 **.**

 **.  
.**

En voyant un halo rosé en forme de papillon apparaître sur le visage de l'homme, la bleutée savait qu'il allait y avoir des complications. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à esquiver lorsque l'anciennement nommé Xavier-Edgard cracha ses bandes en sa direction, la poussant à reculer alors que lui-même avançait vers elle.

 **.**

C'était parfait, ils devaient continuer de délaisser les civils.

 **.**

La défenseuse dégaina son yoyo pour le faire coulisser et appeler son partenaire en vitesse :

 **.**

《 J'éloigne l'akumatisé. Tu t'occuperas des personnes attachées. 》

 **.**

Et elle raccrocha net. Elle n'avait pas plus de secondes à gaspiller.

 **.**

Abandonnant les attaques à distance, l'homme se jeta sur elle pour procéder à du corps à corps. Les poings prêts à l'action, la bleutée parra les coups un par un, protégeant le haut de son crâne, puis ses côtes du talon de son agresseur.

 **.**

La jeune fille le repoussa en le heurtant de plein fouet avec un double jeu de jambe qu'il pu arrêter avec ses deux avant-bras en croix.

 **.**

Ladybug grinça des dents avant de lui soumettre un choc dans la machoire, mais dû rapidement reculer en pas chassés, évitant de se faire attacher par les banderoles jaunes flashy.

Bien "vivantes", la bleutée dut s'en débarrasser avec son yoyo. Cet instant d'inattention lui valut un coup en plein estomac, lui faisant lâcher un hoquet étranglé. Mais elle ne se laissa pas pour autant tomber au sol et se tint accroupie avec une main à l'appui.

 **.**

Partant ensuite sur une position de poirier, elle fit balayer ses jambes en l'air pour renvoyer l'appareil à l'ennemi qui ne pu anticiper ce mouvement, et se prit le pied droit dans la figure.

.  
Ils étaient quitte.

 **.**

《 Tu es forte. 》 rit presque l'homme.

 **.**

Ladybug sourit.

 **.**

《 Plus que toi. 》

 **.**

Elle tira sèchement sur le fil de son yoyo qu'elle avait préalablement enroulé autour de la cuisse de l'Interrogueur pour le faire valser en arrière. Ce dernier tenta de se rattrapper, mais une seconde partie du fil vint attrapper ses deux poignets pour les faire rencontrer dans son dos, lui déboitant une de ses épaules.

 **.**

À présent plaqué au sol, Ladybug s'autorisa à prendre une distance plus faible avec l'ennemi, franchissant la frontière du raisonnable.

 **.**

La bleutée le retourna totalement sur le dos. Il était soumis à elle, et la coccinelle y prenait un malin plaisir.

.  
Son pied droit lui écrasa le thorax, et la jeune fille se pencha un maximum contre l'ennemi, se fichant bien de la douleur qu'elle était en train de lui imposer avec son poids.

 **.**

《 Je vais la faire courte, Papillon. 》

 **.**

Son coude vint s'appuyer sur son genou droit fléchi.

 **.**

《 Si vous n'êtes pas le coupable de ces morts, cessez vos actes. Cessez jusqu'à qu'on vous donne le signal de les reprendre. 》

 **.**

Son ton était catégorique, comme elle le souhaitait. Malgré l'intensité du combat, Ladybug avait décelé dans les comportements de l'akumatisé autre chose qu'un simple désir de lui prendre ses Miraculous. De part son nom, son pouvoir et ses actions, elle en déduisait qu'il cherchait plutôt à soutirer des informations.

 **.**

Le Papillon avait donc de la considération pour les conséquences de ses akumatisations ? C'est ce qu'elle allait savoir.

 **.**

《 Hochez-la tête si vous acceptez. 》

.  
.


	7. Septième salve

.

.

De nouveau, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Un autre jour dans la capitale de France, soit deux mois après la dernière attaque du Papillon.

 **.**

Marinette était dans la boulangerie de ses parents, s'empressant d'emballer la commande d'un client. Un par un, ils défilaient devant elle, demandant pour la plupart une simple baguette ou alors quelques viennoiseries en plus.

 **.**

《 Suivant, fit-elle en encaissant de la monnaie.

 **.**

— Une Marinette, s'il vous plaît. 》 répondit avec un léger amusement une voix qui fit sourire la demoiselle.

 **.**

En même temps, il s'agissait d'Adrien. Comment ne pas sourire ?

 **.**

《 Rentre à l'intérieur pour attendre, si tu veux. 》proposa la bleutée.

 **.**

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais finit par répondre :

 **.**

《 Non ça ira, je vais juste te prendre une trentaine de chouquettes. On t'attend dehors, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **.**

— "On" ? 》

 **.**

Marinette se décala sur le côté pour apercevoir ses camarades devant la boutique. Ravie, elle leur fit un petit signe de main et se reconcentra sur son travail.

 **.**

Elle tendit le paquet au blond :

 **.**

《 J'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le prochain client. Désolée pour l'attente, vous désirez ? 》

 **.**

Adrien sortit de la boutique après avoir fait un signe de tête entendu à sa camarade.

 **.**

《 Elle a l'air d'aller comment ? demanda Nino en se servant presque instinctivement dans l'achat de son meilleur ami.

 **.**

— Plutôt bien. Elle avait l'air pâlotte depuis l'Interrogueur, mais elle semble avoir repris de la couleur, répondit le mannequin.

 **.**

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour elle. Il n'y a eu aucune perte, et c'est tout ce qui compte. 》 répliqua la blonde de sa voix pincée.

 **.**

Chloé hésita une fraction de seconde avant de prendre une chouquette elle aussi, et de la gober aussi sec.

 **.**

《 Mais Marinette, c'est une maman poule. 》

 **.**

Et tout le monde savait qu'Alix avait raison.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

L'alter ego de Ladybug ne prenait pas le temps de souffler, mais elle enchaînait les services, un magnifique sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Un à un, les clients sortaient alors que d'autres rentraient.

 **.**

Mais elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir à l'heure. Elle n'attendait plus que sa mère.

 **.**

Cette dernière ne tarda pas longtemps, et prit le relais de sa fille aussi naturellement qu'elle respirait :

 **.**

《 Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? 》

 **.**

La mère et la fille avaient le même sourire.

 **.**

 **.**

Se dépêchant de défaire son tablier couleur prune, la demoiselle le posa sur la table de travail, dans la cuisine. Puis, elle remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour se changer.

 **.**

《 Tikki, tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa bourse.

 **.**

— Pas si tu oublies de regarder dans le salon. 》 fit la voix amusée de la kwami.

 **.**

Intriguée, Marinette jeta un coup d'œil en descendant les escaliers et vit un papier accompagné d'un peu d'argent de poche : "Pour avoir remplacé ton père. Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis."

 **.**

Sabine Dupain-Cheng était décidément une mère adorable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

《 Aaah ! Notre déléguée ! 》 clama Mylène en voyant Marinette débouler par la porte de l'immeuble.

 **.**

Se retrouvant dans les bras de ses amies qui réclamaient un câlin collectif, la jeune Eurasienne fut paralysée par tout l'amour qu'on lui offrait. C'était agréable de se retrouver au grand complet. Ça rappelait "presque" le "bon vieux temps". Oui, presque, si autant de personnes n'avaient pas manqué à l'appel.

 **.**

Ils avaient traversé des moments plus difficiles les uns et les autres, mais étaient restés soudés. Bien qu'il y ait des pseudo-solitaires dans leur groupe – non, Nathaniel n'est pas visé – ils avaient su garder contact. C'est ce qui faisait leur force, certainement.

 **.**

En même temps, ils ne se sentaient compris qu'entre eux. Le reste du monde ignorait ce que semblait réellement signifier la peur d'une attaque du Papillon, alors celle d'un tueur qui ne les visait qu'eux, uniquement ? Jamais.

 **.**

Grâce à leur chère blonde, ils étaient régulièrement informés de leur devenir. Mais l'accès aussi facile à de telles informations ne pouvaient que les inquiéter : si Chloé arrivait aisément à obtenir des nouvelles, qu'en était-il d'autres personnes plus… professionnelles dans le domaine de l'espionnage ?

 **.**

Actuellement, un projet de confinement plus poussé, les concernant, était en cours de création. S'ils avaient bien compris, les anciens akumatisés seraient envoyés à l'étranger. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient être séparés de leurs proches, et que des mesures devraient être prises pour éviter des prises d'otages. Cela voulait également signifier que leur destin reposait entre les mains de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

 **.**

 **.**

Le petit groupe s'était posé dans le parc des Vosges, juste à côté, et Kim commença à déballer tout ce qu'ils cachaient dans leurs sacs, avec l'aide de Kagami. Les frangins Couffaine dépliaient une nappe de pique-nique tandis qu'un gentil blondinet prenait Marinette par les épaules pour l'asseoir et lui demander de rester immobile et de les laisser faire, tout simplement.

 **.**

En quel honneur cette petite surprise avait-elle été organisée ? Aucune, spécifiquement. Il s'agissait juste de faire plaisir, et de se faire plaisir.

 **.**

Nathaniel distribua les bentos préparés par Sabrina et le majordome de Chloé – il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

 **.  
.**

C'était ça, une vie de collégien. Quelque part. Quelque chose de tranquille et innocent.

 **.  
.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Adrien offrait une journée de bonheur absolu à sa Lady. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais lorsque ses amis lui avaient proposé d'organiser un pique-nique, il avait été le premier à suggérer à ses camarades de ne pas prévenir Marinette, et de lui faire une surprise.

 **.**

"Pourquoi ?" avait demandé Alix, surprise qu'on écarte la bleutée de la préparation. Même Chloé ne l'aurait pas fait dans de telles circonstances.

 **.**

"Parce que sinon, elle va vouloir tout faire." avait répondu Adrien, comme si cela coulait de source.

 **.**

Et effectivement, il avait raison. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins envie de contribuer à cette sortie à sa manière, mais connaissant leur déléguée… Elle allait certainement préparer tout le repas et utiliser le prétexte "j'habite juste à côté." pour s'occuper des gobelets ou autre.

 **.**

C'était fou de voir que Chat Noir connaissait aussi bien Ladybug sous son autre identité sans jamais le réaliser. Mais personne dans leur univers ne pouvait s'en plaindre.

 **.  
.**

Les défenseurs de Paris avaient surmonté une difficile épreuve contre l'Interrogueur, ils avaient triomphé en partie contre l'Exécuteur – comme ils l'appelaient à présent.

 **.**

Pourquoi prétendre qu'ils avaient gagné du terrain contre l'ennemi ?

 **.**

Parce que l'Interrogueur avait hoché la tête.

 **.**

Parce qu'ils avaient un nouvel allié.

 **.**

Parce que le Papillon était maintenant de leur côté.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

《 Vous savez, mon père sera aux petits soins pour notre sécurité. Je suis sa fille chérie, après tout.

 **.**

— On sait bien Chloé, soupirèrent en cœur ses camarades.

 **.**

— Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne se sont pas joints à la réalisation du projet ayant pour but de me m…. 》la jeune fille Bourgeois se reprit en soupirant. 《 De nous mettre en sécurité.

 **.**

— Ils doivent être occupés à faire autre chose, supposa Mylène en épluchant sa clémentine.

 **.**

— J'espère bien. 》ajouta Nino, les sourcils froncés.

 **.**

Adrien se leva avec la bouteille de jus d'orange pour faire une nouvelle tournée de boisson fruitée.

 **.**

《 Je suis sûre que Ladybug et Chat Noir ont un plan, dit la bleutée avec un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

 **.**

— Ton verre, Marinette, fit Adrien avant de la servir.

 **.**

— Merci. 》

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Mais deux semaines, c'était trop long pour le tueur.

 **.**

Tout particulièrement lorsqu'une rumeur d'évacuation à l'étranger avait circulé de bouche à oreille.

 **.**

Le tueur n'est pas patient.

Le tueur perd ce qui lui reste de sa tête.

Le tueur prend deux nouvelles victimes.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

《 Mettez ces masques, leur avait ordonné l'agent Roger. Gants, je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous n'allez pas manipuler, je présume ? 》

 **.**

"Non." était la réponse.

 **.**

Monsieur Raincomprix regarda silencieusement les jeunes gens exécuter ses directives. Leurs mines étaient affreusement déconfites, et leurs gestes tremblants trahissaient leur anxiété.

 **.**

《 Vous êtes sûrs… de vouloir rentrer ? 》 se risqua-t-il à demander.

 **.**

Les sourcils des héros se froncèrent dans un même mouvement.

 **.**

《 C'est notre tueur qui a commis ce crime. Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? commença Ladybug.

 **.**

— On doit voir sa manière de procéder de nos propres yeux. 》 ajouta Chat Noir d'une voix grave.

 **.**

Le policier soupira intérieurement. Il voyait bien qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Bien que la police scientifique soit déjà passée sur les lieux du crime, les héros de Paris n'avaient pas manqué de persuasion pour visiter les lieux, pas même après qu'on leur a dit qu'il était inutile d'aller sur place.

 **.**

 _Il n'y avait..._

 **.**

De la boucherie. De la boucherie humaine.

La pièce habituellement spacieuse et éclairée avait été intégralement saccagée. Ce salon que Marinette avait pourtant eu l'habitude de fréquenter avait perdu tout son charme.

 **.**

Les prises téléphoniques avaient été sauvagement coupées. Un portable avait été retrouvé écrasé dans le coin droit de la pièce.

 **.**

Deux ampoules sur cinq du lustre avaient été éclatées. Ladybug se doutait qu'on avait hasardeusement essayé d'envoyer des objets sur le tueur, alors qu'il s'approchait du fond de la pièce. Il avait pourtant pénétré normalement dans les lieux, en passant par l'entrée, sans le moindre encombre. C'était incompréhensible, au premier abord, mais après réflexion, on pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait donc d'une connaissance, proche ou lointaine.

 **.**

La super-héroïne regarda le sol où s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés des apéritifs, qui devaient être contenus en premier lieu dans un récipient. Le violet, "là-bas", vers la fenêtre.

 **.**

Fenêtre qui d'ailleurs avait été maintenue fermée, omettant des tentatives de suicide de la part des victimes. Ou alors elles n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. C'était difficile à dire.

 **.**

Question sonorité, l'appartement était parfaitement isolé, alors les cris qu'auraient pu émettre les victimes n'auraient alerté personne, malheureusement.

 **.**

Mais là encore, la coccinelle cherchait des traces de sang. Elle se demandait bien où exactement des vies avaient été impitoyablement arrachées. Elle se le demandait, et par sa force mentale, s'aliénait elle-même le cerveau pour se croire capable de détailler le massacre.

 **.**

Elle ne voulait pas perdre connaissance. Elle ne devait pas. Se pinçant en permanence l'avant-bras, Ladybug allait se maintenir éveillée, et ce, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait.

 **.**

La jeune fille ne pensait même plus à la présence de Chat Noir à ses côtés, voulant son indépendance. Ce dernier était présent, elle le savait, mais elle devait passer outre. Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement se reposer sur lui, ni compter sur sa vivacité pour la soutenir.

 **.**

"C'est juste derrière." leur avait indiqué l'agent. Juste derrière le canapé, cela voulait signifier. Et pourtant, d'où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait toujours pas de sang. Étrange. Mais elle avançait. Elle avait imaginé le pire, alors elle serait capable de surmonter cet obstacle.

 **.**

Doublant la vitesse de ses pas, la bleutée passa devant son partenaire sans même une excuse concernant sa minime bousculade. Elle contourna le canapé pour constater ce qui était caché derrière.

 **.  
.**

 _Rien à voir._

 **.  
.**

Pour comprendre cela, il fallait prendre le temps de voir les choses progressivement, à travers les yeux globuleux de la super-héroïne. Dans un premier temps, réaliser que ce que l'on cherchait à voir n'était pas directement visible, mais à l'intérieur de deux sacs, faits de matières différentes, et de tailles différentes.

 **.**

L'un était plus grand, en tissu de teinte grise. Au niveau du haut, il était possible de voir une partie assombrie : il s'agissait de la seule marque de sang pouvant salir le sol. La forme tordue laissait deviner la présence d'un corps humain à l'intérieur.

 **.**

Le second "emballage", lui, contenait l'horreur absolue.

Jamais Ladybug n'avait rien vu de tel, ou imaginé une violence aussi extrême. Le sac était fait d'une matière transparente, comme s'il s'agissait d'un plastique, laissant son contenu aisément transparaître à la lumière. Cela permettait de voir que les petits membres de la victime avaient été rompus par la force. De même que les doigts, dont les articulations avaient été forcées dans le sens contraire.

 **.**

De la rage. De l'envie de faire souffrir, de la torture. Cela témoignait d'un désir profond de faire souffrir. Tout particulièrement.

 **.**

Mais ça ne restait rien à côté du crâne martelé. Le nez, enfoncé dans le milieu du visage sans couleur, avait détruit la petite bouille adorable de la fillette. Ses dents émergentes, absentes, laissant de fines coulées de sang séché sur les lèvres.

 **.**

Et malgré tout. Malgré toute cette violence, Manon avait pu garder ses deux couettes enfantines.

 **.**

Une fine odeur de sang vint s'immiscer discrètement dans sa narine, lui donnant une envie de vomir subitement. Un pas après l'autre, la coccinelle s'était éloignée de l'arrière du canapé. Les yeux exorbités de la petite fille la fixaient. Ils la fixaient avec effroi, et la bleutée se surprit à souhaiter faire disparaître cette vue inhumaine. Parce que non, ce meurtre bestial n'avait rien d'humain. Il détruisait tout ce en quoi Ladybug avait voulu et voulait croire.

 **.**

Eux qui pensaient que l'Exécuteur se contenterait d'ôter des vies, ils se trompaient lourdement.

 **.**

《 Et... commença l'héroïne d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'elle se sentait au bord du malaise. Et... la mère. C-c-c-omment a-t-elle ?...

 **.**

— Fracture profonde du crâne et étranglement. Nous ignorons encore quel procédé a été exécuté en premier. 》avait répondu un des employés de la police.

 **.**

Des pulsions répétées tambourinaient à l'intérieur du corps de la super-héroïne. Elle était capable de les percevoir sans peine. Le chant de son cœur était implorant, en déprise.

 **.**

Hypotension. Du sucre. Quelque chose. Vite.

 **.**

 _Il n'y a rien à voir pour les âmes sensibles._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

La paume des mains à plat sur une table, et plus précisément un bureau, Chat Noir était penché en avant, le dos courbé. C'était limite s'il allait saisir la cravate de la personne qui lui faisait face pour le secouer d'arrière en avant et lui cracher au visage le fond de ses pensées. Mais il se contrôlait, du mieux qu'il pouvait. La fin d'après-midi annonçait l'heure du goûter, alors restons posés.

 **.**

Jamais encore le héros ne s'était montré aussi furax devant un citoyen. Habituellement, sa colère se dirigeait vers un akumatisé, mais à présent, le temps pressait. Affreusement.

 **.**

《 Votre plan d'évacuation doit entrer en application. Dès maintenant ! 》répétait-il.

 **.**

Le maire Bourgeois, enfoncé le plus profondément possible dans son siège, pour s'éloigner du mieux qu'il pouvait du détenteur de la destruction, sentait des gouttes de sueur lui perler sur le visage. Il savait très bien que le héros avait raison, mais il fallait être raisonnable, et surtout réaliste.

 **.**

《 Rien n'est prêt, Chat Noir. Il est encore plus risqué de mettre à exécution le plan sans toutes les précautions possibles. 》avait-il répondu d'une voix hésitante.

 **.**

Le père de Chloé disait vrai. Ils le savaient. Mais il allait tout de même falloir lui forcer la main.

 **.**

《 L'Exécuteur est en liberté et n'attend plus les akumatisations pour tuer ! Il sait très bien ce que vous préparez, et plus aucun ancien akumatisé n'est en sécurité à présent ! renchérit Chat Noir, rugissant. La situation n'a jamais été aussi critique. On parle d'une vingtaine d'innocents qu'on peut encore sauver ! 》

 **.**

Était-il sourd ? Le maire ne comprenait pas l'insistance des héros.

 **.**

《 Vous savez que la police scientifique a pu récupérer des traces d'ADN sur les lieux du crime, n'est-ce pas ? 》demanda l'homme, reprenant une voix un peu hautaine.

 **.**

Le héros masqué émit un rire rauque. Il décolla ses mains du meuble pour poser ses poings sur ses hanches, prenant un air ironique, et répondit :

 **.**

《 Et on sait aussi que cet ADN n'est pas répertorié dans les sources de la police. Il s'agit de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais commis aucun crime par le passé. Ce n'est donc pas par cette voie qu'on pourra régler les choses au plus vite ! 》

 **.**

Monsieur Bourgeois balbutia, visiblement ignorant de cette information supplémentaire :

 **.**

《 Mais… Mais…

 **.**

— Pas le temps aux hésitations, cher maire de Paris, coupa le héros. Ladybug ! 》appela-t-il.

 **.**

La super-héroïne effectua son entrée immédiatement, légèrement pâlotte mais refaite, en passant par la fenêtre du bureau. La police étant immobilisée par Roger en personne, ils avaient pu passer sans aucune difficulté.

 **.**

Derrière elle se trouvait un homme qu'elle avait stratégiquement ramené avec elle, dans un commun accord avec Chat Noir. Il représentait un soutien supplémentaire pour convaincre le maire de s'exécuter.

 **.**

Les héros avaient enfin réussi à aligner tous les influenceurs de la ville à leur rang. Il ne manquait qu'André Bourgeois.

 **.**

《 Nous avons établi un accord avec Alec, ici présent, commença l'héroïne.

 **.**

— Bonjour cher maire de Paris André Bourgeois, salua jovialement l'homme.

 **.**

— Il se fera un plaisir de concocter un reportage ayant spécialement pour but de vous décrédibiliser aux yeux du grand public, si vous voyez où nous voulons en venir. 》poursuivit la coccinelle, détachée.

 **.**

Un sourire faisait surface sur les lèvres des héros. Ils savaient de source sûre que cela allait fonctionner. Un grand merci à Chloé.

 **.**

Alors oui, le maire allait accepter, mais avant toute chose :

 **.**

《 Je vais faire le nécessaire pour accéder à votre demande, cependant… 》

 **.**

Le maire craignait de poser cette question, de peur d'attiser la colère de ce duo aux puissants pouvoirs. Toutefois, André restait un homme qui était loin d'être stupide :

 **.**

《 Je voudrais savoir ceci : pour autant désirer l'évacuation immédiate des akumatisés, c'est que vous avez un plan, n'est-ce pas ? 》

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Cet "accident" eut pour mérite d'accélérer grandement la procédure de sauvetage. Les anciens akumatisés – du moins ceux qui avaient accepté la procédure – furent envoyés les jours suivants on ne sait où, ni comment. Pour cette partie du projet, tout avait été effectué dans le plus grand des secrets, et Ladybug et Chat Noir acceptaient parfaitement d'ignorer l'information.

 **.**

Cela ne les dérangeait pas, du moment que les êtres menacés se retrouvaient loin du danger.

 **.  
.**

Main dans la main, Ladybug et Chat Noir appréhendaient le direct qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer.

 **.**

Face à eux, Alec mettait les derniers détails en place tandis que Harlette les observait du haut du studio d'enregistrement, le regard foudroyant. Les héros savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

 **.**

Le but de l'émission qui allait suivre comportait une seule phrase clef. Une seule, et une unique, qui importait réellement. Le reste ne serait qu'artifice pour emballer le message dans un joli paquet doré.

 **.**

Les employés leur firent signe qu'ils allaient bientôt passer en direct.

 **.**

La main de Chat Noir serra expressément le plus fort possible celle de sa Lady pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient deux à affronter le monde, et la lâcha l'instant suivant.

 **.**

《 Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Alec, les bras croisés, se positionnant à leurs côtés.

 **.**

— Vous pouvez y aller. 》fit Ladybug après avoir soufflé profondément.

 **.**

Le blondinet acquiesça également.

 **.**

 **.**

Alec s'éloigna alors, et se mit en face de la caméra, et le décompte fut enclenché. L'alter ego d'Adrien avait l'impression d'être confronté à la sentence la plus cruelle à laquelle il n'ait jamais fait face. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il se demandait bien ce que devait vivre actuellement sa partenaire. Après tout, c'était à travers sa bouche que les paroles clefs allaient être délivrées. Alors il devait assurer, et en aucun cas lui porter préjudice.

 **.**

《 Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, et bienvenue dans notre émission du soir. C'est une invitation inédite qui nous amène, et pour cause ! 》Alec écarta théâtralement les bras pour les accueillir sur le plateau. 《 Voici Ladybug et Chat Noir, exprès pour vous ce soir ! 》

 **.**

Sans plus aucune hésitation, le duo avança d'une démarche assurée pour monter aux côtés d'Alec, qui leur sourit chaleureusement.

 **.**

《 Alors, héros de Paris, comment vous portez vous ? demanda le présentateur.

 **.**

— Pensez-vous vraiment que nous pouvons répondre honnêtement à cette question ? répondit posément le porteur de la bague sur un ton de plaisanterie.

 **.**

— C'est une question piégeuse, évidemment. 》 se rattrapa le métis.

 **.**

Mais la caméra effectua un plan centré sur Ladybug, pour montrer au public sa mine crispée. De quoi intéresser le public.

 **.**

Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un instant puisque le bras du héros vêtu de noir vint s'enrouler autour des épaules de la Lady.

 **.**

《 Vous savez, pour nous, tout va se jouer dès maintenant, s'amusa à dire Chat Noir, telle une confidence. Pas vrai Buguinette ? 》

 **.**

Sympathiquement, la bleutée se dégagea du blond, et posa un poing sur sa hanche pour montrer de l'assurance, avant de répondre :

 **.**

《 En effet. Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas donner plus de détails, mais la partie va s'accélérer. Nous demandons donc à la population d'être patiente, vigilante et-

 **.**

— Et de nous faire confiance ! coupa avec joie Chat Noir, taquinant de nouveau la demoiselle.

 **.**

— Parfaitement. 》

 **.**

Alec sortit une feuille de nulle part et fit mine d'y jeter un coup d'œil alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement son texte. C'était histoire de rendre l'échange plus naturel.

 **.**

《 Mais dites-moi, il semblerait que les anciens akumatisés aient été évacués. Est-ce une coïncidence ?

 **.**

— Aucunement, répondit Ladybug. C'est d'ailleurs un grand soulagement pour nous. 》

 **.**

Il y eut une seconde d'hésitation. Une seconde pendant laquelle la coccinelle avait détourné les yeux de la caméra pour regarder son camarade de combat. Le jeune homme avait alors froncé les sourcils comme pour la réprimander de son geste, et cela lui donna la motivation nécessaire pour poursuivre.

 **.**

《 Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour qu'un autre citoyen perde la vie, à présent. 》

 **.**

C'est ce qu'elle dit avant de baisser la tête. Ladybug esquissa alors le meilleur sourire dont elle était capable, et remonta son regard avec une lenteur calculée, d'un air légèrement moqueur.

 **.**

《 On ne vous laissera plus jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Alors allez-y, revenez vous battre. Plus fort que jamais ! 》 avait-elle glorieusement clamé.

 **.**

Le présentateur se mit à applaudir, admiratif :

 **.**

《 Eh bien, quelle audace, Ladybug ! On défie l'ennemi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

 **.**

— On dirait bien, oui, lança Chat Noir en gratifiant sa partenaire d'une courbette. Mes respects, Milady.

 **.**

— Merci. 》 fit la jeune fille en amenant sa main au niveau de ses lèvres pour rire.

 **.**

C'était parfait. Tout passait… Innocemment.

 **.**

《 Mais dites-moi, n'avez-vous pas peur d'échouer ? questionna avec malice Alec. Contre l'Exécuteur ? 》

 **.**

"Ce n'était pas prévu, ça." s'étonna intérieurement le héros. Mais évidemment, c'était à prévoir. Il fallait bien que la télévision tire profit de ce service rendu, et que de l'improvisation soit faite. Alors ils jouèrent le jeu.

 **.**

《 Nous ne pensons pas à l'échec, imposa Ladybug, comme si cette question ne l'avait pas froissée le moins au monde. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que nous ne prenons nullement à la légère nos responsabilités. 》

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Dans la nuit, sur le haut de la tour Eiffel, les deux héros se tenaient fièrement face à la Lune. Chacun de leur côté n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à son domicile. À partir du lendemain, ils allaient avoir des journées chargées, alors ils devaient impérativement préparer le terrain.

Mais cela ne les empêchait certainement pas d'échanger quelques mots en ce qui concernait l'interview qu'ils venaient de finir.

 **.**

Chat Noir, tout particulièrement agité, ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Toujours en train de sautiller ou de rire nerveusement, c'était une véritable pipelette.

 **.**

《 Chat Noir, arrête ton cirque, avait demandé avec indulgence la bleutée.

 **.**

— Que–. Quoi ? Mais de quel cirque tu veux parler ma Lady ? Je ne suis pas un animal de foire, voyons. 》

 **.**

Sur ces mots, il fit un misérable poirier qu'il rata bien volontairement pour tomber en avant, et entraîner sa partenaire dans sa chute.

 **.**

《 Tu vois ? avait-il dit, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, alors que ses paumes étaient posées de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune fille.

 **.**

— Arrête d'essayer de me déstabiliser, Chat. Tu sais bien que c'est inutile, soupira la jeune fille en se retenant de le repousser dramatiquement pour lui montrer son sérieux. Parle-moi franchement, s'il te plaît. 》

 **.**

C'est un blondinet rouspétant qui se dégagea de la partie ventrale de sa Lady pour s'asseoir dans une position digne d'un félin. Les genoux pliés et les pieds ramenés en un point, il ne manquait plus qu'il y joigne ses mains pour ressembler à un bon gros matou boudeur.

 **.**

La super-héroïne releva simplement le haut de son corps avant de ramener un de ses genoux contre elle pour s'appuyer. Elle resta silencieuse à attendre la prochaine réplique du garçon, qui ne tarda pas.

 **.**

《 Dis voir, tu n'as pas peur ? lâcha-t-il simplement sans la regarder.

 **.**

— De l'échec ? Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. On ne doit pas y penser. 》

 **.**

Cette fois-ci, les yeux perçants du Chat Noir la poignardèrent du regard.

 **.**

《 Alors à quoi devons-nous penser ? riposta le garçon. Si je dois jouer les durs… 》 Il pensa à son père. 《 Ce ne sera qu'une façade ! 》

 **.**

Le blondinet se leva sur toute sa hauteur, incapable de rester plus longtemps immobile. C'était son instant de révolte intérieure qu'il ne pouvait laisser faire surface ailleurs que devant sa Lady.

 **.**

Quelque part, ça lui faisait bien penser au dernier éclat de colère de la bleutée. Il avait l'impression de l'imiter, ou alors de réaliser que lui-même avait besoin d'un tel passage pour accéder à la paix intérieure.

 **.**

Mais cela restait subjectif.

 **.**

Très subjectif.

 **.**

《 Je pense qu'on ne doit pas se "casser la tête", dit-elle avant de se reprendre. Je pense que nous ne devons pas chercher à deviner si nous allons être victorieux ou vaincus. 》

 **.**

Elle se leva à son tour, en demandant la poigne du garçon pour l'aider.

 **.**

《 Je pense… Que nous devons juste être fiers de nous-même. Fiers, de n'avoir jamais songé à abandonner. 》

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Les jours qui suivirent avaient pour apparence d'être paisibles, sans histoire, pour la population parisienne. Il n'y avait plus aucun incident, ni aucune piste mise à jour.

 **.**

Cependant, un détail des plus perturbants subsistait : un ancien akumatisé n'avait pas été évacué comme les autres. Bien évidemment, on se doutait que cela avait été accordé parce que la personne en question avait insisté pour rester.

 **.**

Était-ce par soif de vengeance ? Par révolte contre les héros ? Était-ce l'audace, tout simplement ?

Ou alors, était-ce à des fins symboliques, pour représenter les victimes à la fois vivantes ou décédées ? Un sacrifice ?

 **.  
.**

Alix Kubdel avait ses raisons.

.

.

.  
.


	8. Huitième Salve

.

.

.

"On ne vous laissera plus jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Alors allez-y, revenez vous battre. Plus fort que jamais !"

 **.**

 _Replay._

 **.**

"Alors allez-y, revenez vous battre. Plus fort que jamais !"

 **.**

 _Replay._

 **.**

" Revenez vous battre. Plus fort que jamais !"

 **.**

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

 **.**

« Intéressant… » avait murmuré Gabriel Agreste en regardant l'écran de sa tablette.

 **.**

À l'intérieur de la salle où voyaient le jour les plus beaux vêtements de Paris, cet homme passait distraitement son pouce sous son menton, tout en esquissant un léger sourire...

 **.**

Effrayant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le public faisait rage en ces lieux. Adultes comme enfants présents avaient revêtu les couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient en ce jour. Maquillage abusif, chapeaux extravagants et drapeaux au rendez-vous, plus personne ne tenait en place. Des cris d'excitation l'entouraient, alors qu'elle essayait d'avancer et de se fondre dans la masse, avec des traits bleus hasardeusement tracés sur ses joues.

 **.**

Brouhaha de malheur.

 **.**

Sa taille était loin d'être un avantage pour se faire entendre au milieu d'un tel raffut, mais lui permettait de se glisser avec un minimum d'aisance entre ces pâtés humains. Et quand elle croisa le chemin d'un fou qui hurlait beaucoup trop fort pour un rien, elle ne put se retenir de lui écraser le pied puis de disparaître la seconde suivante. Il n'avait qu'à pas lui vriller les oreilles.

 **.**

 _Tu risques ta vie, tu sais, Alix ?_

 **.**

Le jeune fille descendit les marches, les mains dans les poches. Sa place n'était pas loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore s'y précipiter. Trop de gens l'empêchaient de faire un pas sans qu'elle doive se pousser.

 **.**

Et merde.

 **.**

Un civil la bouscula un peu trop brutalement, faisant tomber sa casquette fétiche au sol. La rosée se précipita sur le vêtement, n'oubliant pas que se faire discrète primait sur une engueulade inutile qui allait allumer les gradins.

 **.**

Poursuivant sa route sans rien dire, elle remit ses cheveux dans son couvre-chef pour cacher au mieux sa couleur flashy.

 **.**

« Pardon, vous pouvez vous pousser ? Ma place est là. » dit-elle en montrant l'emplacement du doigt.

 **.**

On la laissa circuler, et elle put enfin se laisser tomber sur son siège, qui était loin d'être confortable.

 **.**

« Misère.» grogna-t-elle.

 **.**

Face à elle, le terrain était encore désert, mais vu l'heure, les joueurs allaient bientôt prendre possession du gazon synthétique.

 **.**

Jambes bien écartées, elle posa chacun de ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains.

 **.**

L'attente allait être longue. Très longue.

 **.**

 **.**

Alix Kubdel, sœur de Jalil Kubdel, avait refusé de suivre la procédure de confinement ayant pour but de protéger les anciens akumatisés pour des raisons "mystérieuses". La presse avait fait parler d'elle comme d'un scandale, formulant des hypothèses plus absurdes les unes que les autres pour justifier sa réticence à s'en aller.

 **.**

Une toute particulière était restée, et correspondait bien à l'image qu'elle renvoyait auprès du grand public : une Vengeresse.

 **.**

Mais la jeune sportive n'avait jamais validé cette possibilité, et n'en avait formulé aucune autre. Toujours protégée par les forces policières, on lui avait épargné les interviews et autres bêtises de ce genre.

 **.**

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle arrivait enfin au terme de son parcours de combattant.

 **.  
.**

En effet, la sécurité de cet événement incluant un match de foot était supervisée par Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et elle, Alix Kubdel, était présente en "secret". C'était étrange, d'ailleurs. L'assistance des super-héros avait un but protecteur, mais au lieu de cela, une masse humaine beaucoup plus importante que celle initiale avait souhaité participer à l'événement.

 **.**

Plus de monde revenait à avoir plus de risque. Plus de risque, revenait à exposer plus "facilement" les civils au danger.

 **.**

Et si tout cela se réalisait ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Pourtant, c'était la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Merci. Tu nous es d'une grande aide._

 **.**

《 Dites-moi ça si je gagne ce "défi". 》 grommela la jeune fille.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parmi la foule en contrebas, un simple homme était en désaccord avec un autre qu'il qualifiait de "crétin", pour des raisons douteuses. Ils se disputaient ridiculeusement une place alors qu'évidemment, ils savaient lequel d'entre eux était en tort, vu qu'elles étaient attribuées. Allaient-ils en venir aux mains ? Non.

Les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, ils cédèrent tout de même dans un commun accord le siège à une troisième personne extérieure au conflit. Ce geste avait pour but de régler ce "malentendu" en douceur, sans provoquer de colère assez forte pour attirer les ardeurs du Papillon. Ces hommes agissaient en personnes responsables, en civils respectables ! Ladybug et Chat Noir pouvaient être fiers de leur œuvre.

 **.**

Les deux spectateurs s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, en route pour retrouver leurs proches.

 **.**

Mais le crétin se retourna, et une boîte de pop-corn atterrit dans la nuque de l'autre. Une bataille s'ensuivit.

 **.**

C'était couru d'avance ; dans un lieu aussi bondé, et sous la tension de l'attente, l'impatience, le Papillon avait su dès le début qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de pouvoir faire d'un être humain son arme de guerre.

 **.**

Mais cette fois, ça allait être différent, plus que jamais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

« Ma Lady, nous allons devoir entrer en scène, dirait-on, fit Chat Noir alors que ses oreilles venaient de battre légèrement.

 **.**

— Tu as entendu quelque chose ? questionna malgré tout sa collègue.

 **.**

— Tout juste. »

 **.**

À l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et au côté droit de la position d'Alix, un akumatisé venait de voir le jour sous le joug du Papillon.

 **.**

« On n'a pas de bol, soupira simplement la coccinelle.

 **.**

— Va falloir l'éloigner de là. »

 **.**

Dégainant son arme en premier, Chat Noir prit les devants. Tout se déroulait de manière parfaitement calme – façon de parler. Les civils étaient évacués de manière bien organisée, tandis qu'un monstre des plus "piquants" semait de manière douteuse le chaos.

 **.**

Avec un corps intégralement couvert d'épines vertes, virant au jaune au niveau des pointes, le nez fourchu et les cheveux en épis ; il portait sur lui un nombre infini d' "épées" qu'il pouvait utiliser quand cela lui chantait pour espadonner des innocents. Cependant, ses mouvements restaient étrangement lents, comme paralysés par toute cette masse rugueuse qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser pour se mouvoir aisément.

 **.**

Cela fit grandement plaisir à la coccinelle, qui sentait le poids sur ses épaules perdre en densité.

 **.**

« Je sens que tout se passe comme prévu, murmura-t-elle avec un beau sourire aux lèvres.

 **.**

— Le contraire aurait été chat-grinant. » ajouta son partenaire en s'accroupissant.

 **.**

Tous deux se lancèrent en plein milieu du stade avant d'atterrir sur le gazon parfaitement taillé. Le public était évacué en passant par le haut des gradins ; il fallait donc attirer leur gentil ennemi vers eux.

 **.**

Ladybug commença par ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : envoyer son yoyo dans la tête de quelqu'un. L'objet circulaire fusa en direction d'Épine-solaire, et rebondit sur ses pics avant de repartir dans les airs. La super-héroïne continuait à donner du fil à son arme tandis que Chat Noir était décidé à mettre sa main à la pâte, lui aussi.

 **.**

« Vous aussi, êtes du genre à agresser par-derrière ? rumina l'akumatisé.

 **.**

— Non, non, on veut juste que tu t'occupes de nous. » ricana le héros en frappant l'ennemi au niveau de ses "flancs".

 **.**

Ce fut le tour de l'être épineux de s'amuser.

 **.**

« Alors vous n'allez pas vous sentir délaissés… »

 **.**

Sur ses mots, il empoigna l'herbe à ses pieds pour la tirer comme s'il voulait l'arracher. Mais au lieu de cela, de grands pics verts sortirent du sol, et se propagèrent comme une maladie.

 **.**

« Oulà, ça pousse jusqu'à nous, là, non ? s'exclama Ladybug en tirant sur son yoyo pour qu'il fasse marche arrière.

 **.**

— J'ai bien peur que oui… »

 **.**

Les végétaux poussaient à grande vitesse dans un rayon de dix mètres. Soit, jusqu'à eux. Ils bondirent plusieurs fois en arrière, et décidèrent de se séparer pour revenir prendre l'akumatisé sur les côtés.

 **.**

Ne pouvant faire face aux deux extrémités, Épine-solaire choisit d'attaquer tout particulièrement Ladybug, et surveiller du coin de l'œil Chat Noir qui tentait de lui asséner des coups à une distance respectable, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire embrocher avant l'heure.

 **.**

« Une idée de l'emplacement de l'akuma ? » cria le jeune homme à sa partenaire.

 **.**

La coccinelle reprit son analyse. La victime était vraiment uniquement recouverte d'épines. Pas de bijou, pas de gadget, et encore moins de simple objet. Le Papillon n'avait pas pu dissimuler son insecte sous ses pics ? C'était beaucoup trop complexe pour ce qu'ils devaient prévoir.

 **.**

Puis, en regardant de plus près, tout en barrant les projectiles avec le fil de son yoyo, elle remarqua…

 **.**

« Au centre de sa chevelure ! Un anneau semble entourer un des pics ! Je parie que l'akuma y est ! »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alix, dans son coin, avait évité de son mieux les forces de police jusqu'à décrocher une banderole publicitaire, la laisser contre des sièges, et se cacher en dessous. Et est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait repérée ? Non. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à fuir.

 **.**

La jeune sportive rampait au sol le plus discrètement possible. Elle savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus mis à part traîner un peu dans le coin et attendre.

 **.**

Elle essaya de se rappeler à l'ordre, et de rassembler tout le courage qu'elle avait en elle pour ne faire aucun faux pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir tant que l'akumatisé, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient éloignés d'elle ; c'était un fait.

 **.**

Enfin… C'était le marché sur lequel elle avait misé gros.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Après s'être fait éjecter une nouvelle fois en arrière, Chat Noir fit une énorme grimace à l'akumatisé en se tirant les joues. Ce n'était pas si difficile de combattre cet ennemi. Les deux héros ne se fatiguaient pas plus que s'ils étaient coursés par une panthère.

Mais ils devaient tenir ainsi, le plus longtemps possible.

 **.**

Il devait mordre, il le fallait. L'Exécuteur devait mordre à l'hameçon.

 **.**

La bleutée vint se poser aux côtés de son compagnon tout en retirant comme elle pouvait la sueur qui venait perler sur sur front.

 **.**

« Chat, où est-elle ? »

 **.**

Le garçon annula l'élongation de son arme pour accéder à son écran. Sur la carte qui s'affichait, il repérait l'émetteur à l'opposé du stade.

 **.**

« Loin. » répondit-il simplement, les dents serrées.

 **.**

Attentif, il surveillait en parallèle que son oreillette ne lui transmit aucun message. Aucune alerte. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

 **.**

« Et elle ne m'a pas encore contacté. » informa le blond en supplément.

 **.**

Cela devait être rassurant. Il n'y avait pas d'imprévu, tout se déroulait dans les meilleures conditions. Cependant, les deux héros ressentirent des tremblements traverser leurs corps. Ils avaient peur ; excessivement peur. Mais ils ne se l'avouaient pas, ce n'était pas le moment.

 **.**

« Prends-le par la gauche, Chat Noir !

 **.**

— Bien reçu. »

 **.**

Ils avaient un combat à maintenir.

Le blond avait l'impression de frapper le sol avec le plat de ses pieds plutôt que de courir sur le gazon. Chaque pas qu'il effectuait pour se propulser en avant à une vitesse hors norme lui permettait d'éviter de se faire transpercer par des javelots d'herbe. Le garçon se déplaçait plus rapidement que les messages nerveux de l'akumatisé, c'était fou. Ou alors, c'était le Papillon.

 **.**

Chat Noir planta brutalement son arme dans le sol pour se laisser projeter dans les airs, vers la gauche. Le corps en étoile, il avait parfaitement conscience de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir de façon à éviter les attaques de l'ennemi, alors il rétracta son bâton pour s'en servir de bouclier en le faisant tournoyer autour de lui. Mais bientôt, son corps se rapprocha dangereusement du sol et il dut faire une pirouette pour se réceptionner.

 **.**

Ladybug prit le relais à cet instant en attirant l'attention du vilain vers la droite. Zigzagant entre les pics les plus grands plantés dans le sol, elle finit par former grâce à son fil un réseau de toile sous lequel elle put s'abriter alors que l'akumatisé déversait sa rage.

 **.**

« Tu n'es pas une araignée, Ladybug ! Retire-moi ça ! » hurla-t-il.

 **.**

Chat Noir riait presque de l'acharnement d'Épine-Solaire, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en temps normal, le Papillon l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre. S'ils en doutaient encore jusqu'à présent, ils avaient désormais la certitude que le porteur de la broche s'était allié à eux ; pour cette fois. Le blondinet songea à envoyer un message à sa partenaire pour qu'elle pense à le remercier avant de procéder à la désakumatisation.

 **.**

Mais soudainement, le vilain changea de plan et au lieu de viser les fils indestructibles de l'héroïne coccinelle, il décida de détruire les piliers de son abri de fortune. Prise de court, Ladybug esquiva les pics tranchants in extremis.

 **.**

« Chat Noir ! » appelèrent simultanément deux voix.

 **.**

Deux voix.

 **.**

Le héros ne pouvait pas laisser place à l'hésitation malgré l'ordre de priorité que lui dictait son cœur :

 **.**

« Désolé, Ladybug ! » cria-t-il, les poings serrés avant de partir dans la direction opposée de la sienne.

 **.**

La bleutée n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà bien trop loin. Elle peinait à dévier les projectiles meurtriers que l'ennemi s'acharnait à lui envoyer, mais comprenait très bien la réaction du blond ; et puis il lui faisait confiance pour s'en sortir seule, alors elle allait honorer sa conviction.

 **.**

Sans prévenir, la super-héroïne arracha du sol une lance d'herbe semblable à un javelot, et l'envoya avec force en direction d'Épine-Solaire en mobilisant tous les muscles de son corps dans ce simple geste. Paniqué, le vilain trébucha involontairement en arrière, mais cela lui permit d'éviter l'attaque.

 **.**

La super-héroïne ne savait pas si elle devait chercher dès maintenant à mettre fin au mal. Elle ignorait si son partenaire avant déjà invoqué son cataclysme, ou s'il avait encore du temps devant lui.

 **.**

Acceptant de prendre un risque, elle se mit à courir à découvert de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'elle ouvrait son yoyo pour chercher son coéquipier sur la carte. La patte du chat noir se rapprochait dangereusement des tunnels du stade. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres pour qu'il parvienne à son potentiel but.

Car en vérité, Ladybug ne savait rien. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait posé l'émetteur sur Alix, ni possédait son propre écouteur. Elle avait confié l'intégralité de cette partie de la mission à Chat Noir.

 **.**

« Aaahumf ! » fit-elle en bondissant en avant pour éviter un pic aussi épais qu'une poutre de gymnastique, avant de se rétamer en faisant plusieurs roulades en avant.

 **.**

Tout l'univers tournait autour d'elle et les couleurs se mélangeaient sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'encaisser les chocs.

 **.**

Sa course s'était achevée en rentrant dans une barrière, la colonne vertébrale en premier, et la tête à l'envers. Elle laissa son corps s'écrouler pitoyablement, et entreprit de se masser l'arrière du crâne.

 **.**

Devant elle se tenait sur toute sa hauteur l'akumatisé. Encore fébrile, elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre tout de suite de ce choc alors que la situation devenait critique. Elle voyait bien cette main verte aux doigts crochus se tendre vers elle : celle de l'akumatisé. Ce scénario était habituel, et elle n'en était pas moins surprise. Cependant, cette attaque n'avait rien de commun avec les précédentes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **.**

D'un revers de manche, elle dégagea le bras qui s'était approché trop près de sa joue.

 **.**

« Papillon, articula-t-elle sur un ton accusateur. Nous avons un accord. »

 **.**

L'akumatisé lui lança un regard perdu, presque apeuré, alors qu'un halo rose-violacé se formait sur son visage.

 **.**

La super-héroïne regarda les membres de la victime se mouvoir de manière extrêmement saccadée, comme entravés par une force invisible. Elle ne tarda pas à en déduire qu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

 **.**

« Papillon.. je n'ai pas…. fi-|. »

Le pouvoir du Papillon était définitivement effrayant.

 **.**

Mais la coccinelle avait un devoir à accomplir. Un devoir différent, également.

Elle brisa l'anneau du pic de couleur différente d'un coup de poing simple mais précis et n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire pour ouvrir son yoyo et préparer la purification. Elle fit tournoyer son…

 **.**

« **ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !** »

 **.**

La jeune fille perdit instantanément l'équilibre et tomba à genoux. Elle regarda en direction d'où provenait la voix, le ventre se tordant déjà de peur.

 **.**

Non.

Non.

 **.**

Si.

 **.**

Elle devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était rien. Elle le savait.

Elle avait juste… Été prise de court.

 **.**

Mais tout de même, ce hurlement de désespoir était effroyable, et avait réussi à lui monter les larmes aux yeux. Et si… et si ce cri n'avait pas sa véritable signification ?

 **.**

Ne tenant plus, la bleutée se redressa brusquement, et ignora le civil face à elle. Elle chercha désespérément à retrouver l'akuma qu'elle avait laissé gambader plus longtemps avant de le repérer finalement. Ladybug sauta sur les places des gradins pour le capturer et laissa le fameux papillon blanc s'évader tout en reprenant sa course, en direction du tunnel vers lequel Chat Noir s'était dirigé.

 **.**

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit que des sièges avaient été expulsés de leur emplacement initial, et que le sol avait été percé par une force inhumaine, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour bondir en cette direction plutôt que l'autre.

 **.**

Du haut de la cavité, elle posa ses doigts sur les rebords, prête à s'élancer.

 **.**

« Chat Noir ? Alix ? Vous êtes là ? appela-t-elle en camouflant le mieux possible les tremblements frénétiques de sa voix.

 **.**

Son ouïe perçut quelques sons en contrebas ; elle rappela.

 **.**

« Chat Noir ? Tu es là ? »

 **.**

De nouveau, elle tendit l'oreille, pleine d'espoir, et un "Oui" fut la minuscule réponse qui lui était accordée.

 **.**

La poitrine gonflée d'émotion, elle n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à descendre pour ce faire.

 **.  
.**

La demoiselle atterrit dans un genre de réserve ou de vestiaire, elle n'en avait que faire. Immédiatement, elle repéra son partenaire et les cheveux roses de sa camarade dans l'obscurité.

 **.**

La bleutée regarda Chat Noir de haut en bas et estima qu'il était en parfaite santé, mais son silence, plus qu'inquiétant, l'alarmait.

 **.**

Le prenant par les épaules, elle le rapprocha d'elle pour une brève étreinte. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui pouvait le tourmenter autant, vu que la mission semblait être un succès.

 **.**

« Elle va bien ? murmura Ladybug, en parlait explicitement d'Alix.

 **.**

— Je suis arrivé dans les temps. »

 **.**

Cette réponse voulait simplement signifier que la jeune fille n'avait pas reçu de dommages collatéraux. Elle était vivante ; elle n'était pas blessée ; elle était en parfaite santé, elle aussi.

 **.**

Donnant une dernière tape compatissante au blond, elle freina sa précipitation pour ne pas brusquer leur témoin, celle qui allait mettre fin à tout cela :

 **.**

« Alix ? »

 **.**

La rosée se tourna en direction de l'héroïne. Ses sourcils relevés et sa bouche entrouverte montraient qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la découverte. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle n'en revenait pas, et qu'elle se sentait certainement accablée d'être porteuse de cette information si précieuse.

 **.**

« Alix, qui est le coupable ? Tu as pu le voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

 **.**

La jeune fille habituellement intempestive et détachée avait le cœur lourd, et ne fit que hocher lentement la tête dans un premier temps. Elle avait accepté cette mission en parfaite connaissance des conséquences. Cependant, elle réalisait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes que lesdites conséquences n'allaient pas être aussi anodines qu'elle l'avait imaginé. S'embrouillant elle-même l'esprit, elle en venait presque à culpabiliser d'être celle qui pointera le tueur du doigt, et qui condamnera tous ses proches.

 **.**

Mais ce sentiment était stupide. Au contraire, elle allait mettre fin à un ravage, qu'elle veuille croire que cette personne soit réellement le coupable ou non. Alix avait déjà la chance de ne pas être celle qui devra l'arrêter, alors autant remplir sa part du contrat dès à présent.

 **.**

« Le père d'une pote. » lança-t-elle en évitant tout juste de lâcher une larme.

 **.**

Sentant déjà le regard de Ladybug peser sur elle, avec la volonté de savoir, la Kubdel fut contrainte de préciser ses propos.

De donner un prénom, ainsi qu'un nom.

 **.**

« Tom Dupain-Cheng. »

.  
.

.

.

.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous remercie infiniment de suivre cette petite fanfic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plait.

Je vous prie de ne pas donner le nom de l'Exécuteur dans les commentaires, autrement ça "spoilerait" les personnes n'ayant pas atteins ce chapitre.

Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas le dernier chap. Je vous dois des explications, n'est-ce pas ?

A la semaine prochaine !

A peluuuche !

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.  
.**

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que Kim avait raison : avoir des muscles, c'est suffisant, crissa la voix d'Alix dans l'écouteur de Chat Noir. Bien suffisant.

 **.**

— Tiens bon ! » avait rugi le garçon en courant de toutes ses forces vers le point qu'indiquait le GPS.

 **.  
.**

La rosée ne pouvait pas rassurer le héros, ni laisser donner la moindre impression qu'elle communiquait avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme qui lui faisait face. Les yeux légèrement embués par le choc qu'avait provoqué cette révélation, ainsi que par la brutalité avec laquelle on lui avait vigoureusement attaché les poignets au pied d'un banc fixé au sol.

 **.**

Comme convenu, elle s'était laissée faire, laissée provoquer, laissée manipuler, sans jamais lutter. D'ordinaire, cela aurait pesé sur son honneur, et elle s'était attendue à déployer les grands moyens pour se retenir de buter le salopard qui avait ôté la vie d'autant de personnes. C'était un meurtrier ! Une bête ! Un démon ! Quelqu'un de profondément pourri intérieurement qui ne méritait pas la moindre attention pour ses crimes, et qu'il fallait au plus vite mettre hors d'état de nuire.

 **.**

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se venger par la voie du sang, elle aussi. Mais foutre un bon pain dans la gueule de ce bâtard ? Elle dirait pas non.

 **.  
.**

Mais en le voyant, cet homme au regard bienveillant s'approcher d'elle, elle avait cru que Tom voulait l'inciter à fuir, à ne pas rester dans les parages. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Elle s'en foutait royalement. Alix ne voulait juste pas mettre en danger ce père remarquable qui s'opposerait certainement à ce qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il s'agissait du paternel de Marinette après tout, tout le monde savait que c'était un gros nounours tout gentil. Il avait toujours été sympa avec elle, elle l'aimait bien.

 **.**

« Vous devriez partir, vite, avait-elle ordonné d'une voix à moitié paniquée et pressée. Venez ! »

 **.**

Elle ne connaissait pas exactement la configuration des lieux, mais il était certainement trop tard pour fuir. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas le traîner jusqu'à la police. D'une, parce qu'elle serait entraînée elle aussi alors qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir ; de deux, parce que de toute façon, la police avait l'air de s'être définitivement barrée.

 **.**

« Crotte. »

On devrait lui décerner un trophée pour être restée si polie.

 **.**

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Déjà, avec sa grande taille, il fallait pas qu'ils restent à découvert.

 **.**

« Alix, avait-il fait avec douceur. Allons dans les tunnels, il y aura des vestiaires pour se cacher au bout.

 **.**

— Idée de génie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants, avant de se mettre à courir avec le père d'une de ses amies à sa suite.

 **.  
.**

Et elle s'était fait avoir. Monstrueusement avoir.

 **.  
.**

Suite à cela, elle avait été immobilisée et se contentait de tenir son rôle de victime prise au piège. L'homme à la corpulence assez imposante debout, sur le banc qui la maintenait prisonnière.

 **.**

« Vois-tu, jeune fille, je ne peux pas simplement mettre fin à ta vie.

 **.**

— Parce que vous osez pas ? » siffla la rosée, sans risquer un regard dans sa direction.

 **.**

Les dents serrées, elle n'osait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas associer le visage paisible du boulanger aux paroles qu'il était en train de véhiculer.

 **.**

« C'est plus complexe. Je vais t'expliquer mais attends, je finis juste ce que je suis en train de faire. »

 **.**

Soudainement, Alix sentit une corde s'enrouler autour de ses bras, avant qu'un déclic ne lui indique que les menottes la reliant au banc avaient été retirées. Soufflant un bon coup, elle se laissa faire et se retint d'émettre des grognements de douleur.

 **.**

Mais l'inattendu arriva. Une nouvelle corde vint l'entourer autour de ses chevilles, et elle fut soulevée dans les airs, la tête en bas.

 **.**

Avec son poids, le câble se resserra subitement autour de ses pieds, obstruant partiellement sa circulation sanguine à ce niveau. Sincèrement, elle commençait déjà à avoir mal et avoir la désagréable impression que ses os étaient sur le point de se déboiter.

 **.**

Regardant au-dessus d'elle, la rosée finit par comprendre que Tom avait posé un crochet sur le plafond.

 **.**

« Je vais t'apprendre une chose, jeune fille : le corps humain est très fragile. On a beau montrer dans les films des miracles, des prouesses de la médecine dans des reportages, ou encore des capacités surhumaines à travers le monde, je me considère comme une personne assez bien placée pour avoir prouvé que ces rêveries sont illusoires. »

 **.**

Dans cette position, Alix savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se sentir nauséeuse. Dans son oreille, Chat Noir lui lançait un encouragement alors qu'elle venait de lancer des fleurs indirectement à Kim.

 **.**

« Tu es la seule restée alors je suis très heureux de pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Cependant, à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, il faut absolument que le dernier coup soit porté par les héros, ou le vilain. Autrement, ces actions ne sont pas en lien avec eux, et le pouvoir de la coccinelle n'effacera pas les traces, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

 **.**

— Je m'en fous de ça… » murmura Alix.

 **.**

Tom lui sourit :

 **.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Chat Noir va arriver par le haut pour te secourir, n'est-ce pas ?

 **.**

— C-comment savez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle.

 **.**

— Parce qu'il doit certainement pouvoir te localiser, et vouloir venir te sauver. Or, il y a beaucoup trop de portes dans ce couloir, alors dans la précipitation, il va détruire le plafond et… Finir le travail par mégarde. Je plains ce gentil bonhomme. »

 **.**

À cet instant, Alix eut envie de l'insulter de tous les noms, de lui reprocher tous ses crimes et de le retenir pour qu'il soit enseveli avec elle.

 **.**

Mais ce n'était pas le plan. Il fallait qu'il se barre rapidement pour qu'elle puisse prévenir Chat Noir. Elle devait rester en vie. Elle voulait rester en vie.

 **.**

Alors la jeune fille afficha une mine résignée et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

 **.**

« Reste bien droite pour éviter de souffrir. » lui dit-il de loin avant de claquer la porte.

 **.**

Alix resta attentive aux quelques bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir, et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien…

 **.**

« Chat Noir ! Purée, Chat Noir, tu m'entends ? appela-t-elle ardemment. Tu vois où je suis ?

 **.**

— Oui, calme-toi Alix. Je suis là d'une minute à l'autre ! J'arrive !

 **.**

— Surtout, pas de cataclysme ! Viens me chercher normalement par la porte, sinon tu vas me tuer. »

 **.**

Le détenteur de la destruction tressauta sur ce dernier mot, mais s'exécuta aussitôt. Il rappliqua par la voie indiquée et cela ne lui aura pas pris plus de deux minutes.

 **.**

Une fois la porte enfoncée…

 **.**

 **.**

« J'ai décroché Alix de son perchoir, et détruit le plafond après qu'elle s'est mise à l'abri. Comme prévu, j'ai compté jusqu'à 15 avant de hurler son prénom pour faire croire à un cri de désespoir à destination de l'Exécuteur... »

 **.**

Le remplaçant du lieutenant Raincomprix acheva de prendre en note ce qui venait d'être dit. Distraitement, il se gratta le cuir chevelu avant de s'adosser sur son siège.

 **.**

Chat Noir secouait obstinément sa jambe droite, ne cherchant même plus à cacher son angoisse. Il savait pertinemment qu'en ce moment même, des équipes de police… ou militaire… ou il ne sait quoi ; étaient en train de se préparer au final : la capture du ravisseur.

Le blond se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa camarade de classe. Elle qui avait toujours été remplie d'espoir jusque-là, allait-elle savoir rebondir face à cette dure réalité ? On parlait de Marinette, rien ne devrait pouvoir la mettre à bout. Mais on parlait également de son père, à elle, rien qu'à elle. La bleutée aimait énormément cet homme. Le jeune Agreste avait été témoin plus d'une fois de l'amour familial des Dupain-Cheng.

 **.**

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir que tout cela était bien réel.

 **.**

« Quand avez-vous appris l'identité du criminel ? interrogea l'agent, ne cherchant pas à ménager le héros.

 **.**

— Après le cataclysme. J'ai demandé à Alix après avoir récupéré l'oreillette de Ladybug.

 **.**

— Bien… »

 **.**

L'homme nota cette information.

 **.**

« Voyons… Nous avons pu effectuer un test ADN avec le génome récupéré dans l'appartement des Chamack, et les résultats sont positifs… »

 **.**

"Aussi vite ?" s'étonna l'alter ego d'Adrien, imaginant déjà que sa camarade avait dû être prise en charge par la même occasion.

 **.**

« Que devait-on voir également… Ah, oui ; nous ne devons pas compter sur la présence de Ladybug, c'est bien cela ? » ajouta-t-il.

 **.**

Chat Noir serra les dents.

 **.**

« Oui, je serai seul représentant de notre équipe sur les lieux. »

 **.**

 **.**

Le blondinet dut rester encore une trentaine de minutes cloîtré dans ce bureau avant qu'on ne le contraigne à rester dans une cellule pour un temps non déterminé. Il s'agissait plus d'une salle d'attente fermée, mais qu'importe… Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire mis à part obéir.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas sorcier, de laisser le temps couler.

Avec les pensées qui affluaient dans son esprit tourmenté, il avait bien de quoi s'occuper.

Les minutes se changeaient en heures, tandis que son cœur perdait de sa chaleur.

Il songeait à son amie, dont il avait brisé le paradis.

Il songeait à sa Lady, qui elle s'était écartée du conflit.

Sans argument ni supplication, elle lui avait juste donné sa démission.

Rien d'étonnant jusque-là, aucun d'eux n'était là pour ça.

Chat Noir vaillant avait donc accepté, lui seul sera faucheur du condamné.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Il était bien connu que Tom Dupain-Cheng était ce qu'on appelait "Un homme au grand cœur".

 **.**

Un père de famille aimant, qui chérissait sa femme depuis le premier jour et qui dorlotait sa fille unique. Il tenait à elles comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

 **.**

Mais que pouvait faire un simple être humain pour faire prospérer le calme sous son toit ?

 **.**

Travailler avec ardeur, pour répondre aux besoins primaux, par exemple. Pour pouvoir réaliser un bon repas, année après année ; pour avoir un joli appartement sous lequel s'abriter également, il savait ô combien sa petite puce adorait son balcon ; pour se vêtir convenablement ; pour maintenir une bonne hygiène de vie ; pour les études, également, parce qu'il ignorait également combien devenir styliste pouvait réclamer d'argent.

 **.**

Agir en temps qu'homme, nécessairement. Pour défendre sa fille face aux injustices du collège et lui montrer son soutien, en compagnie de sa femme ; pour faire de la prévention auprès d'elle, lui apprendre les valeurs de la vie, tout comme ses dangers.

 **.**

"Ne sort pas tard et toute seule, Paris regorge de types pas nets."

"Ne recours pas à la violence physique, et privilégie un échange verbal diplomate."

"Ne vagabonde pas trop sur des sites douteux, et ne télécharge que peu de choses, si possible."

"Ne bois pas, ne fume pas, ne fréquente pas des voyous."

"Ne montre pas publiquement tes objets de valeur, ne te vante pas de ce que tu possèdes."

 **.**

Oui, en tant que civil "normal" dans un environnement "normal", c'était un maximum qu'il se fixait.

 **.**

Mais Paris était-elle "normale" ?

 **.**

 **.**

La boulangerie fermant le dimanche après-midi, Tom revenait des courses en passant par la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Avec sa carrure, il n'avait nullement du mal à monter deux énormes sacs de course jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment, et surtout, il n'allait pas ennuyer son épouse ou sa fille pour des broutilles pareilles. Elles avaient l'air bien assez fatiguées comme ça, la semaine avait dû leur être éprouvante.

 **.**

Heureusement, Paris semblait bien calme, en ce jour.

 **.**

Poignée tournée, porte claquée, et affaires posées, il se retrouva la seconde suivante le corps étendu au sol et les mains attachées dans le dos.

 **.**

Le choc contre le parquet fut brutal, d'autant plus que rien ne put amortir le choc de sa mâchoire sur le sol. Tom sentait distinctement des mains puissantes entourer ses poignets pour y poser des menottes. La personne en action laissait son genou sur son dos pour le forcer à garder cette position, s'il tentait de se débattre, mais il ne fit rien.

 **.**

Plus un seul geste ne lui était accordé et perdu comme il était, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais sa femme ? Sa Marinette ? Allaient-elles bien ?

 **.**

« Vous allez l'embarquer maintenant ? demanda la voix d'adolescent la plus connue de la capitale.

 **.**

— C'est à vous de nous dire, Chat Noir. C'est vous qui dirigez la mission. » lui avait-on répondu.

 **.**

Il n'avait pas l'air au courant de cela.

 **.**

Tom passa rapidement l'état de la surprise, et analysa la situation. Il réfléchissait. Le boulanger venait de se faire plaquer au sol certainement car il était devenu un suspect de "quelque chose".

Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Réclamer son innocence pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa famille ? Plaider coupable, peut-être, car après tout en se désignant coupable Sabine et sa fille allaient être mises à l'écart de potentiels dangers. Là avait toujours été son but, non ?

Mais quelle erreur avait-il commise pour les mener jusqu'à lui ?

 **.**

« Tom ? demanda familièrement le garçon, d'une voix peu assurée. Tenterez-vous de nous faire du mal ? »

 **.**

Le temps de comprendre la question qui lui paraissait absurde, l'intéressé répondit aimablement :

 **.**

« Bien sûr que non. »

 **.**

Chat Noir fit taire les exclamations de ses "collègues", demanda à faire relever le paternel de son amie, et à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 **.**

Le héros s'assit en face de lui, le regard fuyant, et les mains crispées sur son arme.

 **.**

« Vous savez… commença le garçon, hésitant. J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez l'homme qu'on nomme l'"Exécuteur", mais soyons clair, les preuves sont sans appel : Alix Kubdel n'est pas morte. »

 **.**

Le boulanger retint un hoquet de surprise. Il avait pourtant vu les informations TVI annoncer son malheureux décès. Il avait pourtant été témoin de la crise larmoyante de sa chérie. Il avait…

 **.**

« Elle était la clef de notre plan, et nous avons tout fait pour camoufler sa survie. Elle est un témoin d'une valeur sûre, et nous avons même des arguments plus convaincants, comme de l'information génétique.»

 **.**

Le détenteur de la destruction leva la tête, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage. Sa voix étranglée s'échappa du fin fond de sa gorge :

 **.**

« Alors je vous en prie, ne nier pas les faits et permettez-moi de comprendre ! Pourquoi avoir tué des innocents ? Pourquoi avoir tué mes amis ? »

 **.**

Le terme "ami" pouvant être tourné dans tous les sens, Chat Noir se fichait bien si ses paroles menaçaient de se révéler compromettantes.

 **.**

« Vous nous avez aidés contre Animan ! finit-il par crier en frappant une première fois sa cuisse. Votre fille était dans la classe d'une bonne partie des victimes ! Comment ?... comment avez-vous pu ?... »

Le bâton roula aux pieds du héros.

 **.**

Son visage plongé dans ses mains, le blondinet ne pouvait juste plus émettre le moindre mot. C'était trop dur, trop difficile de regarder les gentils yeux de cet homme, et son beau visage arrondi. Le sourire légèrement attristé et compatissant lui chuchotait "Allez mon garçon, courage, finis ton travail".

 **.**

Juste non.

Non.

Non.

NON.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il être capable de tuer ? COMMENT ? Il fallait lui dire, à Chat Noir. Il fallait lui expliquer ! Tout cela était contraire à ses espoirs envers l'humanité. Il avait jalousé cette famille ! Il avait jalousé Marinette d'avoir un tel père ! Il… il… il…

 **.**

« P-p-pourquoi... des innocents… »

 **.**

Dans ce monde, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Ils n'étaient plus dans un salon, plus entourés d'inconnus. Juste eux deux, en tête à tête, en quête de réponse.

 **.**

L'un souffrait terriblement de la situation, du haut de ses quatorze ans. Il ne voyait pas ce gros nounours comme un criminel, il n'osait pas associer son visage à ses crimes, de peur d'être hanté pour le restant de ses jours.

 **.**

L'autre restait silencieux, et faisait preuve de compassion. Calme et serein, il se comportait comme le plus brillant des pères, et était prêt à étreindre le blondinet pour le réconforter, s'il en avait envie.

 **.**

Mais Chat Noir était un héros, et Tom Dupain-Cheng l'Exécuteur.

 **.**

« Non mon garçon, tu ne comprends pas, commença le criminel d'une voix douce. Ils n'étaient pas innocents. »

 **.**

Le blond releva lentement la tête, résistant à une migraine qui perturbait de plus en plus sa capacité de réflexion. "Q-q-que dit-il ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien compris ? Quelque chose lui avait-il échappé ?"

 **.**

« Comment ça ?... finit par murmurer courageusement le jeune homme.

 **.**

— Eh bien, ils étaient tous des individus violents, vois-tu ? »

 **.**

Non, il ne voyait pas.

 **.**

« Pour s'allier avec le Papillon de la sorte, et avoir fait preuve d'un égoïsme évident… »

 **.**

Numéric n'épargnait personne de ses flashes pour n'avoir qu'une seule photo qui l'intéresse. LadyWifi était prête à enfreindre la vie privée d'autrui pour son scoop. Capitaine Hardrock attaquait les autres artistes pour produire l'unique concert.

 **.**

« … d'aucunes limites pour arriver à ses fins… »

 **.**

L'Imposteur, en plus d'être un usurpateur, n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la violence contre des civils. Dislocœur avait trompé le cœur des gens pour en faire ses disciples de la haine. Rogercop s'était emparé du pouvoir par la seule force de ses menaces.

 **.**

« … d'aucune clémence envers autrui… »

 **.**

Le Mime avait été capable de couper la Tour Eiffel sans penser aux innombrables personnes qui auraient pu mourir écrasées. Syren n'a pas hésité à noyer toute la capitale en quelques minutes. Cœur de pierre avait fait s'écrouler la tour Montparnasse.

 **.**

« Le Papillon ne fait que mettre en valeur la noirceur des âmes de chacun, jeune homme. C'est simple à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

 **.**

L'alter ego d'Adrien avait les yeux exorbités en fixant cet individu à forme humanoïde avec un esprit corrompu jusqu'à la racine.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler le long de ses joues ; plus rien ne semblait vouloir répondre, dans son corps. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il restait planté là, à se demander où était le sens des mots que Tom venait de débiter. N'était-ce pas un énorme et malencontreux malentendu ? Ou alors une énormité sans précédent ? Ou encore une connerie humaine dont l'ingrédient principal n'était autre que la peur ?

 **.**

Une pensée totalement irrationnelle qui aura coûté… des vies ? Des vies florissantes, remplies de rêve, de volonté et de détermination ? Ils voulaient vivre, ils devaient vivre, ils avaient choisi de vivre.

 **.**

Mais sont mort.

 **.**

N'avaient-ils pas subi assez de malaise et de culpabilité suite à leurs méfaits ? N'avaient-ils pas compris ce qu'il leur était arrivé pour commettre ces actes ?

Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient-ils pas réussi à faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas les blâmer, mais plutôt les comprendre ? Que le Papillon était le seul et unique fautif ?

 **.**

« Et vous… Qu'en est-il de vous ?... cracha l'alter ego d'Adrien. Vous avez tué ! »

 **.**

Le garçon s'était levé d'un bon, se sentant hors de lui. Mais rapidement, ses jambes flanchèrent face à l'expression imperturbable du boulanger. Était-il fou pour exprimer aussi peu d'attention envers la situation ?

 **.**

« Oui, j'ai dû me salir les mains. C'est la vie, jeune homme, dit-il sur un ton de reproche, et fronçant les sourcils pour la première fois. Il faut que quelqu'un se lève, et agisse pour les autres. »

 **.**

"Il se prend pour qui ?"

.

Tom bomba le torse et voulut croiser ses bras mais échoua en raison des menottes. Il poursuivit tout de même :

 **.**

« L'humain est ainsi, à fermer les yeux lorsque le problème ne les pointe pas directement du doigt. C'était mon cas. »

 **.**

"Pour un héros de l'humanité?"

 **.**

Chat Noir ne suivait plus ses propos. Si absurde, si incohérent, si irritant et cruel. Il avait mal à sa poitrine, comme si chaque parole était une lame de rasoir qui se plantait dans son cœur, le faisait saigner à flot.

 **.**

« Votre cas ? s'exclama le garçon, alors qu'une nouvelle larme dégringolait.

 **.**

— Marinette, répondit simplement l'homme, mais il continua en constatant une fois de plus l'incompréhension dans le regard du blond. Marinette fréquentait tous ces gens, de près ou de loin. Elle a eu le malheur de les connaître ou bien de les croiser. Je craignais…

 **.**

— Qu'elle se fasse influencer par des comportements violents inexistants ? »

 **.**

"Pour le héros de sa fille chérie ?"

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Aucun putain de sens pour l'alter ego d'Adrien. Le garçon se sentait mourir intérieurement, agoniser. Il ne voulait pas tout cela, il n'avait rien souhaité de tout cela. Tout ce que le justicier voulait c'était de trouver un tueur quelconque et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Jamais il n'avait voulu penser connaître cette personne. Jamais il n'avait voulu fréquenter les mêmes lieux que cette personne.

Sa paume frappa son front. Une fois. Deux fois. Il finit par le marteler une dizaine de fois d'affilée.

 **.**

Il savait à quel point la déléguée de sa classe était une personne au grand cœur, joyeuse et volontaire. Elle avait bien des défauts, mais quand on la regardait, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle croquait dans la vie à pleines dents, avec énormément de volonté et d'entrain.

Dans quel état pouvait-elle bien être à l'heure actuelle ? Recroquevillée dans un coin à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ? À culpabiliser en pensant qu'elle aurait pu remarquer tout cela plus tôt ? À ressentir un profond dégoût en regardant ses bras qui avait étreint le criminel quand elle était dévastée ?

 **.**

« Vous êtes celui qui aurait pu insuffler à Marinette des idées obscures. Il n'y a que vous qui êtes dangereux dans cette histoire, sanglota-t-il. Vous vouliez le bien de votre famille ? Vous avez détruit son univers…

 **.**

— Mais au moins, à présent… »

 **.**

Chat Noir se donna une gifle mentale. Il avait eu ce qu'il "voulait" et à présent… À présent, il devait mettre fin à cette discussion qui allait le rendre malade, littéralement. Sans rajouter un mot de plus, il se détourna du paternel de Marinette pour faire face aux policiers soudainement réapparus dans son champ de vision. Le héros leur fit comprendre que c'était à eux de jouer, qu'il fallait immédiatement l'interner ou il ne savait quoi.

 **.**

Hasardeusement, il désigna un nouveau responsable de la mission. Le blond ne savait pas si cela se faisait ou quoi, mais qu'importe. La police allait devoir faire ça sans lui à partir de maintenant.

 **.**

Sans prévenir, il contourna le canapé pour se diriger vers l'étagère à côté de la porte d'entrée. À cet endroit, au troisième niveau en partant du haut, se trouvait une photo de famille débordante d'amour et de tendresse. Le sourire de Marinette était magnifique, et elle tenait, serré contre elle, son père. Sabine, ayant l'air tout aussi heureuse se tenait devant lui… lui.. LUI.

 **.**

Écœuré, Chat Noir saisit le cadre et le lança par terre. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire subir un Cataclysme, mais il n'avait aucun droit de commettre ce geste. Déjà que l'acte qu'il venait d'effectuer était de trop, il le savait. De quoi se mêlait-il, encore ?

 **.**

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, en ce moment même. Personne.

 **.  
.**

Il se retrouva alors sur le balcon de Marinette, avachi sur la barrière qui le séparait du vide. Distraitement, il fit coulisser son arme pour l'ouvrir en deux et lancer un appel.

 **.**

Bien entendu, il tomba sur une messagerie qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter.

 **.**

Simplement, après le bip, il articula :

 **.**

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas venir, Ladybug. »

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **FIN.**

.

.

Voilà.

Cette fanfiction est officiellement achevée. Ça me fait tout bizarre.

Vous qui avez eu la patience de lire jusqu'ici, j'espère que la lecture vous aura été agréable. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas. Cela me fait très plaisir.

J'écrirai encore des fanfics, alors peut-être qu'on se recroisera.

A peluche !


End file.
